The Fabulous Eccentricities of Bertie Botts
by thesilverdagger-03
Summary: A young Harry discovers that there are wizards in the neighborhood. They take him in, and raise him as his own. Dragon heritage/Elf blood. M for language,adult situations,and violence. Bashing on Dumbles/Weasleys/Granger. Pairing has not been decided yet.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing in this chapter, or in any of the chapters to follow. I simply play in the world created by J.K. Rowling, and make no money from this piece of fiction. I do not have a beta at this point, and there will more than likely be mistakes. I promise after the fic gets finished, I will go and re-read to fix all the errors. This is my first fic, and if you go to my profile, you will see that I have others in the planning station.

Chapter 1. A Wizard for a Neighbor

Mr. Botts was a bit tired today. His 'rheumatism' was flaring up today, and unfortunately his garden needed pruning. It was a hot, sticky day and he would have rather been inside resting.

He glanced around the neighborhood. Not a soul in sight, not even 'the Potter boy'. That was unfortunate, because Potter would have been glad to help him with the garden. Mr. Botts was quite suspicious that the rumors about 'the dangerous Potter boy' were started by the lad's own aunt, although the lad denied it. He always saw Harry by himself, even as a child, taking lonesome strolls to the park. It was on one of those occasions that Mr. Botts called out to him.

{FLASHBACK}

'Looks like you got into quite a scrap there'.

Harry froze. He turned towards the gruff voice in surprise; nobody talked to him...ever. Harry knew that was an unspoken rule in the with him meant social isolation from the other neighbors. A combination of his aunt's lies and his appearance has sealed the collective neighborhood's opinion of him. He was usually dressed in a combination of Dudley's old clothes and a few thrift store finds. Today he looked much worse, he gotten caught in a game of 'Harry Hunting'. A busted lip, a cut above his eyebrow, scrapes on his arms, and his clothes sporting more than a few dirt stains gave him a scruffier look than normal.

Harry looked up towards the voice, and saw an older gentleman dressed in pair of old trousers and shirt with a small shovel in hand.

"Er...just a small one."

"Why?"

Harry stared down at his old trainers. He didn't know what to say to the old man. Harry looked up in alarm; in the distance laughter and the sounds of his cousin's voice could be heard distinctly.

The older man put Harry's appearance and his frightened look together and reached the conclusions that the group of boys coming their way was guilty party.

"Step into my yard son."

Harry quickly stepped into the yard and felt a small jolt, similar to a static shock go all over him. But that was nothing compared for the shock he felt when he realized the man's clothing and house suddenly changed. The man was now wearing a long blue dress and had a rather thin stick in his hand. The house had become much larger and the mailbox had shifted the name to 'B. Botts'.

Harry Potter was never the same. (End flashback).

Mr. Botts gave a stretch and looked around his garden. His garden had a few quirky statues and a well-kept herb and vegetable garden. He walked over to the statue of the mermaid in the bird bath and poked her dimple. She smiled larger and the whole bird bath moved, revealing a set of stairs that descended down below. As he stepped on the stairs, small balls of lights flicked on above the staircase, and the temperature stones let of a faint purple light. The stairs  
moved of their own accord and hummed their welcome as they moved the old inventor down into the caverns.

As he stepped off the stairs, a small 'pop' announced the arrival of the head elf of the caverns, Twiggy.

"Master Botts, I is having letters for you from two local shops that wish to carry your products. I also have letters from different countries asking about products too. Head greenhouse elf Tizzy says the Goldenweed be ready in two days for plucking. Production is on schedule and the greenhouse for Master Potter is ready."

Bertie Botts smiled. He and his wife Ingrid did not have children in the 476 years they have been together. His wife was cursed by her family after discovering her husband to be was not a pureblood. When he brought young Harry home the first time, she hit the roof and wanted to curse the bullocks of the family who treated the boy so badly. A few truth spells and they discovered that Harry knew absolutely nothing of the wizarding world, his family abused him regularly, and his education was sorely lacking. A few well-placed contacts in the ministry determined that a foolish Dumbledore had simply dropped him on the doorstep in the middle of the night with a note.

"Thank you Twiggy. Send the letters to the solicitors. Now gather as many elves that you can spare. This month is Master Potter's birthday and everything must be ready. All our plans shall come to fruitation soon."

Twiggy straightened his uniform, gave a short bow, and disappeared with a 'pop'.

* * *

A /N

Reviews and positive critiques are appreciated, flames are not. For reference, Harry is about 7 when the Botts first met him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. The Birthday Countdown

Ingrid was a busy woman, and was quite happily putting the house in order for Harry's arrival. When she first saw him, he had an uncanny appearance of a starved frightened house elf. He was scared, yet incredibly curious at the oddities of the house. She ordered lunch for the unexpected guest and a new set of clothing. He was startled by the house elves and asked many questions.

After Harry left, Ingrid had a talk which Bertie. She wanted Harry as her own, and was in a fury at the mistreatment at the child. Bertie contacted his solicitors and told them to find out whatever they could about Harry Potter. He hired a wizard detective to take pictures of the family and abuse. Ingrid asked her contacts at Gringotts about the boy's financial status and whether his family had a will set up. The information they got back was astounding and infuriating. Albus Too Many Names Dumbledore could not have done worse by Harry if he tried. He had complete control of Harry's assets was not allowing Gringotts to check to see if the money sent to the Dursley's was being used properly.

It was with these thoughts that she directed the house elves to prepare the wing for the new little master. The canopy bed was set up, new rugs were put down, and the ceiling was being charmed to show constellations. A hand carved owl perch was placed near the window and the manor itself was being warded from top to bottom.

It was decided that the house on Privet Drive would be mostly for show, and would continue to be used in testing out Bertie Botts products and growing rare ingredients. The main house was in the US, somewhere completely out of Dumbledore's reach. The couple also had a few other places prepared; two in Australia, and one each in South Africa, Italy, Japan, and Brazil.

It had taken years to prep, and the timing had to be perfect to pull one over Dumbledore. During that time Harry cave over as often as he dared. After the first initial meeting, it was well over two weeks when he managed to visit again. He told them he was in trouble for accidentally turning the teacher's hair blue, and was locked in the cupboard for the two weeks. That revelation had them calling the healers and had the discreet Healer Smithton come over to check over "the Boy Who Lived". What they discovered had them weeping tears of the darkest anger and sorrow. Harry was severely malnourished and had whelps on his buttocks and legs. Small hairline fractures on his ribs and a previous break in the arm and leg. Most disturbingly was the block placed on his magic and a curse attached to his scar.

* * *

(Flashback)

Healer Smithton was in distress at the results of the medical scan. "I cannot remove the block without it alerting the person who placed it on him. It is Granum Scutum, and it's tied to a teather charm. To even place such a block requires a massive amount of raw magic and finesse to make sure it does not kill the recipient of the block. It's normally used as a punishment in the most severe crimes or those who cannot control their magic. The curse in the scar must be removed, but it quite an old curse, and extremely dark in nature. It is most disturbing indeed, but I believe I know a master high elf who can remove them, but will want to exam Harry first" Healer Smithton explained.

Healer Smithton took very careful notes and then copied his findings four times. He gave two copies to the Botts and kept the others to be dispersed in separate locations.

"Can't be too careful. I'm positive the old sod will do anything to achieve his ends, and I want to be sure the boy is well out of his reach in case something should befall me. You should do the same."

Healer Smithton snapped his fingers and his personal elf appeared with no sound.

"Take these to the usual places, and I will be home late. Tell the missus to eat without me." Smithton handed the elf the folders, and with a bow, the elf was gone.

The bushy eyed healers face took on a rather sinister look. "Now how about we see about freeing Harry Potter…hmm?" and began constructing a plan.

(End flashback)

* * *

Ingrid had completed the wing in the main house, and was quite pleased with the results. The old sawmill had been torn down, and then patched back together for the perfect place to raise a young boy. A young boy who was destined to bring down the two greatest wizards in Britain, no less. There were layers upon layers of spell work to hide, confuse, attack, and misdirect anyone looking for the young wizard. The Botts had hired goblins, gnomes, and a few high elves to make one of the most protected houses in all of US.

"I will finally have a son, and one deserving enough to receive the gift" she thought while contemplating her handiwork. The rich brown hardwood floors and the cream and grey motif flowed throughout the main part of the house. In Harry's room, the grey was varying shades of green. In his wing he had hidden study with a library, small kitchenette, dining room, conference room, a private parlor room, a potions lab, bathroom, training room with adjoining pool, two guest rooms, and four empty rooms for future use. The rest of the house had a luxurious, but organic feel.

"Pip" she called "Bring me my woolen coat. It's time to make a trip to the Ministry."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The letter

Harry Potter was watching the sky. That's summed up most of his days now, just watching the sky and waiting.

"Master Potter sirs, you needs to be eating your breakfast. You won't be eatings if it gets colds again".

Patches was giving his young master a disapproving look. Young masters can be so difficult at times. His young master needed to eat, especially since those_ people_ worked his master like an abused elf. He shook his head, his frayed ear flopping noisily.

Harry sighed, and then smiled. "Sorry Patches, I just can't wait to leave this place. I'll eat and be quick about it." and hastened himself to the meal.

Patches nodded approvingly. He loved his young master dearly, ever since he first bonded with him. Patches was rescued by an irate Mr. Botts, who witnessed the elf being mistreated by a customer at Whitehill's Menagerie. Mr. Botts bought the elf, and his bonds were released. He brought Patches home and let Mipsy work her magic on the bruised elf. He was such a fearful elf, until the day Harry was brought home. The elf took one look at the young Potter, and began to glow. Elves bind to wizards according to the need of the wizard and to the feel of magic, or by choice. Even though Mr. Botts had bought Patches, Mr. Botts could not bind since his magic did not call to Patches. Harry placed his hand on Patches and the binding was immediate.

Harry finished his meal, and Patches snapped his fingers and the plates disappeared. Patches sat on the small stool next to Harry's bed. One of his ears twitched and he sighed, and silently disappeared. One moment later, and sharp rapping was heard from the door. His Aunt Petunia threw open the door with a sneer on her face.

"The days just begun and here you are lounging about. Go and make breakfast boy. I have a list of things needed to be done" and slammed the door shut.

Harry got up and threw a look at the small indention on the bed before leaving the cupboard. He passed his aunt spying on a neighbor and walked to the kitchen. He pulled out the makings for a grand breakfast, and hummed while he set about his work. As he was beating the eggs, he pulled out a small pouch and put a pinch of some strange orange powder into the eggs. He put the pouch back into his pocket, and continued humming. The eggs glimmered for a moment, before turning back into the normal pale yellow, and he poured them into the pan.

As he was setting the table, a loud belch alerted him that Dudley was up, and hungry. Harry's eyes widened at his the sight of his cousin stuffed in the Smelting uniform. He turned and bit his knuckles, and then continued on with his work. The food was already on the table when his Uncle Vernon sat down.

"Hurry up boy. I want my coffee, and then go bring in the mail" Vernon grunted.

Harry said nothing back and handed his uncle his favorite mug filled with the black liquid, then walked to get the post. A quick flip through the mail before he brought it in revealed a letter with green handwriting on the front. Harry smiled, and then stuffed it inside the leg of his trousers. He walked back in to the sight of his relatives getting ready to leave.

"BOY! Stand in front of me" Vernon shouted. "We are leaving for the day. You are to clean up the mess in the kitchen, then go outside to weed and water the garden."

Harry nodded, then scurried off into the kitchen and began filling the sink with hot water. Dudley complained about not finishing his breakfast, and Aunt Petunia scurried around the living room looking for her second good purse.

Vernon gave Harry a glare just before locking the front door. Harry stopped washing the dishes after hearing the car door slam, and simply waited for the sound of the car leaving the driveway.

Harry proceeded to pull the letter out of his pant leg and Patches appeared with two other elves.

"The kitchen needs to be clean and the garden weeded and watered" and the elves gave a small bow and popped off.

Patches eyes got big as he spied the letter in Harry's hand. "Master Harry, is that the letter?"

"Yes" Harry replied with a grin. "Let's go show them the good news" and grabbed Patches arm and disappeared.

* * *

A/N. I know, its a cliffhanger, but I promise I am uploading and typing away as fast as I can. My muse is being relentless about me updating-he will be metioned in this fic-and we will not rest until its finished. A reminder, positive critiques and reviews are appreciated, flames are not. Am I doing good? This is my first fic. Cookies for everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I have had my first review! Super excited, and kind of surprised that I have a few readers that added me to their favorite stories. Also had a few plot bunnies visit me last night, courtesy of my muse doing an excellent chainsaw impression. Last chapter was short, but this chapter should be much longer. Things are definitely looking up for Harry.

Ch. 4. Trip to Gringotts

Harry and Patches appeared in the show home on Privet Drive. They were greeted by Pip, and were led into the breakfast room.

Harry saw the Botts and was grinning from ear to ear, and sat down to join them for brunch.

"Good morning Harry. How was your morning? Did they touch you at all today?" Ingrid inquired.

"No. I put the Confustion Dust in the eggs today. Look at what I got" and Harry waived the letter in front of him. The Botts eyes grew big as Harry handed them the letter.

"Well done love. We can take this to Gringotts, get your financial affairs in order, head to the ministry, then pick up all your supplies". Ingrid said with a wide smile.

With those words brunch was adjourned, and washed up. Harry went into his room and changed clothes, putting on some trousers and a button up shirt under a semi-formal dress robe. The Botts were already dressed, and Bertie was shrinking a briefcase. He smiled at Harry and pocketed the case.

"Alright, lets go" and Bertie offered Harry his arm. Harry grabbed his arm They walked into Gringotts and headed straight for one of the counters in the back.

"Greetings, keeper of metals and treasure. Mr. Potter wishes to view his accounts, and have a bloodstone added to his vaults."

The goblin looked up in surprise, not many wizards remembered the formal greeting. He gave a small bow, and said to follow him. The group was led into a hallway guarded by two heavily armored goblins and said something in gobbledygook. They let the group pass and were led to a door. The goblin placed his hand on a stone circle, and the circle glowed before the door opened.

An older goblin was sitting in a desk and was writing on some parchment before he looked up, and flicked his eyes over the group. He gestured for them to sit down, and the younger goblin left with a small bow.

"I am Silverstone. What can I do for you wizards today?"

"This young man is Harry Potter. He needs to review his accounts and to have a bloodstone added to his vault"

Silverstone glared at them, "And how is it that you concern yourself in his business"

It was at this point that Harry spoke up. "He is my wizard proxy"

Silverstone opened one of the drawers to the desk, and pulled out a box. He set it on his desk and opened it to reveal a rectangular marble block with etchings on the side and a circular indention in the middle leading to the channel on the front. He put a clean sheet of parchment under the block, and then pulled out a bottle filled with mercury looking liquid, one empty vial, and a small dagger with a black blade and bone handle covered with etchings.

"Mr. Potter, I need some of your blood to review your account and for the bloodstone. It will not hurt, and I will heal you immediately afterwards" said Silverstone.

Harry simply handed his hand over to the goblin. The goblin took the knife and was chanting in gobbledygook. As Silverstone made a shallow cut in Harry's hand, the knife handle's etchings briefly glowed and the blood was absorbed in to the blade, and the cut was immediately healed. The goblin then placed the knife over the vial and chanted again. The handle glowed and the blade released the blood into the vial. He grinned, then cleaned the knife with a spell and put it away. He poured a few drops of blood in the other bottle.

Harry intently watched as the blood swirled and turned the liquid a dark purple. It was poured into the depression in the black box, and he noted that Silverstone was watching the parchment. The box etchings lit up and the liquid shimmered into a light blue, and then trickled down the channel. When the blood touched the paper, writing began to fill the parchment.

Silverstone began to read; "It says Harry James Potter, owner of vaults 12, 86, 625, and 687 through parents, vaults 498, 824, 931, 1102, 1236 by being named beneficiary."

Mr. Botts looked surprised. Having a two digit number vault would indicate very old blood. He didn't believe that the Potters were that old. He glanced at his wife, and noticed that one of her eyebrows was slightly lifted. So she was surprised as well. He asked to see the parchment, and at Harry's nod, the parchment was handed over. Harry watched at Bertie studied the paper.

"Can these" pointing to the parchment "be combined and placed in the family vault?"

"Yes, but to combine those and install the bloodstone will take a few hours" said Silverstone.

"We will be back in a few hours. Thank you, keeper of gold"

"My pleasure, keeper of magic"

Everyone stood, and they bowed to Silverstone. They walked in front of Gringotts, and Harry grabbed on to Bertie's arm. He had a worried look on his small face.

Bertie smiled at Harry. "Everything will be alright. Just do exactly like we practiced."

Harry took a deep breath and tried to focus on the coming task. There was a 'crack', and everyone had disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so much….more reviews! Thank you for being gentle with me, like I said, this is my first story. I think I'm finally getting into a rhythm in typing this story. Some of the plans will be revealed in this chapter, so I hope this gets cleared up a bit. Please enjoy!

Chapter 5. The Minister is a Fudgin' Fool

Inside the Ministry of Magic, Harry witnessed controlled chaos. Paper planes flying everywhere, wizard flooing in and out, and lots of loud chatter; Harry had never seen so many wizards in one place.

Ingrid led the way through the throng of wizards, and led them to a pair of double doors that had 'Department of Children and Family' on the window. She walked through the doors and stopped at the front desk. A young man was seated, and was writing something before he looked up.

"I have an appointment with Gertrude Robinson"

The young man stopped and checked out the schedule.

"Mr. and Mrs. Botts?"

Ingrid nodded.

"Please go in. She has been expecting you. First door on the left"

Ingrid gave a sharp knock on the door before stepping in. An older lady with auburn hair sat behind a desk that had stacks of paper and folders pulled out neatly on one side. She had a kind face, and cinnamon colored eyes that matched her hair. Harry decided that he liked her immediately. She looked up from her work and smiled.

"Ingrid, it has been too long since I last saw you! How is my wonderful Pip? I see you brought company"

Hands were shaken, and seats appeared at a wave of the wand.

"It is great to see you too. Pip is doing well. I wish I was simply visiting. This is the young man I was telling you about."

Gertrude gave him a sad smile. "Harry, it is good to finally meet you" she turned back to Ingrid. "There is nothing _legally_ stopping you from adopting him, but I can only imagine the political repercussions. If the Potters had a will, it would've been recorded here and at Gringotts. There is none on file, and there isn't even a legal guardian for Harry. I checked and went through all the files. That's a good and bad thing. It means that Harry can pick out his guardians without interference, but that means until he is adopted, he has no legal protection in the muggle or magical world. There will be plenty to contest the adoption. As soon as the paperwork is filled, it will go straight to the Ministers office. I can only imagine what he will say about it. Now let's see what you brought me"

Bertie pulled out his briefcase and tapped it. It became full size and he pulled it out a file, and then handed it to her. She began flicking through it with a somber expression. She stopped and studied the medical reports. Nostrils flaring and red-faced, she closed the file and tapped it to duplicate it. Taking a deep breath, she pulled out a milky white ball and a vial.

"Harry, I am going to place my wand next to your head. I want you to think and try to remember all the times you have ever been mistreated by your family. I am going to copy your memories and place them in this vial. Then I am going to ask you a few questions and want you to answer me as honestly as you can."

Harry screwed up his face and tried to remember exactly as he practiced at home. It had taken awhile for him to draw up memories at home. The Botts had one of their old friends teach him occlumency to be able to pull up the memories without so much emotional pain. They also let Healer Smithton start giving therapy. It helped some, but he wouldnt be able to fully separate himself from his memories until he left his aunt and uncle's house. Ingrid and Bertie had told him that this would decide what will happen to him in the himself that this will all be over soon, Harry nodded that he was ready, and they began the horrible task of reliving his childhood.

* * *

Minister Fudge was having a remarkable day. His house elves had made an excellent breakfast, his wife gave him a loving kiss before he went to work, one of his bills passed without issue, was able to fire two people, managed to get a feel on a muggle before he obliviated her, and Lucius Malfoy gave him 'gratitude' in the form of a large sack of galleons for a bill he would introduce next week. As he sat at his desk, contemplating if he had enough time to 'get friendly' with the new secretary before lunch, a glow came from inbox tray signaled new mail. 'Hmm, what this? ' he thought.

He picked up the newly arrived mail, and snapped his fingers. One of his elves appeared and left a hot cup of tea then popped away. Fudge's eyes were busily scanning the letter and took a particularly large swallow, when suddenly his eyes bulged and he began to choke. Beating himself on his chest, he began to breathe and had a particularly large smirk on his face. He wrote a short letter and sent it off, and with that, he walked down below to the Department of Children and Family.

'How dare him! Getting adopted without my consent! Why, if he had let me known, I could have arranged for a nice pure-blood family to have taken him in, like the Malfoy's or the Parkinson's. Yes, that would do nicely. They could just lend me the Boy-Who-Lived when I need him to support my bills, and Harry would let them use the Potter fortune, and Harry will get a nice family. Everyone wins, well except Dumbledore' he thought viciously.

'I wish I could see the look on his face when he gets my letter. I wonder if I can get _The Daily Prophet_ to do a last-minute addition for tomorrow. I doubt Harry would mind, he is always giving interviews on how he defeated You-Know-Who. I don't know who these Botts people are, but surely Harry couldn't be _that_ close to them. They will just have to get over it'. It was these slimy thoughts that Minister Fudge stepped on the elevator and pushed the ground floor button.

* * *

Dumbledore was _not _having a good morning. Most of his silver instruments that monitored Harry's health and the wards to the house had stopped working. At first he was puzzled; these instruments had a warranty of 50 years. Perhaps they were just spelled incorrectly; he was going to have some words with the creator. Mrs. Figg had already checked in with the morning report. The Dursley's left early in the day and Harry was at home. He had finished sending off a few letters, when he received a disturbing one from Gringotts.

Gringotts refused to let him tap into any more of the Potter funds, and the keys to Harry's vault declared unusable. When he fire-called to ask why, they said all the keys were voided and that if he had any other questions, to take it up with Harry Potter's wizard proxy.

"Wizard Proxy!" he exclaimed out loud. It was at this point he began to panic and made all kinds of fire-calls. He then received another letter from Mrs. Figg. She had been watching the residence, and her cat alerted her that someone was near the house. She went to take a look and spotted house elves cleaning the backyard garden. He floo to the Dursley's and discovered no one was home, but that there were traces of elf magic in the kitchen and in the boy's broom closet.

He apparated back to Hogwarts just in time to see an owl drop off a letter. Dumbledore considered ignoring the letter, but decided to read it; just in case it had information about Harry. His eyes grew big and crumbled the letter. His magic was uncurling around him in anger, and a few of the portraits shuddered in their frames.

The audacity of these people, trying to pull one on Dumbledore. 'Don't they realize I know whats best for them? Wait till I get my hands on Fudge, I'll choke him with that ugly tie he wears. And Harry, I plan to double his teathers and then bend him over my knee! Disobeying my orders? He will be locked in that broom closet til he cries out for mercy. Perhaps I should turn up those charms I place on him. I will be having words with those Dursley's too', Dumbledore seethed.

He turned around and took a small bag out his pocket, and pulled out a handful of green dust. He threw it in the fire-place, and walked into it and shouted "Ministry of Magic!" He disappeared with a swoosh.

* * *

Minister Fudge happened to open the doors of the Dept. of Children and Family when he saw the people who he was looking for. Harry Potter and his 'new' family were shaking hands with Robinson woman. He puffed himself out and strolled right up to them.

"Mr. Potter, I am Minister Fudge. I would like to…."

"No"

"Excuse me?"

"You called me Mr. Potter, and that's not my name. My name is Harry Botts."

"Well Harry, that is beside the point. I want you to consider perhaps being adopted by one the …."

Mr. Fudge stopped speaking when he realized both Botts had a wand pointed at his face. His face turned white as he saw they were fully prepared to hex him.

"Now see here! You just can't go…"

"NO! You listen! Whatever you have up your sleeve, leave Harry out of it. He is not some toy or puppet that you can pull on a string. You are to leave our son alone; the papers are signed and there is nothing you can do about it." Ingrid snarled at him.

"Who do you think you are?! Yelling and pointing your wand at the Minister of Magic!"

Harry's eyes were wide. Minister Fudge was turning different shades of colors, and Harry wondered if a person could explode themselves with magic. He glanced over just in time to see the young secretary duck behind his desk. That looked like a pretty good idea, so he backed up and hid behind his new mum. He was wondering how this was going to play out, when an old man with a long beard and purple robes walked in.

'This is not gonna be good' thought Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N. Yay! More reviews! Was the last chapter good? This chapter will start off with a BANG! The Botts are going to take actions to protect Harry, and Harry's going to take an unexpected trip. Not as long as the last chapter but a really fun one. The Truffle Shuffle belongs to whoever made "The Goonies"….please enjoy!

Ch. 6. Right in the Kisser!

"PIP!" Ingrid yelled "TAKE HARRY HOME!"

CRACK! Pip looked around and yelped at the surrounding wizards. Harry looked frightened, so she grabbed him by his hand and popped out with him.

"NO! Where is Harry? What have you done with him?!" Dumbledore shouted.

He walked into a standoff, but as soon as he was sighted, Harry was whisked away by a house-elf. He shot a spell, but the man was too fast, and had thrown up a shield. In his anger he began throwing spells at the couple in front of him. Ingrid, in righteous fury, began to fire back. Fudge, always one to preserve his behind, was on the floor crawling away. The young man under the desk had fired his own shield thinking, 'They don't pay me enough for this shite'. He pressed the panic button under his desk, and prayed to Merlin that the aurors were there soon.

Spells were going wild, bouncing off of shields and furniture. Fudge was hit with one that had his hands tied with his own nose hair, and ended up turning pink. One of the plants became enlarged and alive, and was trying to break through the Botts shield. Bertie had amused look on his face as he lazily kept up the shield. Ingrid, however, was wrathful. She was waiting for the spells to tire so she could get ahold of Dumbledore personally. Dumbledore was battling his hat and a giant mouse, that was quite intent on eating his head. Somehow one of the spells hit the desk clerk, and he was doing a lecherous version of the Truffle Shuffle, and was horrified that he couldn't stop. Madam Robinson was locked in her office when the panic button was hit. She could hear all the commotion, but could not do anything about it. She banged on the door and was yelling obscenities at the idiot who locked her inside.

* * *

Madam Bones rushed down to the department with her berst aurors, ready to battle dark wizards or enraged parents fighting to get rid of their non-magical children. With a grim face she busted the door open. It was this sight that greeted Madam Bones and four of her aurors, and stopped the group in their tracks. She was stunned for only a few seconds, until the mouse turned towards her, and leapt into action.

"STUPIFY!" yelled five voices. "Stupify!" "Stupify!" "Finite!" "Incendio!" "Finite Incantatem!"

The plant was now ash, the mouse had become a clock once more, Fudge was released but still pink, the hat became still once more, and the poor clerk was sobbing and trying to pull up his pants.

Madam Bones tilted her hear to one side as is listening to something, then shot off a spell that unlocked a door. Madam Robinson stepped out with her wand out. She grimanced at the sight of the clerk shaking and crying uncontrollably, and lifted an eyebrow at the still pink Fudge.

Madam Bones was livid. "What is the meaning of this?! Put your shield and wands down!" She glanced at the clerk. "Take him to get a calming draught and give him two weeks off."

One of the aurors shuffled of the hysterical clerk, while the others still had their wands out.

"Oh you stay right there Cornelius. You aren't leaving until this matter is resolved." Fudge had tried to sneak off with the clerk. Fudge stood up, his pink face turning a shade of magenta.

Dumbledore spoke first, "These people have kidnapped Harry Potter. I was simply trying to get him back."

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! They have adopted Harry _Botts_. You have never had rights to Harry, and you certainly have none now. I oversaw the adoption myself, and it is unbreakable." Madam Robinson became incensed that Dumbledore would sink to such depths. She made a mental note to help the Botts file charges against that idiot personally. A cousin in the Misuse of Magic Office would speed up the process substantially.

Madam Bones looked at the angry couple with interest. She noted Harry was not in sight.

"Is this true, and where is Harry?"

"He is safe." Bertie said, but did not elaborate.

Madam Robinson handed over the adoption papers to Madam Bones. Albus made a move to grab them, but stopped with a look from Bones and Robinson. Bones readjusted her monocle, and began reading. She was flipping through the papers, and was checking to see if everything was in order.

"May I ask where young Har…oof!" Dumbledore was not able to finish his sentence, due to Ingrid punching him in the face.

"Mrs. Botts!" Madam Bones exclaimed. Ingrid paid no attention to her, and had her wand pointed at Dumbledore. She glared at him and her wand was sparking.

"Where his is, is NONE of your concern Dumbledore! He is our son, and there is nothing you can do about it. You are to stay away from him, far away. You are not to attempt to contact him in any way, shape, or form. You have caused him enough pain already, and I will not allow you another chance to heap your cruelties on him. If you come near him, I will have your blood" Ingrid hissed.

The aurors were watching in awe. The angry lady's magic was crackling around her, and they were thankful it was Dumbledore facing the witch and not themselves. Madam Bones thought that perhaps Mrs. Botts had been a dragon in her last lifetime.

Bertie stepped in at this point, and placed his hand on Ingrid's shoulder. He pulled out his memories as Ingrid conjured him a vial. "We are leaving Madam Bones. This is what happened from my view-point. Any other questions can be directed to our solicitors." and handed her a card.

"You," he directed his gaze at Dumbledore "will hear from our solicitors." He then directed an icy stare at Fudge. "You will stay away from Harry as well."

He held Ingrid's hand and silently apparated away.

A stern Madam Bones turned towards a sheepish, pink Fudge and a fuming Dumbledore.

"You two will go to my office **right now**. If I do not have satisfactory answers, I will let that woman have another go at BOTH of you"

They walked in front of her as the aurors followed from behind. Dumbledore must have been mistaken when he heard one of the auror's whisper, "I would have paid 20 Galleons to see Botts take them on".


	7. Chapter 7

A/N. So I updated my profile, please check it out! It gives a head-up of what I plan to do after this fic-you like? As always tell me what you think, but be gentle! Hopefully I gain improvement as I become a stronger writer. This chapter we are going to see more of Harry's struggle to come to terms with abuse, and his reactions to his new environment. Also a big part of the Botts's plans for Harry will be revealed. This chapter is dedicated to **dogsby**….you're just that awesome!

Ch. 7. Plans Revealed.

Harry was surprised when he landed in the home in America. He thought Pip was going to take him to the house on Privet Drive. Almost immediately he began to panic. What about Bertie and Ingrid? Would his parents be okay? Wait… parents?

'I have parents, parents that love me, I have parents, I'm not an orphan anymore', Harry was almost shaking. 'What happens if they don't come back? If I lose one of them?' Colors started swirling together. He grabbed on to the side of the chair. It was too many feelings for one boy who had lived too much in a short lifetime. Pip, who went to make tea for Harry, let out a squeak when she saw his face.

"Sit down Young Master. You needs to take slow breaths. PATCHES!" she yelled.

Patches arrived with no sound. He gasped when he saw his master.

"Pip! Bring blanket and make toast." And Pip popped away. Patches could feel his master's shock through the bond. As he went to touch Harry, he flinched. Patches pushed all his angry thoughts down as he slowly touched Harry's arm. As Harry relaxed, Patches rubbed small circles on his back and began humming as Harry leaned against him. Pip brought the blanket to Patches, and then popped away again. Patches was forcing Harry to drink the tea in sips. Pip brought the toast with jelly, saying Harry needed sugar in him. She popped away after saying she was going to get lunch started, and that elf Zelly should be called if they needed anything.

Suddenly, Sunspot popped in with a note. Sunspot was Bertie's personal elf. Harry sighed in relief as he took the letter. Harry read the note, then relaxed.

_Dearest,_

_We are fine. Do not be alarmed or panic. We have cleared thing up at the Ministry, and had to make a return trip to the goblins. After that we will run a few errands. Don't worry, we will come as soon as we are able. Eat lunch, and explore the new home with Patches._

_Love_

_Ingrid and Bertie_

Harry had a smile on his face. They were safe. He felt better immediately, and stood up, throwing the blanket on the floor. Patches snapped his fingers, and the blanket disappeared. Harry told Patches the good news, and then said that they should go look around after lunch. They sat down and Pip brought them poached salmon with asparagus covered in cream sauce. Patches also brought him his daily nutrition potion, and one magical core strengthener. Healer Smithton had a potion master brew it for him to prevent damage done to his core when they removed the block. For dessert, Harry happily enjoyed chocolate bread pudding with strawberries.

"That was good Pip. Tell Nilly I said thanks" and Pip popped off.

Harry then turned to Patches. "Let's go see your room first" and they both walked off smiling.

* * *

The Botts were infuriated, but in completely different ways. Bertie was full of righteous anger. 'How dare that Albus fire spells willy-nilly! Not even a warning, very unsportsman-like.'

Ingrid was full of very dark anger. Harming a young one was the vilest thing a person could ever do. She had dark thoughts involving shiny metal objects, and ways she could shove them in those two fools. 'Neither one of those pompous fools shall touch my Harry' she breathed.

Bertie, seeing his wife so angry, called Sunspot and asked for two teas and something light to eat. He pulled the briefcase out of his pocket and tapped it to become full size. He proceeded to write a note to Harry while Ingrid watched. After they both signed it, Bertie passed it to the waiting Sunspot, who simply nodded, then popped off.

As they ate lunch, they talked about what to do about the protection of Harry from Albus-Too-Many-Names- Dumbledore. They both knew his scheming would not end so easily. They decided the best course of action was to first control Harry's public image. That would protect Harry from Dumbledore or Fudge from dragging Harry through the mud.

Through the lunch they decided to contact the solicitors about suing people that used Harry's name or image without his approval. This would cover newspapers, magazines, posters, and books. If the publishers, made a profit, then Harry would receive a large cut. Publishers would be dismayed to see the stop and desist letter the next day. The Botts agreed to take Harry to visit the graves of his parents and see the house that was blown up. They thought it would be essential to his healing, and had managed to buy a medium sized portrait of his family. They then contacted the goblins, and showed how the money that was supposed to be spent on harry was misused. The goblins readily agreed to take actions against Dumbledore and the Dursley's. The Botts were surprised at the fact a separate room was being used to hold letters from gifts and letters at the bank. Those were to be sorted out for hexes, spells, and portkeys; then those would be forwarded to the misuse of magic office to be used as evidence. Harry would get the final say what happened to the rest.

The second thing that was decided was that Harry needed physical protection. It was decided that a tutor would be hired to train Harry in mixed martial arts to compliment the physical fitness routine that was already established. With the muscle memory potion, it would be easy to get Harry trained in less than a few months. Ingrid and Bertie also hired a dueling instructor. Harry was already learning all types of magic, potion making, and theory from both Bertie and Ingrid. They also decided to get him a familiar to take to school for protection.

Unfortunately, Harry would not stay at home for homeschooling. The Botts argued and argued over this, as Ingrid wanted Harry to stay, while Bertie wanted him to go. They compromised on having Harry finish his home schooling to a decent level, and then enroll him in school in the second term. If Harry was in danger, he would be pulled out immediately. They agreed that this way Dumbledore couldn't force or trick Harry into school.

A custom port key was to be made in case of emergencies, and a custom American wand was to be made as well as getting one in England. This would insure that the ministry couldn't track his wand, or the trace could be detected, as it was attached to the wand.

With the ritual coming up, and all the unknown variables coming up, they hoped it would be enough to protect Harry.

* * *

Harry was utterly confused. Confused, worried, and dismayed. 'They would never be this mean. Is this a joke?' Harry thought. He turned to Patches, who was watching carefully.

"Are you sure?" he asked hesitantly.

Patches flapped his ears. "Yes young master. I is sure that they said this is your wing."

"But…but all mine?"

"Yes". The elf said simply.

Harry was stunned. His room was simply amazing. A large room filled with luxury far beyond his imagination. A large four poster bed that had a leaf motif carved into the post. Thick velvet curtains that surrounded one of the biggest beds he had ever seen. A large woolen rug with a star pattern woven complimented the hand scrapped hardwood floors. The ceiling was amazing, and had constellations and their names moving about. In front of the bed was a dark leather bench. The bed had a thick cover with runes woven into it, and it was a few shades darker than that curtains. He just couldn't believe he had a whole room, much less a wing. He nearly had a panic attack when he saw the bathroom. He didn't even want to see the closet; Patches said the closet was large as a room and filled to the top with a brand new wardrobe.

Patches watched as his master's face showed pain and distrust. Too many times he had hidden in the closet and heard the sounds of his poor master getting beaten. He would take the pictures of the bruises, quietly pop off to the Botts and drop them off, then return with potions and salves.

Harry was having a hard time breathing again. Patches immediately told him that he had too much excitement for the day and needed a nap. Harry started undressing himself, and put on a pair of fleece pajamas; he didn't care much for the silk ones. As he snuggled in bed, he noticed he felt very comfortable and relaxed, almost like receiving a hug. He wondered vaguely if that's what the runes did, or if he was just that tired. He stroked the cover and noticed that he felt safe and secure. He realized that his headboard had carvings of magical animals. On the top, he noted sleepily, there were etchings in a different language. Tracing over them with his finger, he was surprised he could feel the magic in them. Tingly, and full of protection of some kind that made his heart ache.

'Such a nice house. I wonder if this is what it's like to be loved.' He thought before his eyes completely shut.


	8. Chapter 8

A/n 1. Thank you for the kind reviews! This chapter focuses on Harry's birthday, the block on his magic, and the beginning of Dumbledore's troubles, including losing a certain phoenix….Skittles owns the 'taste the rainbow' slogan. Any guesses how Bertie and Ingrid are alive and well in their 'young age'? Hint: no philosophy stone. Cookies and Dr. Peppers to all reviewers!

Ch. 8. Albus has a Very Bad Week.

Harry JP Botts was having one of the best weeks of his life. He had an early birthday celebration and received a portrait of his birth parents, the Starstriker broom, many new candies to try, a silver dagger, a bewitched ring that was a portkey and detected poisons and love potions, enchanted necklace that communicated with his parents, acromantucla silk protective wear, dueling gloves, and more than a few gifts from various fans and admirers. He had help sorting through the backlog of mail that he received, then with his parents, made a pile that he planned to donate.

His parents did an interview (no pictures though) with _The Wizarding Times,_ an international newspaper that was located in the US, that said he would not personally respond to letters until he was older. They talked about being famous for his parent's murder was especially hard for a young boy and that the public could gift him with treating him like a person, and not staring or pointing. They made a statement over why they were suing publications who claimed that he was the future dark lord or crazy, and said that Harry was "horrified" that people would bully a young wizarding child at his age.

The Botts were pleased at the interview. It was a young reporter, who knew that this story would further her career. Harry was showed as an innocent boy who endured the loss of his parents. It also showed the Botts as parents who would protect their child. The solicitors congratulated them on a well-played interview.

They did not mention Albus or the abuse of the Dursley's. Harry was working very hard in therapy to get over the shame of being abused, and going public right now would undo the efforts. They decided to let Harry choose whether or not to go public, as it is his life.

That is not to say the Botts were letting Albus or the Dursley's get away with it. Years of planning Harry's escape showed that patience was essential to pull one over Dumbledore. That patience was paying off this week.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was not having a good week. Gringotts was angry at him, and was forcing him to account for every knut in the past 9 years. The unstated threat was he better pay them back, or his head would end up on a pike. The goblin that gave him the keys was no longer working, and was presumably dead. Madam Bones personally gave him the ear thrashing of his life, and he went back to Hogwarts with his wand between his legs. To his frustration, Fudge wasn't reprimanded, as he had the sense to not have fired spells. Mrs. Bones did tell him to bother Harry Botts at his own risk, and that the aurors would not save him again.

All this week, bad thing had happened to him, courtesy of two angry house elf named Patches and Pip. His robes turned invisible in the middle of a conference at the IWC, showing of his rainbow colored boxers. To his unending shame, someone at Hogwarts had put 'Taste the Rainbow' on a banner with his naked picture in the background on the ceiling; Snape never laughed so hard in his life. Minerva was overheard talking to Poppy about obliviating the memory.

The knights in the castle kept offering him rainbow colored lemon drops; personally he thought Snape taught them how to say that.

Someone had spelled his lemon drops all kinds of things; flatulence, diarrhea, turning random colors, and verisitarium. That one was particularly bad as he told Minerva that she had a nice pair of knockers and called Flitwick a midget. Minerva slapped him and hexed him 5 times to next week. Flitwick has said nothing, but later that day his underwear became animated and very hungry. He never trusted his boxers again.

Then to make matters worse, Fawkes left him. He was sitting in the desk when the phoenix flew in front of him, eying him sadly.

"What do you want?" Albus said grumpily. He was in no mood to deal with a melancholy turkey. Fawkes has been moody for the past decade or so, and he had no idea why.

Fawkes studied him sadly, then shook his head and let out a soul piercing shriek.

Albus fell back into his chair, grasping his chest. He knew exactly what the phoenix did; he severed his familiar bindings with Dumbledore.

"WHY FAWKES?! Why did you do it? You will die;_ permanently _die since you severed the binding."

Fawkes simply let out a sad note, and then flashed away.

* * *

Harry was sitting quietly in a small clearing next to a tree in the Redwood Forest in California. His parents, Patches, and his healer were watching him and the high elf. The high elf, named Rohini, agreed to meet him if he was allowed to search Harry's soul. They waited for only a few minutes before Rohini walked out of the forest. He was tall, and had clear blue eyes, and golden hair with streaks of red.

The elf greeted the healer, and seemed surprised by Harry's parents. He gave them a low sweeping bow and murmured something. Healer Smithton looked at his parents closely, but they were focused on Harry. He then eyed Harry, and raised an eyebrow. He gave a bow to Harry as well.

Harry bowed back, slightly confused, then handed master Rohini a gift that he himself made. It was a small orb that contained a potion. When it was thrown in dirty water, it would purify and clean it without killing animals in the location. This one could clean a small lake or river.

After the gift was accepted, he was told to sit and clear his mind. The elf began searching his soul, which why Harry was so quiet. Harry compared it to being warmed in the sun.

Nearly 15 minutes passed, and the elf surprised him by touching his scar. The scar gave a twinge and prickled. He asked Harry to lie down, and told him he was going to remove the 'abhorrent wraith' from the scar. He said he would remove _most_ of the block. Master Rohini believed that if he removed all of if, it could damage Harry's core.

"His magical core is strong, and will erode the rest of the block within two months. It will give him time to adjust to the amount of magic trickling out of the cracks in the block, and his body will prepare him to do so. He will need to eat and sleep more than he is now. He will be more sensitive to magic, and any gift that he has will come out more fully." He said quietly.

He turned to Harry. "I will put you into a deep sleep. You will not feel any pain, and will wake up feeling only slightly sore in two days. That will give your body time to adjust to your magical core. Are you ready?"

He looked at his mum and dad. Ingrid smiled, but looked like she wanted to cry. She had nail marks in her face, something she did when she worried. Bertie had a grim look on his face.

"We will be by your side. You will not be alone during the time that you are out" Bertie said seriously. Patches had already started crying and was nodding his head vigorously.

Harry pulled up all the courage he had, and nodded at Master Rohini. The last thing he remembered was thinking that the strange language that Master Rohini spoke sounded like bubbling water.

* * *

In Hogwarts, the headmaster was screaming. He felt the block, and the tether attached, were cut from Harry. The magic rebounded and was hurting Albus Dumbledore. Paintings were panicking, and both Poppy and Severus were holding him down. Potions were shoved down his throat, until he sicked them up. Before he passed out, he swore her heard Minerva screaming about him biting through his tongue.

* * *

Somewhere in the Forbidden Forest a phoenix was dying. He had lived a long time and had a few good masters. The last one had a stain in his heart, and no matter how he tried, the stain kept growing. Even though he was dying, he was happy. Out there was a new wizard, _his_ wizard, with a soul that would shine bright as the sun. He wondered if he would be a phoenix again. He wondered if he would even be a 'he'. He felt happiness, and felt the flames burn away the rest of his body.

In a different part of the forest, life was hatching. A young magical animal opened its eyes to the world for the first time.

* * *

a/n. whew! That was hard work. Thank you **MAFITA** and **magical fan18** for the reviews. **AVANA**, if my fic is your soul mate, then who am I to get in the way of true love ;)

**katconan**- such a long review-thanks! Unfortunately, Harry is a young victim of abuse. The Botts are putting his needs first, before their need of revenge. To go and announce to the world that he is a victim isn't healthy for a child. Now they will definitely get revenge, but they are being methodical and very controlled about the way they go about it. And as for Molly? Well she will most definitely be in the fic, but she will have bit off more than she can chew; in the form of one very angry Ingrid. I will say they will have a fight that will leave Hogwarts talking about for decades


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. The Waiting Game

A/n: Thank you for so many reviews! With this chapter, I will officially reach 10,000 words…Dr. Peppers for everyone! Fawkes is dead-but he's not out of the picture. The elf's name is pronounced row-he-knee. Grab tissues, it's a sad chapter. Harry's lineage is revealed, as well as his parents. Sevvy gets a brief mention.I would like to add that I usually PM my reviews, and that you are more than welcome to PM back with more questions.

Bertie had a stern look on his face. Master Rohini looked back at him with a rather amused expression. After clearing the block from Harry, Master Rohini had simply invited himself to go with them home until Harry awoken. Bertie was not pleased with it, but allowed it when Ingrid narrowed her eyes at him.

So they were seated in Harry's room, staring at each other. Harry was sleeping soundly, and they checked on his magical core every hour to calculate how strong it would be.

Harry's family portrait had been brought into the room. They watched over him with concern and had a great many questions. Both parties were unhappy with the result. Lily seemed puzzled that her sister would treat her only child so bad. However,James was adamant that Petunia was always mean, even before they were married. Lily seemed unable to accept it, until she had heard some very disheartening news.

Harry had refused to see his parents. He absolutely refused to see them or speak with them. That made them very unhappy, and even more so when they found out Harry's reasoning. It took Healer Smithton three sessions to drag out the truth from Harry.

"I just don't want them to see how much of a freak I turned out to be. Petunia said they would be ashamed of what I am. They died protecting me, and I turned out to just…just be a loser." he mumbled to Healer Smithton.

Lily and James cried and cried. Healer Smithton said that the emotional scars that Petunia left were deep, but needed time to heal.

"He is making amazing progress. I suggest we wait a few more months, and see if he has changed his mind then" Healer Smithton speculated.

So his parents were placed in the study at Harry's request. He did ask for other paintings to be brought for them so they wouldn't be bored. A picture of a horse, the inside of a house, a festive wizard carnival and another with a library were added to the study.

Today was the last day to watch him. Lily and James stared, and whispered how much he looked like certain relatives, whether or not he got Grandfather Potter's knobby knees, and so on.

With a last loving look, they were moved back into the study. Bertie seemed to be mulling of something, so Master Rohini just waited. Eventually, Bertie finally spoke to Master Rohini.

"Why exactly did you want to come with us to see Harry awaken? You know that he will be fine, as you are a Master of the craft." Bertie watched Rohini as he spoke.

Master Rohini mouth lifted at the corners.

"I was wondering when you would ask. Tell me, what do you know of elves?" Rohini smiled

"Not much. You have a secretive race, and you come out as adults at the age of 200." Bertie gruffed.

"All elves are descended from the Goldenheart trees. That is why we hold them sacred, as they are our ancestors. Even the little ones called house elves, cursed still they be" he paused.

"Every elf is gifted with the knowledge of our death. Even when we are but young saplings, the time and day are seared in our minds. It is a great comfort, and allows us to live our life accordingly. My time is almost up. I have decided to bestow several gifts on your son. There will be no great price for him, as I have decided to do this willingly."

Bertie was astonished. Rohini was serenely telling him that he was going to die, as if they were discussing what to eat tomorrow.

"My friend, I have seen his heart. It is as pure as the fallen snow. Despite the evils that plagued his life, his spirit is untouched. It is a great honor to give one such as him, a gift of magic."

Rohini's voice wavered. "I…I am pleased with my life. I watched as my mate was taken from me by death. I tire of seeing her in my dreams, and I wish to be with her once more"

He looked at Harry with tears in his eyes. "Within his small body resides the soul of my unborn child. The soul of a fey, residing in the body of a halfling dragonborn. He is your son now, but he used to be mine."

There was a silence, as Rohini was trying to calm himself.

"I was surprised, when I looked into him and saw my son staring back at me. The ancestors have favored me beyond measure, to let me see my son again. I am unworthy, but I accept the gift gratefully"

The elf gained composure, and then spoke again.

"I will leave him my dagger, as it is a father's duty to give such a gift on the brink of manhood. My second gift is a small brooch. It has unimaginable protective power, and every fey who sees it will give him help if he needs it. The third is intangible" and he was silent again.

Bertie had no idea what to say. It made sense that Harry would have a fey soul. He would be able to stand against the dark without succumbing. He was touched that the elf acknowledged him as his father. He wasn't surprised that he knew Harry was a dragonborn. As a dragonborn himself, he had smelled it when he first saw Harry.

Ingrid was a full blooded dragonborn, and it showed up when she first met Harry. The smell of a hatchling drove her to claim him. It also caused her to become _very angry_ when she thought he was threatened. She had attempted to burn down the Dursley's house. Luckily, she settled for the car though. Her work was attributed to one of Dudley's friends, and to Dudley's disappointment, was not allowed to see him again. Harry was quite pleased about it, as Piers Polkiss was a mean person.

He did wonder how Harry was a dragonborn, and he concluded that it was through Lily. He was concerned; as that meant Petunia and her offspring should be dragonborn as well. He decided to do a thorough investigation and question her later. He sighed and turned towards Rohini.

"Intangible? What exactly are you giving him, Master Rohini?"

* * *

A continent away, Albus Dumbledore had finally recovered from a most unpleasant episode. His tongue had healed, and he recovered from the backlash of magic. He was quite angry, and had stayed in the hospital bed considering the seriousness of the situation. He had appeased Gringotts by allowing one of his possessions to be sold, and gave them the resulting galleons. Petunia had actually kept receipts of expenditures that she claimed to have bought for Harry. The goblins had went through them and had trouble eliminating them, because Harry did receive the cast offs. They grudgingly accepted most of them, and for that Albus was relieved. Luckily for Albus, the possession in question was 3 pints of Acromantucla venom, courtesy of Hagrid.

He woken up _very_ angry, then incredibly saddened. Fawkes was one of his oldest friends, and he had left without as much as a backwards glance. He thought in a vague part of his mind, that perhaps it was his fault. He quickly shoved it away, as he consoled himself that it was for the greater good. Fawkes was angry when he placed the block on Harry, and refused to see him for weeks. He tried to reason with the phoenix, but to no avail. Eventually he totally forgot the reason why Fawkes was angry, and continued to do things for the greater good. Fawkes was angry, and then it seemed to turn into depression. Albus decided to set those thoughts aside for another day, and focus on the problem at hand.

The problem with Harry Potter (he refused to call him Harry Botts), was his formidable guardians. Harry needed to be malleable to be made into the future leader of the light. Through Severus, he discovered that the couple had lived on Privet Drive for some time. Albus cursed his luck, as he had no idea of how long they have influenced the boy.

Severus noted that they were considered Sorcerer-level wizards, but no official test had ever been done, and he thought that they were considerably stronger. He also pointed out that Bertie Botts was a Potions Master, and a pioneer in his field. Severus would have given up his right leg if he could talk to the potion master. His candies gave him a fortune to back up his studies, and were extremely profitable. Snape privately thought Albus was out of his league, and refused to go head to head with either of them. There was no record of their birth; only the marriage certificate that was in the Ministry of Magic. Taking on a wizard of unknown age and strength was suicide, and Severus liked his head attached.

He secretly resolved to reserve his opinion of the boy. He was half of Lily, and he told himself that was the half that he would try to see. Lily was a genius, and he hoped that the child had some of her in him.

'Who knows' he thought sadly, 'In a different life, he could have been my child'.

It was with these somber thoughts he left Albus in the hospital wing, and went back down into the dark dungeons. Albus paid him no mind, as he was considering how to best separate Harry from his new family. He sighed, and considered that perhaps the best way was to wait till school officially started.

A/N. Yay, another chapter down! Hope you liked it. My updates will slow down soon, as I got a very busy week ahead. Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N. Thank you to everyone who has left a review. I need to clear things up a bit. I am skipping the whole philosopher's stone drama. Harry will go to Hogwarts. That means certain characters will be older than in cannon. Ginny will be Ron's twin. It was such a long weekend! I was informed that my family has made an executive decision, and will come over for Thanksgiving. I got to buy new furniture, décor, learn to cook a pecan pie….etc. I also have plans for the weekend, so I will definitely be busy, but I still plan to update at least another time this week . Now…on with the show!

[ ] indicate different language.

Chapter 10. Magical Gifts.

Harry woke up to the sound of low discussion. He took a deep breath, and fluttered his eyes. Surprisingly, he found himself in his room.

"Harry, are you awake?"

"Blerg"

Harry saw his dad smiling at him. Pip was in the corner and popped away. He cleared his throat.

"Water please"

Harry sat up, still sleepy. He noticed soreness in all his limbs- as if he had finished a long run. Bertie handed him a glass filled with water, and Harry drained it dry. He handed it back twice before his thirst was quenched. He looked around and smiled; Master Rohini was there watching with a small smile.

Pip popped in with Ingrid and Patches, and all three were happy and relieved.

"Harry, my darling. I am so happy to see you have awakened." Ingrid clasped her hands together.

She glanced at Master Rohini. "Have you checked him over, Master Healer?"

"I was waiting for him to fully awaken. I shall wait outside in the garden. Dress warmly and eat light." and he inclined his head towards Harry before stepping out of the room.

Harry got up and went to relieve himself. He washed up and asked Patches to set out something appropriate to wear while he ate. He padded downstairs, and found that breakfast was ready to eat. Pi had set out a poached egg, toast lightly buttered, and some blanched asparagus. He drank his potions then ate slowly.

Ingrid and Bertie kept him company; they seemed reluctant to leave his side.

Harry went back up, brushed his teeth, put on the sweater and denims that Patches pulled out, and then walked outside to meet his parents and Master Rohini.

Master Rohini was sitting in front of a tree, while is parents were watching. Ingrid had pen and pad floating in the air. Harry wondered about them, but didn't ask.

"Please sit and relax. I will examine your core and tell you how you are progressing."

Harry sat down and cleared his mind. He had been practicing occlumency for quite some time, and practiced every chance he got. It had helped him some with the Dursley's, and had been a really great help in therapy. His real reason for practicing was to prevent meddling old men from stealing his secrets. The old man on the chocolate cards was highly skilled in legilimency, and Harry needed his mind to be strong.

Master Rohini was deeply meditative; his eyes took on a luminous glow while his hands were in front of Harry's chest. There was a slight glow around him, and Bertie notice that the grass and flowers seemed just a bit greener in his presence.

Harry heard a sigh and opened his eyes to see Master Rohini's eyes glistening. He was surprised, but said nothing. Master Rohini waved his hand and the floating pen began writing while Ingrid and Bertie watched the pad eagerly.

"Your core has increased significantly while trapped behind the block. It is called the Dam Effect. To combat the block, your body adjusted to it by pulling magic from the surrounding environment in an effort to break the block." Master Rohini paused.

"You may have noticed when you touched certain things or people, or by simply standing in different locations. Your skin may have tingled, and you found yourself _having _to touch the items. Can you think of anything?" Master Rohini waited while Harry thought.

He stopped biting his lip. "Yes. My cousin, even when he was mean I found myself needing to be near him. I would get into trouble, because sometimes he said I would shock him. But we had to visit one of Vernon's relatives when I was about 8 and had to share a bed one night. He fell asleep and I had put my hand on his arm. I felt kind of …thirsty….and something in me pulled at the tingles. I felt A LOT better, and I didn't feel the need to go near him ever again."

Ingrid and Bertie exchanged a look. Ingrid had said that she had smelled dragon in Dudley when he was young, but noticed around ten that he smelled muggle. If Harry had taken Dudley's, and possibly Petunia's dragon heritage and magic, he would be dangerously powerful, and perhaps a full blooded dragon instead of a halfling.

"That would explain it. Now Harry, I have decided to give you three gifts. Please step closer."

Harry stepped closer. He didn't see Ingrid struggling not to cry, as she was fully aware the situation. Bertie had a stony face.

Master Rohini pulled out a sheathed dagger from somewhere out of the folds in his cloak. Harry thought it was a pretty sheath, but gasped when the blade was drawn. The blade seemed luminous, and had some scripted launguage on the blade. It was mesmerising, and Harry felt something deep stir.

Master Rohini slid the blade across his palm, leaving a thin red line and the blade slightly bloody. He took Harry's hand and made a similar cut. He then spoke his murmurring language.

"[From father to son the blade is passed. Protected his life as mine will not last. Fly against darkness and never miss; living dagger, defend him as a father's last wish ]".

Harry surprised his self by by replying back in the foreign language, and had no clue what came out of his mouth.

"[The blade unsheathed, the son received. Leaves fall and season change; the father goes back into the woods again.]"

The blade shimmered, and Harry felt the magic cling to him. It seemed alive somehow, and he realized that his hand itched for the blade. The blood disappeared, and so had the cuts on their hands.

'Sort of odd. Must be elvish magic' and Harry pushed it out of his mind as the blade was resheathed and passed to him. He felt something near his heart stir, and found this to be a very sad moment and unsure why. He looked down at the dagger and tucked it into his belt.

Master Rohini was choked up; Harry's fey soul called him father in the ancient tongue. He blessed the ancestors silently to continue to bestow such a wonderful gift. He pushed down the urge to take the child and hold him close. He sensed that ingrid had turned away because of the tears on her face. She had argued with him while Harry slept not to do this, for he was choosing to give his life so that Harry may have a better one. He thought that it was the easiest choice he ever made.

He stomped down on his emotions while he pulled out the brooch. It was two delicately shaped silver leaves of the Goldenheart tree. He pinned it on Harrys sweater and told him to take it everywhere.

He then took a deep breath and held out his hands, and Harry watched as Master Rohini's eyes turned silver then darkened to black. A flush of heat started at the head and moved downward. He felt himself change, like his body was stretching and folding against itself. His mind seemed to open and he suddenly has a grasp on his magic. The strange feeling stopped and he looked to see Bertie holding the elf up.

"Are you alright Master Rohini?"

"It took alot of magic Harry. I simply need rest."

Master Rohini looked...older. The red in his hair lightened and his face seemed to glow more.

Harry seemed puzzled, then had a small suspicion in his mind. He asked of a mirror and Ingrid conjoured one up with a raised eyebrow.

He looked at himself, and jumped back in surprise "You made me an elf." he said feeling lightheaded.

His ears were only changed a bit, but his hair was longer, smoother and softer. It had lightened to a glossy chocolate brown. His face had higher cheekbones, and he noticed his eyes were no longer so close together. His eyes were more piercing, his nose straighter. He had put on a few inches and his body had a healthy look about. His skin was clearer and a healthy glow. 'I look totally different.' At once his thoughts took a dark turn and decided to get it over with.

"Why? Did you not like how I looked before?" Harry asked quietly.

Bertie answered, "Harry we love you not matter how you look. Master Rohini gave you this gift to help protect you by bolstering you abilities. If you want we can always glamour you to change you back to the way you look before"

He felt relief, then wondered about Master Rohini. "Thank you Master Rohini, for such priceless gifts". he said.

''[My little sapling, I wish I could do more.] Think nothing of it, little light-foot" Master Rohini said.

Harry immediately grasped what he said. 'Sapling? Hmm, we must be related somehow since he gave me elf abilities.' Harry thought.

''[Thank you teacher]".

Master Rohini immediately smiled. " I gave you all the knowledge of my years. It will be as my memories are yours."

Ingrid invited him inside for a meal to give him some energy before Master Rohini left. Harry took it upon himself to grab Master Rohini's other arm and help him inside. Master Rohini accepted, and they walked to the house together.

Master Rohini glanced at his soul son. 'This may be as close as I can get to a hug from this sapling. I will accept it as such'.

He gripped the little tighter, and his soul sang with happiness that it was returned. 'My son, I do this so that you may live. Please forgive me' he thought, and they entered the home together.

* * *

In the Fobidden forest, a mother was eagerly watching her young. Her name was Ammut, named after the half-demon egyptian witch who killed dark wizards in her day. She had laid one egg about a decade ago, and it only recently decided to hatch. She was relieved, and was happily watching her eggling squirm. The fuzzy owlet chirped happily, and she watched as the owlet shifted into the form of a snake.

Within its very short life, the magical metamorphmageus had shifted forms over a dozen times. She watched as the two tailed fox turned into a panther, a wyvern, nightshadow phoenix, red-tongued mamba,2 different owls, an english bulldog, note weaver bird, nundu, demiguise, black tailed wolf, then back to the fox form.

She was proud of her daughter, and happy that the wizard soon to be bonded was so powerful. A metamorphmageus was never bound to one set form, and to shift this early indicated someone with raw power.

She felt her daughter send a happy impression towards her. They were born with both telepath and empath ability, and could speak to their wizards at will. Her young daughter could only send feelings or impressions, but she was confident that she would pick up quickly. it would probably be another 2 weeks till her daughter went to search out her chosen wizard.

She sighed as her daughter's scales were flipping through colors. Her own wizard had been locked in a tree,and she couldn't brew the potion to rescue him. She killed the witches familiar, but could not save her wizard. She asked the phoenix that lived in the castle for help, and he tried his best to get his master to pay attention and save the wizard. He even flashed the potions master there, but the potion master just seemed confused. Last week the phoenix burned himself out while she watched at a distance. All the magical creatures in the forest mourned the death of the Sunbright phoenix. The hearbreaking cry of the phoenix told everyone that his bonded betrayed him, She knew that the centaurs considered it a bad omen, and decided to treat the headmaster they once held in high regard with hostile suspicion. She hoped that when her daughter could speak, that she would tell her wizard and free her bonded.

Her daughter sent a puzzled feeling. She noticed her mother's sadness, and wondered why. She tucked her daughter into the nest, and continued pondering the loss of her friend.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N. I was added to two communities…yay! This is going to skip around a bit; everyone should get a mention. There should have some funny bits in this chapter. My shout out goes to my guys mom (R.I.P.); she inspired the beard scene-just swap it for a tie, and she really did that to a real life "Albus". How you guys like Harry's new magical animal -is she unique? Also I'm not sure about killing off Rohini anymore-your thoughts? As always please review!

{Telepathy} [Other language]

Chapter 11. Cause and Effect

Ingrid and Harry popped in to Hogsmeade. She was _quite_ angry, and had a letter scrunched in her hand. Bertie suggested that Harry should go with her, mostly in an effort to keep her calm, as he could not go. Harry was in semi-dress robes with all of his regular protective gear on; acromantula silk underclothes, emergency portkey, poison detecting ring, dagger, and brooch. He also wore a glamour over his fey features; those would be kept a secret as long as possible. Ingrid was also dressed up, and was carrying a lot more items hidden on her person. He was nervous, but he needed to show Dumbledore who exactly he was messing with; Ingrid, an angry mom and dragonborn to boot. He spared a thought for Bertie; he was having a 'talk' with Harry's former relatives and making arrangements to get into Hogwarts. Harry secretly hoped that Bertie turned them into dragon dung. They moved swiftly, and stopped to talk to no one.

Ingrid walked up to the gates of Hogwarts with Harry walking behind her. Both of their senses were flared out for threats. The gates creaked open and they continued the walk to the front of the castle.

Harry took everything in with interest, as this was his future school. He knew Ingrid wasn't happy, but 'Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer' seemed a good idea to go by. He thought it seemed a bit scary, but he knew that Ingrid would keep him safe.

The huge double doors were opened by a withered, cranky man named Filch. He was partially balding, wore grubby clothes, had a rather sharp odor, and a mangy cat that hung about his ankles.

"What chu' want?" he grumbled.

"To let us in, you complete nincompoop! What type of people do they have working here? Open the doors NOW! I will be having words with the _Headmaster_." Ingrid seethed.

Filch let them in, begrudgingly, and led them to the headmasters office. Harry was amazed at the sheer vastness of the castle, and his skin was buzzing with magic. He thought that the stairs were a bit unsafe, as they moved on their own accord, and thought that the castle could use some insulation.

Filch led them to a stone gargoyle and whispered into its ear. Neither Harry nor Ingrid showed that they heard 'Curly Wurly', and Harry only jumped a bit when the gargoyle slid over. Filch left them, and they stepped on the stone steps that moved on their own.

Ingrid gave his hand a small squeeze, and she stepped into the office.

He saw cabinets full of strange things and books, portraits talking to one another, and at the center sat a desk with a bearded old man.

"Ahh… it's Mrs. Botts and young Harry. What do I owe this pleasure of this visit? May I offer you a lemon drop?" Albus said with twinkly eyes. Harry felt that the man was not pleased to see Ingrid.

"You can tell me exactly why I shouldn't hex you back to Camelot for writing the biggest load of dragon dung in this damnable letter!" and Ingrid slammed the crumpled letter on the desk.

* * *

Severus Snape had a marvelous day. He gotten a good deal on moonstones and unicorn tears at _The Stirring Cauldron_ and was contacted to be in _The Advancing Potioneer _for the next article_. _They were impressed by his usage of the unicorn hair, three drops of blood, and dried nettles that changed a common cleaning potion to a warding potion. He received congratulations from his colleagues as he was one of the youngest wizards to ever receive such an honor. He was thinking of telling his elf of pulling out some of his reserved wine as a pat on the back when he entered his home. He spelled himself clean from the floo, pulled off his cloak and shoes, and made his way into the kitchen.

He was about to help himself to the meal that Millie made, when a voice startled him.

"I hear congratulations are in order. To be the youngest wizard in _The Advancing Potioneer_ is something to be commended."

An older wizard that was dressed well was leaning against the door to the kitchen. He didn't have his wand out, but that didn't mean that he was harmless. Traps could have already been laid, poisons soaked on things he might have touched….

"Who are you, and why are you in my house?" Severus spoke tersely. His wand was with his cloak, and he made a mental note to buy a wand holster for his wrist if he survived.

The wizard flicked up an amused eyebrow. "You should know, as you have requested that I take you on as an apprentice several years ago."

Severus leaned back in his chair, eyes wide open. "Bertie Botts? The potion master with over 400 discoveries?"

"Goodness, is it really so few? I must have forgotten to list a few of them. Hmm, well then that makes this much easier. I would like to accept you as a formal apprentice." A parchment popped out of thin air, and Bertie handed the parchment over the Severus.

Severus accepted it, a bit suspiciously though. He opened it and began reading through it. It was clever and well thought out. His eyes widened at the percent that Bertie agreed to give him for future discoveries. His Slytherin senses told him there was something more to this deal, and he decided it was better to ask now than to be surprised later.

"Why now? What are you planning to get out of this deal?" Severus asked in a guarded tone.

"Are you up to hear a story? Perhaps you should call your house elf to bring some of your fine wine…"

With a broad grin, Bertie Botts began the tale of a young boy named Harry Potter.

* * *

Ammut looked at her young daughter. She was going wild and she was now a multi colored snake, since her snake form was the most advanced. She kept flashing happiness, confusion, and the pull on her magic. Her wizard was close, as in within 5 miles close. Ammut sighed, commanded her daughter to change forms, and picked up the wiggly fox in her mouth. She changed into a large dog, and then trotted off to the direction of the pull. 'Maybe somehow I can tell them about my master. I haven't formed a friendship bond in a long time, but perhaps now is the time.' She thought positively.

* * *

Harry noticed that the portraits seems shocked (a few seemed pleased) by Ingrid's treatment of the headmaster. Albus raised one thick eyebrow at the letter.

"I am sorry, but I don't quite understand the anger on your part. I thought I was perfectly clear in the letter" Albus twiddled his thumbs.

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! I told you that you were not allowed to contact him in any shape or form. Then you have the audacity to send him a **letter, **stating that you have some belongings of his deceased father and you wish him to contact you in order for him to receive it!" Ingrid's voice was nearly screeching, and Harry felt her magic crackling. He was surprised that she hadn't gone for her wand yet, and then noticed the reason why. Her hands were taking on a rather scaly look, and Harry tentatively placed a hand on her shoulder.

Albus, however, decided to open his mouth and make the situation much worse.

"My lady, it is my right as a friend to his parents to make sure that Harry has something to remember them by."

Harry stepped back, as Ingrid went absolutely still. In one swift movement, she grabbed his beard and jerked him up out of his seat. The headmaster let out a yelp of pain and indignity.

Her voice was very quiet, but Harry was sure that the portraits heard every word.

"Listen very closely, you decrepit old goat. Harry is **my** son, and you are no friend to us. How you deluded yourself that you actually care for him is beyond me. I will not tolerate you meddling in his life. He is not a weapon that you can use against the dark; he is a child that needs to be sheltered and protected. You will send his fathers things by owl today. Any more funny business and I will call you out for a wizards duel. I hope that we understand each other" and with that she picked up the scissors on the desk and cut off his beard.

Albus Dumbledore toppled behind his desk, and she banished the beard with the exception a few strands.

She motioned for Harry to follow her, and walked to the door then stopped.

"For the record, Harry will be starting late this term. Good day Albus" the continued strolling out the door.

Albus sat at his desk, wondering how he let things get out of hands. As he put his hand touching his new haircut, one Phineas Black said, "If I were still alive, I would sweep that woman off her feet. All that fire in her eyes, and her magic crackling like thunder…." And put his hand over his heart, a goofy smile plastered on his face.

As they walked out the front doors, Harry stopped Ingrid and unexpectedly gave her a hug.

"Mum…..thanks. Let's go home" He whispered in her dress.

Tears of joy and gratefulness spilled down Ingrid's cheeks. How she had been waiting to hear him say that!

"Oh my darling! Let's go home and have a small celebration, for pulling one over the beardless wonder" she said dabbing her eyes. As they walked to the gate, movement caught their eye. A large dog had run in front of them and sat down, dropping a small furry bundle of white fur.

Ingrid pushed Harry behind her and a golden dome rose up around both of them. She was taking no chances with her hatchling.

{Hello. No need to be frightened. I come bearing the young ones bond mate.}

Ingrid's eyes open wide. This was no ordinary dog, and she smelled the strangeness of the dog's blood.

{What are you?}

{Magical metamorphmagus.}

Ingrid never heard of such a creature, but she did know what a metamorphmagus was, and wondered if the dog had other forms.

{The bundle of fur, it is the bond mate to my hatchling?}

{Yes.}

The golden dome came down, and Harry was surprised. He heard nothing of the conversation and was worried.

"Harry, do you feel a pull to the small animal on the ground?" Ingrid asked gently.

Harry studied the white fluffy ball, and walked towards it. The large dog backed up respectfully. He knelt on the ground and touched it. Immediately swirls of colors surrounded him and the bundle, and Harry felt a happiness that was not his own.

Ingrid threw up a hasty illusion to prevent anyone from seeing what was happening, and was trying to absorb some of the leftover magic. Albus would know something was happening, but he wouldn't figure it out by her being careless.

The large dog copied the human, and assumed she had a good reason for doing so. Powerful wizards had enemies, and it was always good to keep your strengths hidden.

It was over, and Harry was smiling and holding the bundle carefully. Ingrid let out a sigh of relief.

{Thank you. The old man in the castle has bad intentions for my son.}

{My daughter will take care of him. Now I ask for a favor. Free my wizard; he is trapped in a tree.}

Ingrid was thoughtful. She was unsure of this unknown wizard. What if he was evil? At the same time, what if he was a good wizard stuck in the tree? She couldn't ask the familiar; they were loyal and would support their master no matter what. She made a decision.

{I will send my son and your daughter to my home. You shall tell me more about your wizard. Then I shall look at your tree. Will you remain in this form?}

The dog tilted her head, sensing the hesitation in the witch's thoughts.

{I will wait here in this form. Send the nestlings to safety.}

Ingrid nodded her head, and then continued the walk down to Hogsmeade with a happy Harry and a ball of fur in tow.

Ammut watched as the group walked away. 'Please come back. My Godric deserves to be saved.' she thought sadly.

A/N. Hope you enjoyed it. Are you surprised? Not sure if I will be able to upload again this week, but as promised, I have uploaded twice this week. As always, R & R, just no flames :)

* * *

autumngold: Yes, there is always a chance Dumbles will try something, but that was the strongest block he had, and I doubt he will try that again. Dumbles is more focused on getting Harry back under his control right now. they are more worried about Dumbles or Fudge forcing Harry to come back tby making some trumpt up law, and they are sticking to the addage 'keep your enemies close'. Harry will have plenty of people to to protect him in Hogwarts, not to mention he has gotten pretty powerful himself. We will get a taste of that next chapter


	12. AN---please read!

Ok, this is just a A/N, buts its kind of an important one. I am torn about what to do with Master Rohini. I love his character, and he is most

delightful to write about. Its not just about Harry, its about him too. Harry has two parents that love him very much. He does deserve all

the love that he can get. However, Master Rohini has lost his wife and son once before. When I imagine love between elves, I can't see the

paingoing away-even if there is hundreds of years to mend. Master Rohini loves Harry not just because of his soul, but that Harry was

created in love with his wife. In essence, let him be with Harry and have him still be in pain for his wife, or let him go and finally be with his

wife knowingthat Harry is safe. Harry will know that he is his soul father, but the one he will consider "dad" is still Bertie. I am NOT posting a

poll, as i really want to know what you think out it and my reasoning. I got to know because I need to adjust my chapters. thanks as always-

and let me know what you think!


	13. Chapter 12

A/N. I have decided what to do with my elf-y friend, but I'm not gonna tell….yet….BWAHAHAHA! We finally get to learn how Godric managed to get stuck inside a tree. Cuteness in the form of Harry's new friend. The Dursley's will get a small taste of their own medicine. Severus gets a nod. My shout out goes to my guy; he supplies me with Dr. Pepper (my drug- I swear it has something addictive in it) as I write. Has anyone checked out **magical fan18**? They have a poll up, and are counting votes on one of their own fics-I have been checking out a few of my reviewer's fictions (I see you **FAYKAN** and **dracoqueen**!) Thanks to all my reviewers- you are all beautiful and amazing :D

{Telepathy} [Other language]

Chapter 12. New Housemates and Potions.

Harry popped in to the gate of his house with his new familiar. His new friend sent an upset feeling, and had to be calmed down.

"It's ok. I don't like it much either, but it's the fastest and safest way to get home." Harry told her as he rubbed her small body.

He took the glamour off of his face as he carried her past the garden. Pressing his hand in a circular metal plate, the door opened and he walked inside.

Patches was the first to greet him at the door, and gave a small squeak of excitement when he saw Harry. Unfortunately, it also scared his friend and she shivered into her snake form.

"[Bite! Bite ! Go!]" She hissed as she stood up in Harry's arm.

"Stop! That's not nice. He is my friend and you will not bite Patches." Harry said sternly. The hissing stopped, and she shifted into the bulldog form.

Patches was afraid. "How did the animal change? It will not bite me or other elves?"

"No. It is my familiar and I will tell it to behave. She's only a baby, and you scared her a little. Tell the other elves that about her, and just try not to scare her." Harry said.

Patches eyes got big. "A baby? Poor baby, and just left his mum. Are you hungry; what does baby eat? Does baby have name yet?" Patches asked caringly.

Harry didn't know, so he tried something unusual and sent a 'hungry' feeling with a puzzled though. He immediately got a picture of meat, eggs, and milk for her mom.

"She eats meat cut up into tiny pieces and her mum's milk. But I think it depends on what form she is in. So I guess whatever is good for puppies would work. Can we also find her a bed and blanket to keep her warm? And maybe a litter box for my bathroom?"

Patches nodded and disappeared. Harry took her to his room and showed her where they would sleep. She seemed quite happy, and sent happy feelings about Patches; understanding that she was not allowed to bite him.

Patches brought back magazines of beds, blankets, and litter boxes, and showed them to Harry and his new friend. Harry told her she could pick out one of each, as he received money for his birthday. She understood what he said, and flipped through the magazines until she found one that she liked.

She picked one that looked like a miniature bed from _Magical Pets Galore. _It was guaranteed to grow with her and had a feature to play nature sounds. The blanket was charmed to stand up to washes and never fray. He found a litter box that looked more like a small dollhouse. It had a mat that opened the door when stood on, and then closed to give privacy. The charm and transferring spell would keep it ever clean and fresh. He also picked out a few other things since she was still young, and found toys and special food.

Pip brought the new member of the family dinner, and took the money Harry gave her and bought everything on the list he had given her. Harry thought his friend had a pretty good looking lunch. It had chopped up meat, vitamins, mixed with rice and vegetables. She happily ate, and then sent 'tired' feelings at him. He let her know that he was going to pick out her name, and then go find some dinner for himself. Patches said he would watch over her, and show her where the litter was placed when she awoke.

Being a bulldog, she was letting out content small snores. Harry smiled as he flicked through one of his books over plants. 'Hmm…I like this one. One of the world's most deadly plants, but people mistake it for being harmless since it's pretty. Oleander…the world's most deadly flower'

With that thought, he went downstairs to find something to eat.

* * *

Ingrid was studying the runes carved into the tree carefully. They were small and well hidden; Morgana Le Fey was no slacker in obscure magic. Ingrid reluctantly came back, and Ammut had told her the story of how Hogwarts was built.

The founding four, plus their two friends had raised one of the greatest magical structures of the age. Then calamity struck, as Salazar's favorite cousin was killed by a muggleborn. Salazar took it hard, and it was made worse by Morgana whispering in his ear. Her intense hatred stemmed for her father, leaving her pureblooded mother for Merlin's muggle mother. Morgana's hatred for muggleborns became the hatred of Salazar, and it was not long before the six were fighting. Merlin took the side of the others, while his half-sister pulled Salazar away from the group.

Eventually all the bickering and fighting reached a climax. A small argument over a student led to a full blown wizard's duel. Helga and Rowena both tried to reason with them. Morgana threw the first spell and chaos broke loose. Spells volleyed mostly between Merlin and Morgana. Morgana aimed her curse at Merlin, but a shield thrown up by Rowena caused the curse to hit Godric, and was entrapped in a tree. Utterly enraged, Ammut turned into her favorite hippogriff form and tried to kill Morgana. She was intercepted from clawing out the witch's throat by Bastet, her shadow panther familiar. Morgana screamed out but Ammut's claw had connected with Bastet's body, and Bastet rose no more. A confused Salazar and a distraught Morgana escaped, while a broken family had remained. Ammut was in agony, as Bastet had been her best friend and her wizard was no more. Helga tried but could not undo the spells, and Rowena said that she could not undo the wizard's curse without undoing the future as well. She buried Bastet next to the castle. A small headstone was erected, and a decade later, another was added Salazar brought back Morgana to be buried next to her. He apologized to Ammut for the loss of Godric, and was never seen again.

Ingrid's uncertainty hardened into resolve after hearing the story, and she was studying the runes on the tree meticulously. Ammut was watching hopefully, and gave her thoughts about the runes. Her Godric was no master at them, but she had occasionally watched Morgana work when she went to see Bastet.

'Hmm. Harry may know more about this as an elf than I do. To undo it requires the potion Ammut was talking about, but also something to separate the soul of Godric from the tree. It seems to be a three part counter curse. Perhaps I should get into contact with Master Rohini on this subject.' Ingrid thought as she took notes about the tree.

* * *

Petunia Dursley was returning from the grocery store. Her 'Dudders' had requested lamb with mint sauce, since he had been accepted to Smelting Academy. She hadn't made it in quite some time, as Harry usually did the cooking, but she thought she would do fine. She walked into the door, and heard the TV blaring in the dark and yelled "Vernon turn on the lights! What are you thinking watching TV in ….AAGGH!"

Petunia was pulled in by some unseen force and found herself thrown on the couch. Ropes bound her, and she realized that Vernon and Dudley were next to her, shaking but silent. The lights flipped on and the TV turned off; two men were standing in the room, one dressed in a tan long dress with green markings, the other in inky black.

"SNAPE! What is the meaning of this? The boy is no longer here. How dare you…." And found her mouth gagged when Snape twitched his wand.

Severus had a slightly mad look in his eyes. The man looked…strange. His face had reptilian features; his eyebrows were scaly ridges, nose had flattened, he had shiny red streaks across his cheeks, and his hands were turned into red and gold claws.

"Harry is my son. Let us see howyou have treated him, so we can _repay _you properly. You're worthless excuse for a husband and that fat pig you call a son…they have sealed their fate." He snarled. He nodded to Severus.

"Legilimens!" Severus yelled.

Petunia's eyes widened and felt her head split open and a torrent of memories flooded her mind. She remembered things she had buried deep, and it was over in less than a minute.

Severus turned and fell on the floor puking. He banished it, and conjured a cup with water to rinse his mouth out. He put the wand to his head, and pulled out a shiny silver strand. He then put the strand into the other man's head.

Petunia became scared as she watched the man's nostrils begin to let out curling wisps of smoke. He went out to the kitchen and she heard things breaking, the sound of wood cracking, and smelled fire.

He came back, not as angry but somehow even scarier. He had a cold calculating look, and pulled out a small bottle filled with a red glittering potion and another filled with what look like blood. He waved his hand and her gag was removed but she still could not make a sound.

He knelt down to her level, and spoke in a soft voice.

"This potion is called Unholy Justice." Severus's eyes widened. "It is extremely rare, as it is expensive and quite difficult to brew. It was developed by a man whose daughter was raped by a few muggles. He gave them the potion in a wine bottle, and then watched as it set them on fire for three days straight. No magic can reverse it once it is digested, and it isn't illegal as there are very few to brew it. It only works on those that have wronged the innocent. It will not stop until justice and revenge have been paid in full. " The reptilian man had a scary sharp tooth smile on his face.

"Whatever you did to Harry, it will make you pay double. I truly hope that you survive, as my wife will want whatever is left of your carcass to sharpen her claws."

He uncorked the vial and tipped Harry's blood into it. It turned the bright red potion into an oil slick black potion. Another wave of his hand and it was divided into three parts in small floating balls. Another wave and three mouths parted against their own will. It shot down each of the mouths was instantly absorbed.

"It takes an hour before it starts working, to allow those to plan wills and such. I suggest you use that time wisely."

Severus spoke before he exited the house. "I hope you burn, and that everything Harry has been through it is reaped upon your son ten-fold" and swept out of the house.

The ropes fell off the family right as Petunia started to scream.

* * *

Severus was nervous as he popped in with Bertie.

"Does he look like her?"

"He has her eyes. I will introduce you, and then I must go show the memories to his parent's portrait. Please keep him company until I return, and have the elves bring your home things to the green wing. That will be yours until the apprenticeship is finished. Oh, and send a letter to Albus about our agreement. Ruining his day is the highlight of mine." He chuckled.

"Will you also give him the potion?" Severus queried.

"Oh no. My wife has insisted that she _personally_ handle him. She has downgraded me to spy duty." He chuckled.

"The dragon in her, I imagine, as the mother dragon is usually the sole protector of her nest. Will you show her the memories?"

Bertie replied 'yes' in a flat tone.

Nothing else was said as Bertie placed his hand on the disk and it opened the door.

A boy with bright green eyes, wavy chocolate hair, and a huge smile was waiting to greet them.

"Hey B, welcome home. I got a surprise for you to see. Who is this?"

Severus took a gulp as Lily's eyes stared into his soul.

A/N: One more chapter done! How do you like the chapter? As always, give me your positive reviews and critiques.

Autumgold: don't feel bad! I respect everyone's opinion, and you are entitled to have different views that I may or may not share. Harry will not be a chess piece of Dumbles, as it takes two people to play. Harry knows what Dumbles is about, and the Botts don't keep him in the dark about anything. He WANTS to be there, because he wants to see Dumbles personally topple off his throne of power. Harry needs to feel empowered, and wants to see his abusers punished. The Botts are letting him do this in a safe way, and have a few surprises in store.

Jim s – Thank you for pointing it out. I do find it strange that you missed the bottom of the first chapter where I asked for **positive reviews and critiques.** I did change my first chapter's a.n. to include the fact that I do not have a beta, and that I will correct my mistakes when I have finished the fiction.


	14. Chapter 13

A/N. This is a dark chapter. I went to a very dark place in my life to pull this out. There are stars where the graphic scenes begin, and you may skip it if you wish. I had to raise my rating due to this, so now my rating is **M**. Chapter is dedicated to my un-named guy. For letting me leave the light on when my dreams became too real, and for touching me with you heart when the physical was just too much-thank you. Thank you to all my reviewers.

{Telepathy} [Other language]

* * *

Chapter 13. Unholy Justice

"This is Severus Snape. He is the apprentice that I was telling you about. He will live in the Green Wing when he is not in Hogwarts. This is my son Harry"

"Hello Master Snape. I brew with Bertie also, so you will be seeing me a lot too" Harry said respectfully.

"Pleasure to meet you, young scion. You may call me Severus." Severus gave a sight bow to Harry.

"So son, what did you want to show me?" Bertie asked. Harry smiled and tugged him upstairs.

Severus watched the two go up the stairs, and sighed.

"Service" and an elf popped in.

"How may Zeus helps you?" a young elf with an impeccable blue uniform squeaked.

Severus handed him a conjured list. "This is my address. Give the list to the elf that lives there. Help her with whatever she needs, and then bring her here."

Zeus studied the list, and then popped off with a bow.

Harry had an uneasy smile on his face, and Bertie noticed.

"I needed to talk to you privately. Today I called Ingrid mum and gave her a hug." Harry nervously bit his lip.

Bertie smiled, and had tears in his eyes. "Harry, that's wonderful news. Why are you so worried son?"

Harry started to wring his hands. "I haven't called you….anything, or…or allowed you to touch me." Harry said somberly.

Bertie kneeled to his level. "And you worried that I might be angry with you?" Harry nodded.

"Harry, you are my son. I know what those people have done to you, and I knew that you would have a hard time trusting me from what that man has done. I have waited for over 500 years for a son, and I finally have one. If it takes you another 500 years for you to be comfortable to call me Dad, then I will wait. And if it takes another 500 for you to hug me, then I will look forward to that day too. You are worth it, and I love you no matter what" Bertie wiped away tears that were leaking from Harry's eyes.

"No more tears love. Now where is your mum? Is that all you wanted to speak to me about?

"Mum is still gone; she said she was going to help some wizard stuck in a tree. I do have someone to show you. I found a familiar" and Harry grinned as he pulled a small mouse out of his pocket.

"I see. Very…unusual."

"You haven't seen anything yet. Oleander can change forms. Do you mind Oly?"

The small grey mouse was set down. She gave a shake and became a small bulldog, complete with wiggly nub. Another shake and a small dragon sat in front of Harry. She nuzzled Harry's leg then changed into the red tongued mamba that she favored.

Bertie was stunned. He had never seen another familiar like that one; he had never even heard of one that could do what Harry's just did.

"Why Harry, that is simply marvelous! She is beautiful. What type of familiar is she? How intelligent is she?" and he watched the snake become a two tailed fox.

"I dunno. Mum said she would tell me more when she came back. Oly is only a baby, but she can understand most of what you say. She sends me thoughts, feelings and pictures, and she can say a few words in her animal forms. Her snake form is the most advanced; Oly says she already has venom. She has loads of animals that she can turn into. She is sending me pictures of what she can do…I think she's boasting a bit. She keeps replaying when you called her beautiful and sending kind of a happy….oh…she feels smug."

Oly was puffing her chest and had her head angled in such a way that you could almost see the smugness rolling off of her. Harry rolled his eyes as he watched Oly wrap his dad around her two tails.

* * *

Petunia wrote off a letter to Dumbledore and placed it in the special box reserved for insta-mail. A small poof and the letter was gone. It was to be used only in emergencies, so he would open it when he received it. She asked Vernon if the will was up to date, and he replied yes; Marge was to take care of Dudders if anything happened to them. He wasn't panicking, but Petunia was beyond that.

"Pet, that stuff only harms you if you are guilty. We aren't guilty of anything, except trying to beat that boy straight." He puffed up self-righteously.

She whirled on him. "Do you honestly believe that you idiot?! When he was only 5 years old you kicked him hard enough that I heard a bone crack. We are going to die, and you will go first since you abused him more. I only hope Dudley survives" She grabbed Dudley and began to weep.

Dudley was trying to remember all the things he had done to Harry. None of them seemed too bad, beating him a few times, once smashing his foot against his face, that one time he pushed harry off the trampoline and his arm broke….oh shite.

Dudley, who never believed in God, desperately started praying.

Dumbledore was quite surprised when a poof a smoke appeared and a bright yellow letter popped out. He was in the middle of checking his lemon drops to see if they were safe to eat. A few of them revealed to have unpleasant side effects.

'I wonder what this is; I have never received a yellow letter before'. He opened it up and began to read.

"Unholy just…I must get to them at once. The darkest magic indeed. We may have a chance at saving Harry yet" He thought triumphantly. He would pretend to try and save them before the potion set in, but he knew that all he could do was to knock them unconscious and try his best to not allow them to feel _too_ much pain-they did fail him after all. If they died, then the Botts were evil, and evil people couldn't keep the-boy-who-lived. Fudge would work with him, for once, since he was humiliated that he had been pink for over a week. The Weasley's were the perfect family; loyal to him, humble, hardworking, lots of children, and staunchly light wizards.

He rushed a letter to Fudge and hurried off to the front of the gates and popped off.

* * *

Petunia was crying. They had checked over everything, and it was nearly time for the potion to set in. The idiot in the purple robes with the strangely short beard could remove the potion. He couldn't do anything, and they tried_ many _horrible remedies. The other people were useless too. That pompous fool in the bowler hat wouldn't shut up, and his lackeys weren't helping either. There was a lady with the ugliest bejeweled glasses that she had ever seen, and a photographer there too.

* * *

*************(Graphic Scene Below)***************

* * *

She held on to Dudley when she felt the first stirring of it. Dudley looked at her too with fear. Vernon simply had a strange look on his face, as if he had indigestion but he decided to shrug it off.

Then Vernon screamed as his hand simply began to melt. The skin and flesh began to bubble and drip. Bruises began to appear and he went down as one of his legs broke and pierced through the pant leg. Fudge turned around and vomited, as the photographer began to snap away with the most horrified expression on his face. His pants were taken by some supernatural force. His penis began to bleed, and without warning, was ripped off. He was flipped over and hung upside down and raped until his ass resembled hamburger meat. The potion would not let him die until justice, and revenge had been met. He was unconscious as they took him to St. Mungos.

Petunia was screaming for his life, begging for someone to knock him out, until it started with her. She grabbed her head and screamed for the voices to stop; they called her freak, unwanted, and unlovable. She grabbed her stomach and felt as she was starving. She crawled over to Vernon and began to eat part of his melted hand. They had to physically restrain her when she scratched out her eyes. She vomited up everything and tried to rip out her own tongue independent of the potion.

Dudley was frozen solid. Each one of his eyes was watching independently of each other a parent that was suffering some horrible affliction. For making fun of Harry having none, he was watching his parents die in front of them. They took him away screaming, and he never stopped.

* * *

***********(end scene)***********

* * *

Dumbledore went to his office and pulled out the largest bottle of whiskey that he own. What the devil did they do to him to have such a horrible fate be dealt? Somehow the potion put them back together, but he sensed that it wasn't done with them yet. He thought Dudley was spared because of his youth, but to be forced to witness such things couldn't be erased. There were some things that magic couldn't obliviate. Fudge had left immediately and made an arrest warrant for both of them. The auror's on the scene were sick, and were promised two weeks off plus therapy.

He doubted if the pictures would ever see the light of day, but there would be a story printed out immediately. He decided to drink the whole bottle after he sent a letter off with the Weasly's. With such a dark potion, he wondered if Harry was on the path of darkness too. The influence of those people could only be bad. Albus only hoped that his chosen family would be enough to save Harry from the dark.

Ingrid came home bearing bad news and set them all down, including Severus. Her contact had informed her that there was an arrest warrant being issued for them in Magical Britain. The charges were using a dark spell and potion on three muggles. She came up with a plan and told the others about it. Harry would go with Severus and be placed in the care of the Forest elves. Elves were untouchable when among their own kind, and to try to take a child was a _very _good enough to declare war by the High Circle. The American Magical Congress would not allow them to be extradited; they have had dual-citizenship for the last 200 years or so. The potion was not against the law in either country, and that could be proven easily enough. Bertie and Ingrid called their American lawyers and a few 'friends' from high places. Harry had a bag packed with clothes, food for Oly, a few weapons, antidotes, some books, and two sealed letters. One was from Master Rohini and the other from his parents. Strict instructions were given to Harry about the letters and the glamour he wore. A tearful goodbye, a shoulder pat for Bertie, and a hug for Ingrid, and he was taken with Oleander and Severus.

Ingrid's tears turned to anger at the idea of someone taking _her_ nestling. She calmed down enough to greet their guest, and wait for the fun to begin. The trap was set. Her contact's information was impeccable, and the floo network was opened to allow Minister Fudge, Albus Dumbledore, Madam Bones, a squat woman, and seven aurors enter the home

Ingrid had a toothy smile as she said, "Well hello. What brings you here to our humble abode? Are you here for the party as well?"

"Party? What party?" Fudge said as he met a room full of faces.

'Something is amiss', Albus thought. He scanned the room, realizing that there were too many recognizable faces for this to be a 'party'. His eyes touched upon one beautiful face that was sitting next to a bowl full of treats. When he saw _that_ face, he knew nothing would become of his well executed plan. His ex-wife, the former Florence Rowell-Dumbledore and current Attorney General raised on manicured eyebrow at him.

"Hello, my dear Albus. Fancy a lemon drop?" Her smile looked like what he imagined a fish saw, right before he met his maker.

'Oh fuck' Albus thought miserably.


	15. Chapter 14

A/N. This chapter lays groundwork for future chapters, so it's a nice change of pace from last chapter. We meet new characters, Bumbles gets one-upped , and Severus has musings about his past.

To anyone who did not like my last chapter, I apologize but** I will not change it**. In this day in age where kids take no responsibility for their actions, and parents blame video games for bad behavior -I do not feel the need to parent other people's children. I will ALWAYS have a warning in the chapter, and a start and end scene for people who do not wish to view it. I will keep swear words to a minimum, but I must stay true to the integrity of the fiction.

{Telepathy} [Other language]

Chapter 14. Mayhem and Elves.

* * *

Florence Victoria Rowell is a believer in the Sacred One. When she received orders from the president of the United Magical America to thwart a group of wizards in, she took that as living proof that the Sacred One wished her to finally get revenge on one Albus Dumbledore. She was betrothed many years ago to him as a way to seal the families together. A druid and sorcerer would have been a powerful force to reckon with, but it was not meant to be. Her future husband cheated on her with a cousin (and probably many more) and she caught them in the act. He had completely destroyed her family with his selfishness. Why did he not simply tell her that he did not love her was a complete mystery, and her heart was broken needlessly.

Albus was trying to arrest someone who was only a few tests away from producing a cure to werewolves , and that couldn't be allowed. The magical president's wife and child had been bitten, and he wanted to be certain that nothing would interfere with the man's work- especially some idiot named Albus Dumbledore.

It was vicious pleasure that she would take that presidential order and shove it up Albus's nose.

"So what brings you fine gentlemen to the party? Are you the guest of honor?" Florence asked with only a corner of her mouth lifted.

Cornelius proved the he missed the gravity of the situation by opening his mouth.

"We are here to arrest one Bertie Botts for the use of a dark potion on two adult muggles and one adolescent muggle under the age of 14. Now if you would…"

"That's not possible Mr.….Somebody. I am afraid that will never happen here." Florence said smartly.

"What do you mean?! Lady, I am the Minister of Magic and I will demand that you..."

"That will not happen on Magical American soil you dim-wit! How dare you! You believe that you and your minions can come interrupt a party, arrest innocent people on triumphed up charges." She said cuttingly. Dumbledore frowned and intervened before Fudge could so something rash. His ex was just as crafty as he was, and one of the top duelers in the Northern Hemisphere.

"American soil? The floo was supposed to hook up to the Botts House."

"Illegal use of a floo network, entering the country without proper clearance, trespassing…is there anything else you would like to add Albus?" Florence had a rather sinister look on her face.

Albus frowned, but then a determined look cross his face. "Madam, there is a warrant for his arrest. He is a citizen of Magical Britain and must be taken back to stand trial for his crimes. The trespass on Magical American soil was entirely by accident, and a most thorough investigation will determine the slip up. "

She still had that same look on her face, and had not gotten up from her seat. "Be that as it may, we have not seen the charges, and the fact that they are also _American _citizens means that they will not be going anywhere without going through the proper channel. We have the belief of innocent until proven guilty, not pronounce him guilty then prove it".

He had an itch in his hand to hex her, and stomped it down. He then asked the question foremost on his mind.

"Where is Harry Potter? He cannot have adopted parents that are using dark spells and potions on innocent muggles."

Bertie spoke up angrily. "If I have to, I will expose them for what they are, and your part in this. Mark my word, if I have to use Harry's past to get rid of you then I will make sure to destroy you. To expose his past will hurt him, and I will make you rue the day you force my hand. The charges do not apply, as the Unholy Justice potion is not illegal, and two of the three are not muggle"

"Not muggle? Then what are they?" Albus said disbelievingly.

Bertie shrugged. "That's not my job to find out for you, that's yours. And it's none of your business besides. And there is no proof that I used any of your 'dark spells'. It is not your name signed on the warrant; it is a different idiot entirely. I have no other words to you except to send further questions and fake charges to my solicitor." He nodded to a corner where a goblin was grinning toothily.

"I have something to say to him. Do you remember when I said that if you decided to concern yourself in my family's affairs that I would call you out in a wizard's dual? It's time to pay the piper. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, I formally challenge you to a wizard's dual" Ingrid had a bloodthirsty look in her eye.

Albus was worried. These people had expected their arrival, and they had an answer for every charge. He would look like a fool with Fudge in tomorrow's paper, which he was for sure he could do nothing about. But he could not turn down a dual without looking cowardly, even if she had a plan. Hopefully a picture of him looking majestic would make the papers.

His face morphed into a hardened look. "Very well, I accept. If I win, I want the knowledge of where Harry is."

Ingrid smiled. "You will never find out"

Harry sat down his pack next to Severus. This spot was picked out as it was the closest to elven territory without being considered a threat. From his 'memories', humans were looked upon kindly as they were usually lost when they entered this part of the woods. They were deposited close to rescuers, and then 'found' by muggle police. They were both envied and pitied for their short, brightly burning lives.

Wizards were quite a different story. They were regarded with suspicion, and usually rightly so. Wizards looking for the secret of immortality usually came looking for an elf to kidnap.

The plot of land that Harry and Severus were on was considered neutral for both sides. But they had to be careful, as a wizard seen with a baby elf was treated very hostile. By elven law, he was considered a baby, and more valuable than a clump of Goldenheart trees. Harry had a plan for this though, and was setting up a fire while Severus set up the tent.

He brought special leaves, that when burned called elf to elf. They would understand that it was an elf that was requesting a meeting and would want to see what was needed. He would cut his hand and allow his blood to mingle with the leaves. That way they hopefully wouldn't think that he was stolen or kidnapped.

Everything was done, and they were making tea while Harry was deep in thought as he stroked Oleander. Oly was in heaven. She liked the forest as she smelled the magic surrounding her. She kept comparing the forest of her old home to this one.

Severus was in deep thought. He knew that the Botts did not keep secrets from Harry. They did tell him that some things he could not know until his mind was more secure. He had accepted it easily, and said that he trusted them. He wondered if one of those things they told him included his past. He decided when this was over he would tell Harry about it. Harry could then decide if the stain on his soul could ever be erased, if not then he could offer his life.

'Either way, I have lived to see Lily's eyes in her son. How fitting to die by his hand; the slayer of his parents to die by the hand of the son' he mused.

Harry looked at him, feeling sadness in the professor's soul. 'I wonder what that was about' he thought.

"Well Severus, let's eat something then discuss what you will do when the elves arrive. My parents can handle themselves, no need to worry about them." He had a brittle smile.

Severus put his thoughts away and pulled out the makings for a feast.

* * *

The slammed cup on the table quieted everyone, and they turned to the Stargazer. Master Cassiopeia was tired of the bickering and talks had become a stalemate. He took a deep breath and said in a calm clear voice, "Negotiations are not moving forward. We shall have another discussion next spring."

He got up walked out. The other stargazers also dispersed and talked among themselves. He was met by his son, Elder Lynx. Lynx was a master elf, and had a more relaxed disposition unlike his brother Master Rohini.

[Father, do you think they will recognized the foolishness of their decision? The Drows have suffered enough, and all the offenders have died. It is wrong to condemn a whole race on the sins of a few.]

[They believe that the past will repeat, and that it is better to lose a branch than the whole tree. Come; let us greet your mother. She will have us by our ears if we miss dinner.]

They walked down from the High Circle, and received small bows by passing elves. They continued the walk down from the ancient Goldenheart tree and stopped suddenly. The smell of sweetgrass, yarrow, lavender, sage, and chamomile filled the air followed by the piercing scent of elven blood.

It became silent as the elves took in the scent trying to put a face to the blood. A gasp was heard behind them, as a red headed woman with piercing eyes took in the smell.

"My Rohini has a sapling, and it is alone?! Find the sapling and bring them home. Where is Rohini that he is not with his sapling? He may be hurt….or….." she did not finish and looked at her husband Cassiopeia.

Cassiopeia was sniffing and was disturbed. Rohini was a most responsible son and was still in love with his fallen mate. Rohini having a child was confusing by itself. He had not seen Rohini for the past 40 years. The fact that he has not spilled his blood with the infant was worrisome.

[The child is not even a toddler, barely ten years old. Lynx, take four bows, two swords, and a healer. He is young and may be injured. Take food and supplies, and be careful. Thoroughly check the child before bringing them to us. If they are with anyone, be sure to check out the camp first. Come back swiftly.]

The other elves that were in the immediate area took their right hand and blew in his direction. Their magic blessings would push him that much harder to reach his goal. Lynx nodded and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. His mother blew her own blessing as she watched her son walk away, and then turned back to his father.

"How could Rohini have a child and not tell us? All elves spend the first 200 years hidden, as he knows very well. "Holly said as they walked into passed a doorway

"I will not guess. I will simply pray to the ancients that they are both safe." Cassiopeia walked to the base of a redwood and leapt to a high branch. His wife followed him and they did not stop, until they reached a wide branch. It was large enough to hold over twenty people with ease. It had formed into a balcony eons ago. There were baskets and pouches holding herbs, flowers, gems, ashes, dust and any other thing you could think of. He picked up a bowl with carvings and a pestle made from a bone before he began adding different things into it. His wife was beside him crushing a pearl with the ash of the single twig of a Goldenheart. He added his blood to his mix, and then his wife added her bowl to his chanting softly.

He waved his and the mixture caught on fire. It turned golden, and he walked to the edge of the balcony. His son had a group assembled with the best of his people. Any child of Rohini would someday claim the Stargazer title, as the heir and oldest of the current Stargazer. More than a few elves wanted their future Stargazer to be safe, and so only the best were sent. They all gladly accepted, and blue runes on their face signifying their willingness to die on the quest.

Cassiopeia smiled at his people as Holly poured the content of the bowl in his hands. He then blew, and the golden dust became alive as it settled on the group. Magic breathed on them, and filled them with strength. When the dust settled, they already disappeared on foot.

Holly watched the spot where her son disappeared, as memories swirled of a broken Rohini who had disappeared the same way 300 years ago.

[Come back home my son.] She whispered.

* * *

A/N. sorry for the late update. My muse refused to work with me, and then I was hit with insomnia. I do have plans this weekend and will be out of town, but I will have another update before Friday. Hope you enjoy this one.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N. So many Reviews -how wonderful! This chapter we watch a wizards duel, a surprise for the Dursley's , a portrait fight, and Harry seeing the elves for the first time. I wanted to show Harry's birth parents as real people, and not as martyr's.

I would like to point out that Albus simply 'thinks that he is gay' but in reality is a pedophile. Gay people are NOT pedophiles; they simply enjoy the company of the same sex. I will not give details of the things he did, but will show glimpses in later chapters**. There will be slash in this fic**, but I won't go into details again. **I have nothing against it-but writing sex scenes of ANY kind just make me feel uncomfortable. **If you don't like it, then simply find a new fiction. Holding hand ,small kisses, and messed up hair and clothes is about as far as I am willing to go.

{Telepathy} [Other language]

Chapter 15. A Wizard's Duel.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was not happy. The wizards and witches at the gathering walked outside to a half-size Quidditch field and sat in seat that were lowered to the grounds. A trench around the field was filled with water. He knew that they were prepared, but this showed massive planning. A photographer was in the stands as well. He had wondered about a few of the witches and wizards that he did not recognize, but he knew what they were doing when they stepped out on the field.

Six wizards dressed in black armor raised their wands and pointed it at the water. It rose and formed a physical shield for the audience against loose spells. It attached to a bubble that rose when Albus and Ingrid stepped on the field.

Florence herself was refereeing the match, and seemed to be studying them to try and determine the winner. Albus didn't like that she was judging the match, as she probably wanted to see him hexed up close. Unfortunately she was fair, and he knew that could work for him if he won the match. The Botts woman wouldn't be able to contest it, and he would receive the address from her.

Bertie Botts was in the stands and had carefully managed to take some hair from Fudge along with a small strip of cloth from the bottom of his robe. He then pulled out a red gem with a strange dark middle and whispered 'activate'. He had placed clear orbs that had a dark center in the field the day before. He promised Harry that they would record the dual, and that he would see it when they got back. He had modeled them after some muggle device, and the red gem could later be used to shoe what the orbs recorded. Harry had called it' projection'. Snacks and drinks were on one side of the stand, and people were placing bets on who would win or lose.

Florence had changed into battle robes and was in a floating box that was above the arena. She cast a sonorous on herself, and then began to give the rules.

"These are the rules, and if you break them there will be consequences. No illegal spells-dictated by the International Wizard Dueling Federation. Any use of such spells will be a trip to Alcatraz. As this is a dual and not a blood feud challenge, it is stopped when a person is incapacitated, unconscious, or yells 'concede'. There is a medi-wizard on standby. No interference of any kind by spectators. The arena is safeguarded from outside spells and potions. There cannot be blood feud claims by either party as a direct result of the match. One recess is allowed by both parties, and they will receive a pepper-up potion, core replenisher, a towel, and two bottles of water. In five minutes when I fire green sparks the match may begin. Quietus." And she had ended the Sonorous spell.

Albus spoke up to the Botts woman. Women were fragile, and he didn't want anyone think badly of him if he injured her.

"Madam if you wish to concede now, this would be an excellent time. I am a natural duelist, and so I think it's only fair to…."

He was interrupted by her laughter. "Albus I know all about you. I looked up everything about you since you decided to interfere with our lives. I saw your scores from Hogwarts, to your contacts, the people you pissed on, and have looked up every duel that you have ever entered. I know all that there is to know about you. It is only fair of me to tell you I plan to roast you alive, as you picked the wrong son to mess with. I know why you love Hogwarts, and I am sure that you love to have that one on one time with _certain_ students. If you ever try that with Harry I will kill you." She finished with a snarl.

Albus's eyes opened wide. Who had she been talking to? Albus did _love _his children, and he stayed at Hogwarts for that reason. Only Slytherins and a handful of other students were suspicious of him, and never accepted any of his lemon drops.

He was angry that this woman was interfering with plans that he had made. So when the green sparks were fired, he wasted no time and used spells designed to end the dual fast. She was casting just as fast, and had seemingly thrown off most of his spells. She pointed her wand to the ground and yelled something he couldn't understand. Three figures made from mud rose up and were coming off after him at a determined speed. He heard the audience yelling, but he only assumed it was because of his excellent dueling. He managed to freeze them and watched as the broke. What he saw behind them left him gasping.

A HUGE dragon was standing in front of him. He recognized it from a book as the legendary Ice Dragon, which could use fire and ice with ease. He swore that the dragon grinned before a voice roared in his head.

{YOU WOULD NOT LEAVE MY NESTLING ALONE. NOW YOU WILL ANSWER TO THE ANGER OF A DRAGON}

A wave of freezing ice shot towards him, and he blocked it by sheer luck. His last thought was 'FUCK!' before he started running for his very life.

* * *

Dudley was wearing fuzzy slippers and a robe when he went to see his parents. They were still alive amazingly, although Vernon lost his arm and the use of a certain 'appendage'. They were being kept in the same room, but were not speaking to each other for different reasons.

Dudley was escorted by a nurse and was seated in a chair. Petunia screamed excitedly and went to hug him before she found herself pushed away.

"Don't touch me, don't ever touch me again! I hate you! I hate you and I wished that you would just die! I never want to see you again" Dudley shouted.

Vernon when white as a sheet, as Petunia sputtered a single 'why'.

"You know as well as I that the stuff they gave us shows what we did to deserve it, but also each other's. We are the freaks. My father is a rapist, and you're no better." His voice lowered to a whisper.

"I disown you both. I will never see you willingly again. I rather be a Dudley Nobody, then son of a pedophile." A white glow came over Dudley, and he looked surprised.

The nurse who was watching with evident disfavor, looked worried and ran her wand over him.

"Congrats, you made a Wizard's oath. I didn't think that you were a wizard, but it looks like you are one now. Vernon had a heart attack and fell on the floor while Petunia began to scream again. The Unholy Justice Potion had completed its work as two wizards tried to save the fat man's life.

Dudley Nobody shuffled out of the room as he heard the sound of some woman getting louder. He never looked back.

* * *

James and Lily were not speaking. Bertie had showed them what has happened to Harry, with his permission of course. Lily was in disbelief, while James let out every swear word he knew. Lily was convinced that Albus didn't know, and her sister would never mean to harm her son. Bertie decided to let them duke it out, since he couldn't harm Lily without harming James.

"Shut up, just shut up already! I am tired of your 'Albus would never do shit' excuses and whiny voice. Damn, you're a pathetic excuse for a mother." And James stalked out of the painting.

He blocked the painting against her, and refused to talk to her except to explode at her. She finally angered him by accusing him of loving his son more than her, and then it had reached a boiling point.

"Damn you woman, I just don't understand why you just won't shut the fuck up. I do wonder if I really did love you sometimes. I was happy with Remus until you showed up. Ever since we have awakened from the enchanted sleep, I just can't stand to be around you."

Lily's face turned white, and James grew suspicious. "You were one of the cleverest witches in our school. Snape was your buddy back then. I wonder if he helped you with potions well enough that you figured out how to make Amortencia." James watched her white face turn into a murderous expression.

"How dare you! I didn't need a love potion to make you fall for me. You were a whore at school, and I had hated you then. Sniffing up every girl and guy that you thought you could bed. You were never happy with the mutt, that's why you kept you bed filled with any trashy thing you could find. I was too good for you; I should have gone with Severus like I wanted too!" she seethed.

James looked like he had been slapped. He had never heard so many lies coming out of Lily's mouth. He said nothing as all the other paintings in the study watched. A single orb with a dark center pulsed.

* * *

Harry woke up from a good night of sleep, by Oly jumping on him in a black bear form. She was happy and wanted Harry to take her out so she wouldn't have to pee by herself. Harry, being disgruntled at being woken up so rudely, didn't realized at first that she was talking much more.

{Sun up. Eating time soon, sniff spot pee first. Wake up sad man.} She happily bumbled over and began to shake the sad man.

Harry saw a most unhappy Severus grouse about making a new fur rug, as Harry told him Oly needed to pee.

After they finished, they went back into the tent as Harry and Severus used a cleaning charm on themselves, before pulling out the makings of a breakfast.

Oly wanted a few raw eggs and vegetables with milk, while Harry settled with toast, tea and his nutrition potion. It sometimes didn't settle well, and he said he would wait until lunch before eating. They cleaned up and sat outside to take in the beauty of the forest. Harry had pulled off his glamour and began reading up on Arithmacy. It was one of the few subjects that his 'memory ' did not have. He pulled out a pen and parchment , and began taking notes. About two hours had passed, when suddenly Oleander switched forms. She turned into a rather large black horse with the tail and mane turned into shadowy black flames, and was angrily neighing at the forest. Snape took a deep breath as sat on the ground and placed his wand in front of him and simply waited.

{Many not-packs! Live!} Oly was showing images of him riding away on her, as well as the fact that she sensed multiple shadows just hiding out of sight. Her senses screamed 'ambush predators' and she wanted to flee.

{Calm down Oly. They are not here to eat us, and we will see this strange pack. My nest-keepers said that they would protect me.} Harry thought towards her.

He saw her calming down, but showed that she didn't trust the strange shadows. She also showed an image of her doing crazy thing if they harmed her pet, including shooting bolts of lightning at them and flaming balls of black fire evaporating them on contact. Harry wondered if she viewed him as a pet, and if she could actually do the things she showed. She changed into her snake form, and stayed around his neck.

He turned to the forest and called out. "I would like to speak with one of you. I have a letter from Master Rohini of Starspeaker Clan. My friend is a wizard, but he is here as my protector only. My familiar will not harm you, but is suspicious since you have us surrounded."

He waited, and two elves walked out clad in leather with blue runes on their face. He was startled momentarily by the runes and backed up, and they sensed it.

"Calm, little sapling. We mean no harm and came to see who called. Is there more wizards hiding in the tent?" A man with coppery hair asked.

"No. It is just us" Harry answered nervously.

The man sighed. "We have more here with us, as we heard your call and thought that you were injured. I shall bring them out, but they are here to protect you. An infant such as yourself is usually protected by a constant guard." He lifted his hand.

There was no sound, but six other people came out of the forest with their weapons sheathed. Harry motioned for Severus to get up, and then moved closer to him.

"Now little light-foot, why have you called us?" Master Lynx was worried about the child. He smelled sickly. Elven children are carefree, trustful, and happy, while this child was suspicious, worried, and did not trust their intentions. He would have to find out what happened to him and build trust before asking the healer to take a look at him.

The healer had only a slight movement in his eyes, but Lynx knew that he was upset with something about this child. As an empath, he probably was feeling the child's aura and general wellbeing. That he moved spoke volumes about the child's health.

Harry took a deep breath, before pulling out two letters.

'I hope this goes as planned' he thought, and handed over the letter to the coppery headed man.

* * *

A/N. This is the last update that I will post this week. I will be out of town the whole weekend due to events planned months ago, and my stepsister's father had a stroke last night, and I must be there for her. I cannot guarantee that I will update because of that, but I will try my hardest. I can say that I get reviews instantly from my phone, so I will try to answer all by PMs. I will try to answer all of my reviews as honestly as I can without giving too much away. Tell me what you think, and as always—happy reading!


	17. Chapter 16-aw fudge

A/N. Thank you for your kind thoughts. I woke up at a crazy time in the middle of the night (I suffer from nightmares) and one of the things I do to calm myself is write. So I wrote this chapter for you guys. Here we get to see the elves, the utter humiliation of Dumbles, and see that Bertie has a few plans in the making. we see Oleander grow more as a character in her own right.

{Telepathy} [Other language]

Chapter 16. Aw Fudge!

Harry watched the elf take the letter, as the rest of them sat cross legged on the ground. The main elf opened the letter and began reading.

_To the elf that reads this_

_ I, Master Rohini, eldest of the Stargazer, acknowledge Harry JP Botts as my legitimate_

_ Heir. I first met him when I was contacted by a friend to heal a child with a block. I _

_ asked to see his soul, and discovered the soul of my unborn child that I lost. He has been_

_through travesties that we elves cannot fathom. I willingly gave up my immortality_

_to protect his life. It is a father's duty to protect their children, and my blade will not_

_hesitate. A soul wraith had attached itself to his life. Even as I write this, I seek to destroy _

_them. I am not a master healer, and he needs to be seen by one. He has another _

_dark soul after him by the name of Albus Dumbledore. Protect him from that vileness. He _

_is not a normal elf, and do not make the mistake as treating him as such. I leave him in the_

_care of his guardians, who are dragonborn. Allow my mother and father to show him his _

_heritage. I have given him my last rights as a father. He carries the royal seal as my heir. Protect _

_him as such. I will see my ancestors soon. _

_Master Rohini_

Harry watched as the elf reading lost color in his face. He gripped the elf nest to him for support. Oly felt sadness, then too many emotions from him and was puzzled. She was still suspicious, but felt better after they came out of hiding. The elf seemed to have trouble breathing, and the others seemed confused. The one that came out with him seemed in distress, and Oly said he had feelings like the sad one.

Another elf, a small female with a bow strapped to her decided to speak.

"Childling, what is a name that we may call you and your companion?" She asked kindly.

"My name is Harry, this is my familiar Oleander, and my friend is Severus." Harry said nervously.

"Well Harry, it is happiness that I greet you. I am Lyra. The ones with the swords are brother is Pollux and Castor. My friend with the black bow is Quintus; the next two are bond mates Crux and Belen. The one in front of you is Lynx, and next to him is Healer Vega." She smiled at him.

Harry relaxed a bit, and noticed that the one called Lynx had managed to pull himself together from whatever the letter has said. He gave a strange whistle, and a bird from one of the near trees landed on his shoulder. He handed the bird the letter, saying "Take this to the Stargazer". The bird twittered and flew off.

Lynx looked at both of them, "Are you up for travelling? It will be two days of travel. We shall camp somewhere safer for the night."

Harry shrugged. Severus said "He needs to eat first".

"Then we eat." Lynx nodded his head and the brothers began pulling out all kinds of things from their bag. A wave of the hand and it unshrunk. Harry noticed that he immediately felt hungry, and thought perhaps that since he was an elf it only made sense that his body would rather eat elven food.

The told him to try some of whatever he wanted, and he found to his immense delight that he loved the salted fish and the strange greens. He ate everything that was served and felt content. Oly tried one of the fish as well. The elf called Vega was watching him carefully. Severus and Harry began packing up the tent, and Vega pulled Lynx to the side, and threw a privacy shield around them.

[How are you? Your emotions are wild.]

[I shall be fine. Do you sense anything wrong with the childling?]

[His spirit is weary. It does not glow as it should. Something interferes with his magic. There is a sharp smell to his scent, and he feels sick. The way he eats shows he is not getting all the things he needs. I sense a brokenness to his body that I compare to someone who has survived battle.]

[Will he be ok for the journey or shall we slow down more for them.]

[I believe he will be ok. If I see signs of weariness, I shall claim old age and request for break.]

Vega grinned at him. Lynx had a smile, and then it broke.

[He is my brother's child. Rohini gave him his blade.] Sadness was carved into his face.

[My spirit grieves with yours. Does the child know?]

[He does not. My parents shall tell him. Rohini said there are two that are after him. If he had told me I would have gone with him. No one should threaten my brother's child.] A vicious look came over his face. The one named Dumbledore shall meet his blade if he came near the sapling again.

Vega was thoughtful. [Perhaps he needed you here to take his place and keep your blade by his son's side. Who better to protect him than his uncle? And who better to tell stories of Rohini than the one that got him into trouble?]

Lynx gave him a genuine smile. [Come friend; let us get to know my nephew on our journey. His familiar is rather curious, you think?]

[Yes, we should ask him about her. Turning into a NightMare is no easy task, and the snake? I pity the one who should displease her.]

The privacy shield was let down, and they found everyone talking. Lyra was distracting the others to give them privacy, and was laughing at something Pollux was doing. Everything was packed, and someone had transfigured Harry's clothes into something more comfortable.

Lynx motioned Quintus, and he called the others to follow him. He signaled Crux and Belen, and they disappeared into the trees to look out for threats. Vega was stationed next to Harry to keep an eye on his health, and Lynx disappeared into the treetops too.

* * *

Albus managed to duck a swipe of the claw from Ingrid. She took the back part of his robes, and once again his boxers were out for everyone to see. The bright yellow with a smile on his cheeks looked horrible.

Ingrid was planning to drag out this duel to give the photographer enough chances to get a good shot, and to make sure Albus never forgot what she could do. He was supposed to give a signal to show that he got enough pictures for the paper. What a pompous fool to take on a witch that he knew nothing about.

Bertie waved at his wife from the stand, and wondered if she would try to eat that old crust of bread. 'Probably not. He doesn't look like he would taste very good.' He hoped that Sunspot would place the spy orb in the old man's office and come back soon. He discovered a potion residue in a few of Albus's 'chosen' kids. He felt horrible at not being able to prove it, but felt determined not to allow Albus another chance to harm children again. There were spy orbs being placed in all the spots that Albus frequents.

His thoughts roamed as he watched Albus try to dance his way across the frozen ground with his butt hanging out of the backside of his robes. His wife managed to transfigure the place into frozen rink. Florence looked like she was going to fall out of the box from laughing so hard.

Sunspot appeared and gave him a glass of water, then popped away. He smiled as he knew that the orbs were successfully put into place.

He hoped Harry would have fun learning more about his new culture, and that the elves would take him under their wing. He knew that they would heal him, and for that he was grateful. He glanced around to see that Fudge looked distinctly disgruntled. Apparently he was not happy about losing money on Albus. He would be_ very_ unhappy when he was arrested after the duel finished and his picture came out in the paper. He knew that there was a chance that _The Daily Prophet_ may end up spinning it somehow, but that's what you have solicitors for. He noticed absently that his wife was back in her original form and managed to give blue-butt Albus a wedgie.

He did see the reporter give a spark. He nodded at the man to get into position. The duel suddenly turned brutal and Florence called the duel, as Dumbles was frozen in a compromising position. The shield came down and the medi-wizards descended on the field. He discreetly nodded his head at one of the wizards in the back.

"Cornelius Fudge?"

"Yes, what do you want man?"

"You are under arrest" said a rather smug wizard.

"On what grounds? I am the Minister of Magic and…." Fudge was hit with a Silencio.

"Illegal use of a floo network, entering the country without proper clearance, trespassing, misuse of office for personal gain, misuse of official information, abuse of Diplomacy, and official oppression. You have been silenced in accordance with the Self Incrimination Act. You can hire an attorney, or receive one pro bono providing that you are found not guilty. You have the right to be tested under veristarium to prove your case. You have the right to call witnesses to your defense. You have the ….." and the man kept talking while pulling an angry Fudge to a car.

Similar arrests were made with the others that came with Fudge and Dumbledore. The photographer was busily snapping away and two journalists from _The Wizarding Times _and _The Bottomless Cauldron_ came up to him asking for his thoughts. He pulled Ingrid to him (she had just fixed her hair) and they sat down and began to give a most interesting interview.

Albus was put in a car also after mostly being sorted out (color change was one of Ingrid's best charms) with similar charges. Angry and humiliated, he plotted how to get rid of the troublesome Botts. 'But how did she transform into that dragon' he pondered.

* * *

Harry was eagerly practicing how to walk the elves ways. He thought it was simple just to not make noise. They told him it took years of practice and that he was picking up fast. Vega was a nice guy, and was teaching him about plants they passed. Oly was happy to learn also, and had loads of energy. Severus threatened to use the shadow panther for potion ingredients when it tried to pee on him, and Oly seemed to take that as a challenge to irritate him to the point of frustration. Lyra diffused the situation by picking up Oly and cuddling her till she forgot.

They found a spot not long after Vega said that his old age was catching up to him, but to his surprise it was in the trees. Lyra gave him a piggy back ride and easily climbed and hopped from limb to limb with him to Harry's delight. Severus was not as happy as Lynx gave him one. Lynx was bigger than the professor, and hoisted him on his back with a smile. Severus turned pink at the close contact, but Lynx didn't see it. Oly did though and she tried teasing him by pretending to faint most of the night. Harry decided not to tell him what she meant by it, but Severus's face looked like he knew _exactly _what she meant.

They found a huge tree with at large space in the branches, large enough to get comfortable with a fire and food. Healer Vega offered a revitalizing session for Harry, which he was forced into accepting by Severus. He admitted to feeling much better afterwards and fell asleep near the floating fire.

He woke up to hear whispers. Lyra had her finger to her lips when she saw he was awake. Then he heard it, a low muffled growl. All of the elves were awake and armed. Harry and Severus were put in the middle of the group of elves. The growling changed into a roar as it searched for the elves.

He found that Oleander knew exactly what it was. She sent a single image into his head.

'Manticore' he thought grimly.

* * *

A/N. Hope you liked it, please review! I don't know when the next post will be, but hopefully this will keep you satisfied until then. Happy reading!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: So, my computer made the executive decision to delete Microsoft word. IDK how it even happened, nor can I guess. So I downloaded openoffice, and it works pretty good (and its free!). Perhaps even better after I get used to it, but right now I'm having trouble with the paragraph spacing. So this chapter dedication goes to OpenOffice-you guys rock!

Would also like to say to my U.S. readers-**donate**! Victims of Hurricane Sandy need blood donations, blankets, food, and water. Even the smallest donation helps in a large way. I'm sending kind thoughts to anyone who lives on the East Coast, and hope that they are safe.

We solve the manticore problem, bumbles makes the news, Ingrid plays with dolls and makes moves to fix a SIRIUS problem.

If you don't know- I am not JKRowling and am making no money off this fic. If I was her, I'd pay for someone to make my thanksgiving dinner and have lots of money. Happy reading-and please review!

000000000000000000000

* * *

Chapter 17. Murphy's Law

0000000000000000000000

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

0000000000000000000000

Harry heard the roaring come closer, then it stopped. He was more than surprised when he heard it begin to sing.

_Oh my little one, come to me. Come rest your little head beneath my tree. You are so ever tired, my bright young soul. Come closer dear, and I will swallow you whole._

Harry found himself being pulled in, and suddenly was knocked into reality by an angry Oleander, who took the form of goat. She shifted into a black bird with a yellow crest-the Note Weaver. She opened her mouth and begin singing too. Harry was surprised that he could feel magic in the notes. He felt the binding of the manticore's song, and realized that two of the other elves were being held down. Oly had broken the magic of the manticore.

The manticore roared in anger, and Lyra lifted Harry on to her back. Harry then saw a woman's face peering at him though the trees. She opened her mouth wide, and Harry saw rows of razor sharp teeth.

Arrow were flying and she roared in anger and jumped closer to him. Harry saw nothing but trees as Lyra became airborne and jumped from to tree. When they stopped, he was able to look over her shoulder and saw the other elves fighting the beast. One of them has swiped off the scorpion tail with a sword, and barely escaped her claw.

He noticed something peculiar, as a white small dot moved fast and in and out of the manticore's legs. It was Oleander in her bulldog form. How she moved so fast startled Harry. He realized that she was taking chunks out of the manticore with her jaws.

The manticore was howling in pain, and the elves were fighting with swords, and seemingly danced in and out of reach.

Lyra realized that Harry was watching and covered his eyes. He heard growls, thwacks, and then a low howl. It was cut off suddenly, and Lyra uncovered Harry's eyes. He glanced over and was startled to find Severus and Lynx next to them.

Severus was running his wand over Harry, and was relieved that Harry was ok. Harry wasn't allowed to look while the other elves butchered the manticore for parts. Oly reappeared suddenly next to Harry, and seemed pleased with herself. She was given a few parts from the manticore since she had been a part of the kill and broke the manticore's spell on them. She opted to save them for Harry, and told him that he should keep them for potion parts.

"When they finish we will pack up and take you to a more secure location ahead. Its too dangerous for a youngling elf to be about, even with older elves. Your scent will draw out all the predators. " Lynx said.

Harry sighed then nodded. He hoped that they would finish quickly. He was getting sleepy again, despite all the action that passed. He had already fallen asleep when Lyra loaded him on her back. Severus was paired again with Lynx, and they all hopped into the trees, disappearing into the darkness.

000000000000000000

ooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

000000000000000000

ooooooooooooooooooo

Arthur Weasley was drinking a cup of tea before he headed into work. He was worried, as Albus had sent him a letter yesterday about receiving a young guest. His family was excited at first, then waited until it was bedtime. Very disappointed children had stomped off to bed last night. He finished his tea, then floo from his house to the office.

Yelling and rejoicing met his ears as he exited the floo. He saw confetti being thrown around, and papers flying. Some people were angry, others were furiously shredding things, and several simply looked lost.

"Have you seen the paper yet Arthur" Francis Garrison thrust a paper at him. Arthur frowned as he took the paper, and his face drained as he began to read.

_The Bottomless Cauldron._

"British Officials Arrested on Magical- Corruption in the Ministry!"

_Several major British wizarding officials have been arrested yesterday when they illegally entered Magical American soil to arrest a Bertie Botts on false charges. The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge was arrested on six different charges, and opted to use Verisitarum to prove his innocence. This resulted in a confession to over 230 separate charges, including Obliviation without proper clearance, Assault, Rape, Conspiracy to Commit a crime, Fraud, Bribery...a cooperative investigation with the British MOM is currently underway, and will be spearheaded by the IWC...Bertie Botts decided to drop trespassing charges saying "He has enough going on with him already"...for a full statement, turn to Page A6._

Arthur scanned further and stopped when he read that Albus Dumbledore was released after a wizarding oath was enforced to ensure that he could not enter the country without proper clearance, and all charges were dropped.. The article state the he was in a Wizards Duel for contacting the couple's child. What was surprising was that Albus **lost** the duel, and had been utterly humiliated.

Arthur blinked, as there was a multitude of photos showing a most embarrassing defeat. He decided to write Albus a letter when he got to his desk, and ask him 'what the hell was going on'.

0000000000000000000000000000 00

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo

* * *

0000000000000000000000000000 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo

Albus was currently sharpening his aim as he shot down another howler. He was angry,tired, and frustrated. He was released around six in the morning, after being made to swear the oath. A happy Florence had personally seen him off, before handing him the paper. She congratulated him on making the paper and brightening her week. She asked if would sign her poster that she had specially made, the photo of the wedgie.

He had received nonstop howlers and letters ever since the blasted paper came out. People questioning his decisions, others upset because they realized they could be implicated in the 'Fudge-trocity Scandal', as the paper had dubbed it.

He was beginning to regret sticking Harry with that horrible family. If he has placed him with a better family with loyalties to him, Harry would have been putty in his hands. He tried to find out more about the Dursley's, but found out the Vernon had died of a an acute heart attack and had been buried already. Petunia was declared clinically insane and could not give permission to give blood as a result. Dudley was still a minor, and no amount of power could allow him to draw blood from the child.

He knew that there was some abuse going on, but he didn't realize the extent of it nor cared to learn. As of now, he needed to concentrate on the problems at hand.

Separating Harry directly was going nowhere, he mused, so indirect action would be needed. They did say that Harry was going to Hogwarts, so he could make sure to use the staff and students to influence Harry towards him.

He shot another howler down, as the owl hooted in anger. He then turned his mind to one Ingrid Botts.

'How the devil did she turn into a dragon' he pondered. It was unlikely to get a magical animagus, as it took a very powerful wizard to turn into one. Human transfiguation seemed most likely, but such a large magical animal seemed nearly impossible.

'Perhaps she has creature or demon blood. That would allow for a large core to manage such a feat. I shall need to come up with a plan to get some of her blood. If I could prove that they were dark creatures, perhaps Harry could finally be taken from them ' he thought outloud. His family had a bit of demon blood, which gave him a charismatic quality to individuals and a need to have control. Of course, the best sort of control was that of innocents. Children begin to lose that innocence at the age of 12, and he tried to get a small taste of it before his students turned the age of 15.

As he contemplated this, another letter fluttered though the window. This one he received, as it was the cream and scarlet envelope of the IWC. He ripped it open, and mumbled as he read it to himself. He threw it angrily in the fire, as they removed him from his position upon learning from his arrest. They also said an independent inquiry was looking into his ties with Cornelius Fudge.

He snatched a quill on his desk to write a response, when his hand developed a mind of its own. It dropped the pen and slapped him square in the face.

"Aaaggh!" he yelled and vainly tried to hold his hand down.

Smack! His hand slapped him again and grabbed him firmly by the nose. It managed to pull some of his nose hairs out, then succeeded in giving him a black eye. It managed to grab the inkwell and throw most of it on his clothes and face.

"Bloody hell... call for help!" he yelled at the portraits that were either horrified, laughing, in shock, or a combination of the three.

His hand managed to wiggle out of the other hand, and began to tickle him mercilessly.

"Ahahaha...stop...hahahahaha...it hurts...DAMN this blasted hand...hahahhahah!" his eyes opened wide as he realized he tinkled a bit.

The portraits were going wild. "Stop hitting yourself...Albus have you gone mad...Some dark magic must be abound...I wish I had some chocolate frogs to go with the show"

It then decided to make a play for his nether regions, and he managed to stupify himself just as his hand had reached his boxers.

Minerva found him covered with ink, blackened eye, slightly bloody nose, with his once fuchsia robes pulled up, with his boxers that had dancing flobberworms visible.

After controlling the urge to vomit, she fixed his robes and cleaned the ink off of him before levitating him to Poppy.

"Oh Albus, whatever have you gotten yourself into?" she said softly.

00000000000000000000000000

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

* * *

0000000000000000000000000000 0

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo

In the Botts residency, there was laughter abound. Ingrid's spell on the voodoo dolls had worn out quickly because of the distance away from him, but it was a good show nevertheless. The Botts were munching on snacks in the gift basket that Florence

She had made a trip down to Louisiana over three years and met with a priestess called Madam Blue, who had one blue eye and one brown.

Ingrid had asked different cultures about about removing a dark curse on a child magic, and thought perhaps Voodoo would have the answer. Madam Blue removed some of the compulsions on the child, but could not do anything about the curse scar.

"It is beyond my range of magicks, and only one highly gifted and powerful in the arts can do this. But I must ask, who has done this to your childe? There are two types of magicks on him, and I wish to know who has done such a thing."

When Ingrid mentioned the name Albus Dumbledore, Madam Blue's face became stony and stopped Ingrid. She pulled out a old box and opened it. It held a stone about the size of a walnut and a small doll made out of clay and corn husks. It had a bright blue robe on with a star in the middle and a small pointed hat. The clay face was a replica of Dumbledore.

"Craft this stone into a necklace. It will protect and help him. This doll was made when I received a vision from The Marasa. They said 'A woman will ask for aid for a child she took in. He will have eyes of moss and hair of stained wood. Make her the doll and you will have revenge for your cousin.' That man harmed my cousin; one who is like a brother to me. We could not prove it, but we knew that he somehow took his innocence. All I ask is for some hair and cloth that he wears."

So Ingrid accepted the doll and stone from Madam Blue. After her duel with Albus, she had sent some of his hair and clothes to the madam, and received a thanks in return.

As Ingrid put up the doll after locking it up, she turned her thoughts to one SIRIUS problem.

They already had statements from the paintings of James and Lily. They weren't speaking to each other as they found out someone had tainted them with a love potion. They separated as a result, but James was still furious that Lily was still in disbelief over Petunia abusing her son. Still, they each gave a statement in defense of their friend.

She sent it to the goblins and they sent the solicitors to move him to a low security part of the prison. She put money in his prison bank and that allowed him to buy clothes, more food, and all kinds of small necessities. She even met with him in person, and had a lengthy talk with him discussing his future.

He promised to be on his best behavior and not try to escape. He agreed to start seeing a therapist that they hired who was an expert in mind healing, and had extensive work dealing with patients that had exposure to dementors..

Ingrid had made her own promise to prove his innocence as fast as the law would allow, and that when he was out that he would come live with them and be a part of Harry's life.

He handed a letter that gave her permission to re-evaluate his finances and properties. He was upset that Remus hadn't been heard from in such a long time, and asked for them to look into that.

He did have a few choice words to say about Albus, and nearly all of them are unrepeatable and frowned upon in civil company.

She sighed, as she wished she could do more for the man. They couldn't do much—yet; but they did write to the IWC and received word that there would be a quiet investigation so Albus wouldn't hear of it. They did begin a public investigation of his dealings with Fudge, and were watching to see if he would move money and funds.

Bertie was plotting on his own. He was planning to speak to Albus withing a week, right before Hogwarts started. He had been busy making potions, one which was a very powerful restorative and another to start the process of separating the forms of Godric Gryffindor from the cursed tree.

'So much to do in so little time. Hopefully he will be freed before Harry comes back from the elves.' she thought.

00000000000000000000000000

* * *

A/N. Sorry for such a long awaited update. I had to research some of it, and I have been really busy with my family. Will try my hardest to get a chapter up by saturday, but dont be mad if I am late. I promise that I will continue this fic, because I really hate it when I read something good and then the author quits. But November is a super busy month, and I was voted to host thanksgiving. As I said, I'm young, so this is a big deal for me and my guy so we are trying to decorate, buy stuff, and I am trying to figure out how to make a pecan pie. So my updates may be slower, but I promise they **will** come. Just stick with me in the mean time. Please review and send Dr. pepper- both will help me update faster!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Hope that everyone had a happy Halloween! Noticed that my chapters are getting longer- not sure if that is me evolving as a writer, or just a phase. **I updated my profile- read #6! **It's kinda stressing me out. This chapter we learn about Elves and their world, see the reaction of the wizarding world to the paper's, and checkup on Harry's parents doing their best to foil bumbles.

Hope that all my east coast readers are ok. I plan to donate some of my clothes, and I would donate blood except I have anemia, so I usually get shot down. I encourage other readers to do the same.

Shout out to **Makurayami Ookami **-the only reader who had left a review for **every single chapter**-you're awesome beyond words!

Ps. dont pay attention to the weird chapter numbering. It got thrown off ever since the independent A/n. So I am starting fresh to ease things for myself. Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 19. The New Professor.

00000000enjoy000000000000000 0

0000000000this00000000000000 

000000000chapter000000000000 000

* * *

The elves reached their destination a few hours before dawn. A sleeping Harry and Oly were deposited in a guest room that carved into the tree. Severus handed Harry's second note to Lynx, and slept in a cot near Harry.

The runes on his cheek were fading as he made his way to see his parents. He wondered how they received the first note, as he did not receive a reply. He found out as he walked closer to their living space, and heard the sound of weeping.

"My Rohini, why did he not ask for help? What evil could plague a sapling so that he would give up his life? Many elves would gladly exchange their lives for his, it would be an honorable end to this cycle."

Holly cried openly.

His father had a strained quality to his voice, and he did not stop speaking even when Lynx entered the room.

" He chose his path. We are the Stargazers, and keepers of the paths. The paths of life and truth are written in the stars , and we guide our fellow beings towards the better path. We knew that his life had two paths, even though we did not know why. He chose it, and though it is hard to accept, it is the right path. We _both _will respect his decision, which is why I sent no one to collect him. He will come home for a final goodbye" His eyes were saddened, but he had a resolved look on his face.

She nodded though the tears, and continued to weep as she hugged her son. Lynx gently set her in a chair, then straightened up in front of Cassiopeia.

"I have returned with the sapling. He is sleeping at the moment, and has a guest sharing his quarters." Lynx said.

" How is he? Rohini said he needed to be taken to one of our healers. Who else is after him? Does he know of us?" Cassiopeia pressed.

"Not sure. Vega needs to a most thorough healing on him. Someone...someone has damaged his innocence." Twin gasps were heard, but he continued to speak. "Vega said he is suffering from malnutrition, scarring, several breaks in his bones, remains of a block that was attached to his magic, and more. My young nephew has been through much. I have a letter that is addressed to you. It is from the childling's parents."

He silently passed the letter to the Stargazer of North America. Cassiopeia took the note and read it silently by himself. He passed the letter to his wife and then motioned his son to come outside.

"Harry will need to see a unicorn; perhaps one of the nearby herds can be convinced to see him. After a healing, we will work to teach him both of our ways. Sometime this week we will have a wandcrafter fit him. Your mother is not a Starwatcher, and he will be be taught the way of the Nature Caller as well. Rohini has given him most of the knowledge; we need to work on blending that knowledge with his own, so he can use it with ease. We will teach him how to recognize other fey, and their customs. He will go back with his parents with a full set of body guards. We will not take nor force the dragonborn to give up their kin, but we will give help as it needed." he sighed.

"He is dragonborn then too? That explains the sharp scent in his blood. But what will we do about the other threats to the heir?" Lynx asked.

"I will read the stars. Rohini was to bring about change to the world. We did not see that it was to be through his son. After the reading, I will consult with the other Stargazers, and take it to the Elven Council."

The High Circle was formed by the Stargazers, who each had an area of land where they ruled over the Starwatchers of the area. It was usually confused by outsiders with the more prestigious Elven Council. They were the undisputed rulers or their particular group, as their bloodlines were the oldest. It seated one Stargazer of the high elves; one Darklight of the wild elves, and one Elementi of the nature callers.

He knew that when he informed the Elementi that Holly had a new grandson, she would demand to see him and take a hand in his training. Nature callers were governed by their emotions, and Belladonna was more powerful and more emotional than most. She would want to judge his ability, and to do so usually meant some provocation. He wouldn't allow her to upset his grandson, and that probably would lead to a 'minor disagreement'. Although she was extraordinarily gifted, he was just as gifted with the wind and could create a storm by merely thinking about it. His control over lightening was absolute, and he was equally gifted with plant life. Holly would have something to say about it, and it could potentially turn nasty.

The Darklight would be curious about the childling's dragon blood, but most likely would stay out of it.

He was silent and they heard the sound of something like glass breaking. Holly was upset, and was using the pool of water to calm herself down. She probably was freezing and throwing them into the ground, which was a good sign. If she was using fire,like she did yesterday, it would signal that she was completely at her emotions whim.

"When he awakens, take him to eat and get Vega to get a full reading on his health. Have Vega consult among the healers and find out what they must do. After that, bring him here so we may greet him" Cassiopeia waved his hand at on of the elves standing near, who bowed and left.

He then turned to Lynx. " Clean up and get rest. You have done well, my son.."

Lynx left, leaving his father alone with his thoughts and the sound of ice shattering against rock.

000000000o0000000

000o00000000000000

0000000o0000000000

* * *

Magical Britain was in a state of panic and disbelief. Many were fired from the ministry, and the MOM was handing out payments to people that were falsely accused, charged, or had properties taken from them passed back. People were being shifted around while temps were being hired to take places.

Harry and Sirius were only two of the many people that benefited from the change. Sirius was handled quietly, as the perpetrator was still at large. He was given a large sum of money-tax free- and a sizable lot for a new house. He was whisked away quietly by the Botts, and placed in a wing where he would have care. Harry was given a lump sum and a new property, as well as a clean up of his parents house for 'Vandalism and Unlawful Seizure of Private Property' for taking his parents house and turning it into a monument without consent. Harry also received another lump sum for killing Voldemort and an Order of Merlin-First Class.

Sirius was clean, and receiving the powerful restorative and several other potions that Bertie had made. He was in a magically induced coma to prevent him from having nightmares. It also allowed his mind to be healed without him having to relive all the experiences. Bertie had made a tricky concoction that he formed for Harry. It was from freely given unicorn tears, phoenix tears, and a scrap of lethifold. The scrap of a lethifold had caused him difficulty to obtain, but Healer Smithton had one of his contacts send him an _entire _one, so he had plenty to last for a long time.

James requested to move to Sirius's room to watch over him. Lily was not allowed to move anywhere except the study, on the account of Ingrid threatening to burn her frame. Lily wisely stayed in the study, and James watched over his friend and worried about his son. She just couldn't fathom how her sister would be so cruel to her son. James and Bertie thought that there was an underlying cause; perhaps Dumbledore was prepping her to draft a will before her death, but Ingrid refused to believe so.

"There is evidence in front of her face, and if she can't see the obvious then she is an idiot." Ingrid had growled. There was a fight between her and Lily, which left Lily in tears and Ingrid muttering under her breath about 'unfit mothers' and 'scum of the earth' for weeks.

Bertie gave Ingrid a kiss on the cheek as she and a few curse breakers were studying the runes she had copied from the tree. He told her he would see Albus and ruin the old man's year, and then come back for a light lunch.

0000o00000000000000

00000000o000000000000

0000000000000o0000000

* * *

Albus has not had a good day for a while. He got out of Poppy's care to discover more howlers than he received in a lifetime. He was plagued random slaps, blowing raspberries, and gotten into a fight with his newly regrown beard. He finally gotten a break and had settled down for lemoncello drink,when a knock on his door had stopped him.

He said 'come in' and took a sip on his drink when he looked up and nearly spit it out.

A grinning Bertie Botts was standing before him. His salt and pepper hair was combed to one side, his brown eyes were shiny, and he was wearing conservative navy robes with a white button-up underneath.

"Ah...Mr. Botts. What brings you to my office today? Care for a peppermint?" Dumbledore asked. His lemon drops kept turning up with random potions, so he changed them to peppermints filled with a slight calming potion.

"No thank you. I wanted to ask about my salary"

"What? What on earth could you possibly be talking about?" Albus was thinking furiously.

"Dear me, it must of slipped my mind. Severus Snape has quit your services, and as he is my apprentice it is my duty to fill obligations that he is unable to meet. So now about my salary; I believe I deserve a raise as I am a licensed Potion Master in ..."

"WHAT! He cannot quit, he simply isn't allowed! I vouched for him and cleared his name. He will be without my protection and..."

"AND NOTHING! You used him to relay a _certain_ prophecy by attaching the Vassal's Vow to his tattoo; a gray spell invented in the dark ages that grants a form of control over people who have sworn loyalties. Your protection is not needed since the tattoo is gone. In fact, you may need some protections if this were to slip out in the papers. I have already seen the school governors and have been approved. I am already hired and all I am here for today is the discussion of my salaries and to allow the elves to relocate my possessions to Severus's old room. "

Albus was speechless, and the portraits had looks of anger and horror.

"Hmm...I believe you are in shock. Very well, I will let Gringotts handle the matter of my salary. My son will be late in coming to Hogwarts. He is currently being treated for few health issues from the family you forced him with, and he will show up sometime in October. He will require a separate room away from the other dormitories with no portraits, and another for his bodyguards." He stood up as Albus found his voice.

"**Absolutely** not! He is a regular student, and he will be treated as such. He will not be given any special treatment." Albus spit through his teeth.

"But as the son of an Ambassador, he is _not _an ordinary student. If you do not accept the terms, he will withdraw and be sent to a different school. He has already been approved to 18 other schools worldwide, and he chose this school to see where his birth parents had learned their magic. It will pain me to tell him that he cannot attend, but I am sure that he will understand my decision. I am sure Master Winterford will be acceptable to take my place, as I will follow my son and then you can work out his demands" A smooth faced Bertie watched as Albus turned red.

Master Winterford was an excellent potions teacher, and had a rather large grudge against Albus. He _lived _to make Albus's life miserable, as his daughter had a damaged core while attending Hogwarts. He believed that Albus had some knowledge of how it happened, but it happened on a Hogsmede weekend and nothing could be proved. He also was a former apprentice of Bertie, and was thankful that Bertie had brewed the temperamental Core Strengthener that his daughter had needed for an entire year. It was expensive as well because it needed powdered dragon's blood , but Bertie had never allowed him to pay for it, saying he had an 'excellent source' and not to worry about it.

"His needs will be met, and I will send a note to Gringotts regarding your salary." Albus gritted his teeth.

"Thank you. I will take my leave as I know that you are busy. I have all my information from Severus, and will arrive for the staff meeting on the 31." and Bertie gave a small nod and left the office, leaving Albus in an office with angry looking portraits.

'He may think he is angry now, but I wonder how he will feel when he finds an awakened Godric is still considered the owner and first Headmaster of Hogwarts. Shouldn't be more than another 2 months or so.' Bertie thought.

Albus's days at Hogwarts were numbered.

ooooooooooooooooo0

oooooooooooooo0oooo0

ooooooooooooooooooooo0

* * *

A/N. Ok...another chapter down! So sorry, I have been really busy so I didn't have an opportunity to update. Thanksgiving is stressful! Hope you like it, and please review!

Autumngold- they had to. Right now it is optional, but they are worried about someone making up some law 'for the greater good' to keep Harry there. Harry needs and wants to be there to see bumbles fall. The only way he can ever feel empowered is to take it back. besides-they are the botts...they always have a plan, and they love harry. They will take precautions to make sure Harry is safe, but they also need to see the damage that has been done to other children.

Thank you to the seven communites that added me!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Bleh...I have had a headache that has been bothering me for days. Unfortunately, its my teeth moving so all I can do is take advil and drink my Dr peppers through straws. Luckily it has not affected my muse, and he has been giving me ideas subliminally. Thanksgiving plans are so difficult...I swear my peeps are doing this on purpose...but I shall rise to the challenge!

Anyway, this chapter we cover quite a bit of everything. I think most characters get some type of mention.

{Telepathy} [Other language]

oooooooooooooo0oooo

oooooooooooooo0oooo

Chapter 20. Magical Healing and Potatoes

Harry had awoken feeling more refreshed than he thought possible. Severus was already up and had clothes for him after a wash up in a small pool. The water was revitalizing, and Harry dressed quickly to go eat.

He was amazed at the sheer amount of greenness of everything. He felt the magic welcome him, and swirled over his body. Hardly any of the buildings were built; Severus said that the elves could simply ask the trees to grow into whatever shape they needed and fed magic into to grow faster.

He was lead into dome shaped room that had sunlight streaming in through large windows on the side. Lunch seemed to be in full swing, and there were elves laughing and talking in melodic voices. Harry was seated and joined by Vega and Lynx.

"Blessed day, Harry. Did you rest well?" Vega asked kindly.

"Blessed day Master Vega. It was one of the best nights I ever had." Harry smiled as he loaded his plate with just about everything.

They ate and watched Harry with amazement and sadness as he ate 4 heaping plates. Vega was paying particular attention to which dishes Harry ate the most. They talked about trivial things to keep Harry from noticing the curious looks the other elves gave him.

Vega told a particularly funny story of Lynx and Rohini sneaking off to go fishing. They had congratulated each other for an excellent plan, but didn't catch anything while they there. When they got back, their father summoned them and had asked where they were. After a few minutes of looking guilty biting their lips, he said that they had been followed the whole time. What was worse, he told the watchers to prevent them from catching anything. They received a tongue lashing from their mother and were given the nickname of the 'fish-less twins'. Harry laughed, while Oly thought that not catching a fish was quite heartbreaking, as it was her new favorite food.

{Fish is good. I get him fish}

{If you say so Oly, but you got to wait for a while. Severus said we have lots to do today}

{Fish wait for Oly} she sniffed.

Harry cleaned his plate, and said he was done. The plates disappeared, and Vega led the way to a small clearing with a large smooth stump in the middle. Harry wondered along with Oly about the other elves that were there, as they didn't look like his new friends.

A dark skinned male with dreads, a female with dark green hair, and another snow white hair and lavender eyes. He reached for knowledge and found that two of them were wild elves, while the one with white hair was a nature caller.

The stump called to Harry, and he felt the intense urge to lay down on the smooth stump and take a nap.

Vega glanced at Harry with a knowing expression. "Harry this is a sacred stump of a Goldenheart tree. It is used for healing and cleansing. There are...things...that seem to weigh your spirit and body down. My colleges and I will heal you to the best of our ability. You will stay here until the healing is complete, but we will guard you and Oly. Severus will stay as well. Is that fine with you?"

"Fine" Harry mumbled and stifled a yawn. The magic of the stump called to him, like when he woke up from a nightmare and found one of his parents next to him with hot chocolate and kind words. Ingrid would stroke his hand and made crooning sounds that always put him to sleep, and the stump felt kind of like crooning sounds of his dragon mum; comforting, promising safety, and loving.

Vega did not stop him as Harry climbed on the stump, causing nearly invisible scripts to light the side and edge of he stump. He laid down smiling and was instantly asleep.

"He longs for it like a mother's arms. Such sadness in a youngling is troubling. Call the unicorns." Said the white haired elf. She taken out dust and sprinkled it on Harry, then began to trace writing on his arms and legs.

Vega said nothing, but was tracing out scripts on the side of the tree. Severus was pulling out vials of different sizes and set them on a conjured table with a protective bubble around it. They were neatly labeled and lined up.

Lynx set up a tent while the wild elves had cut themselves and poured their blood into a bowl. They said nothing, as Severus had explained what Harry had been through to the group beforehand. Harry didn't want to tell them, but gave Severus permission to tell them on his behalf on the day they had first arrived in the woods. He said it just hurt too bad to talk about, while understanding that any healing rituals would have to be tailored to his specific needs.

They watched as Harry suddenly lit up like a miniature sun, and prayed to their ancestors to heal this childling. In a distance, Holly and Cassiopeia could be seen coming to watch their grandchild heal. The royal guards were with them, dressed in the traditional gray uniform. They all wondered about what he looked like, the child of master Rohini. Lynx seemed pained when they asked about him, and merely sad that 'it was a cruel trick' on Rohini. Far away, a piercing neigh rang out; the unicorns had answered their decision.

ooooo000000ooooo

oooooooo00oooooo

* * *

oooooo00000ooooo

0000ooooo0000000

Ingrid felt Harry's soul become more rested and calm. The enchanted necklace could tell her how he felt when he was unconscious or asleep, and his was connected to hers. She was taking a break to check on Sirius, and found Bertie administering a potion.

"How is he love?"

"He is making great progress. Most of the effect on his mind had been erased, and his body is healing rapidly due to the potency of the new potion. He plans to see the kind healers as agreed though. So how is Harry?" And he tipped back another potion into Sirius's mouth.

"Calm, restful, and feeling very safe and loved. I imagine that he is being healed, since he is unconscious."

"Good. How does it feel to have been called mum?" he had a wistful look on his face.

"Darling, he will call you father one day. Have faith in our Harry. Already he lets you rub his hair, and he cries knowing that you wish he will call him father."

"I do not blame him, and I have great faith in my son" a smile came to his face. " I have not yet found out what type of dragon his mother is; she did not know about her heritage and neither did that _other_ woman. I do know that it is none of the dragons that are common types or our types either. I compared bloods extensively and his dragon is stronger than both of ours" he said with a frown.

"Stronger than a Ice Dragon? That narrows down the field to a small group then." Ingrid said thoughtfully. Pip popped in with tea and handed the cup to her, then popped off again.

After sipping her tea, she spoke. "Offhand I can name only 7 types of dragons that would be stronger than me. Only 3 of those were known to breed. If our Harry is one of those, he will be able to to knock me flat in a few years, even in juvenile form. The Thorneback is the one most unpredictable. Oil slick black and can control shadows and dark creatures. Nearly impossible to win at night. I cant see how that would work with elven bloodlines, but magic does wonky thing. The Sky Shaker was supposed to be able to control the heavens and see the past and the future. Almost never fights because it can see its foes coming. They may be alive still and just in hibernation."

She set down her cup touched the side of her face. Ingrid had a slight frown on her face.

"One of them does not have a name to my knowledge, but are really powerful. I met one as a hatchling when I wandered from the nest and fell into the hands on some wizards. He rescued me and transformed to a person. I could feel his power even then. I had asked if he was a dragonborn like me but he just laughed. My mother was frightened when she saw him. He had to calm her and told her what happened. He then told her to take care of me, and that my child was destined for greatness. She was heartbroken when the clan had cursed me for claiming you. Perhaps we can take Harry to see her and see if she can sniff out his type. She probably can do a blood call to see if any of his other relatives are alive. Oh she's going to be so excited to see me with a nestling" Ingrid said happily.

Bertie smiled, and made a note to book a trip to Alaska during the holidays.

* * *

oooo0000oooooo

00000oooo00000

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Albus was quite irritated at the school staff meeting. Bertie had shown up early and introduced himself to all the staff before the meeting. Everyone had taken a liking to him, and even Binns had asked for a few pointers in teaching after the staff meeting.

What was worse is that after the school meeting was a luncheon, and everyone wanted to get to know the 'new guy'. The portraits spoke fondly of him, and were turning their backs every time Albus tried to talk to them.

In the middle of said meeting, Albus stood up and took the bowl of potatoes and shoved them down the front of his robe.

"Agh...they are hot! Someone help me!" and began dancing around in anguish. Bertie helpfully sprayed down Albus with icy water, and didn't get a drop on the food. ALbus was on the floor wet and looking like a drowned poodle.

A humiliated wet Albus trudged off to Poppy's to check for residue of the curse and to ensure he wasn't burned by the potatoes.

"Quite selfish to take all the potatoes. He could have simply served himself some" Bertie remarked to a laughing Flitwick.

Filius Flitwick was a Ravenclaw, and he knew without a doubt that the two hated each other. He knew that Albus hated Mr. Botts presence, and the Mr. Botts seemed determined to stay around. The portraits seemed to know something, but were honor bound to say nothing. Phineas Black was a clever Slytherin though, and kept making cutting remarks towards the Headmaster.

"Can't say a thing about our _honorable_ headmaster, even if I had seen him do something horrible and downright evil. I imagine he and the new professor will be the _best_ of friends. After all, they know each other's secrets." He said with a twisted smile.

Filius decided to watch Albus and the new professor closely. He cared about the children and would make sure that their fight didn't drag anyone else in. and if they did, well, he would have something to say about it.

* * *

oo000oooo00o

oooo0000oooo

0ooo0ooo0

A/N -whew! another chapter down. im very pleased to see new reviewers...hi guys!(waves fanatically). will probably have another chapter up by monday, as i am going to...(dramatic music)...try to practice baking pies this weekend (say a prayer for my kitchen). on a good note, my guy is taking me on a date sunday to reward all my hard work (and burns,injured pride, ect...). so if you leave a review i will answer it if i can...AND i will give you a clue of what happens in next chapter...haha (but only if you want it. if not it makes a great surprise). so leave reviews, and happy reading!

* * *

autumngold- for every action there is an equal reaction. when dumbles gets kicked outta school, he is going to go looking for new victims. Harry won't suffer, but other people will. Dumbles is by no means under control, and he wont be until he is locked up or dead. keep that in mind, cuz you may be happy now that harry is safe while IN hogwarts, but outside of it is open season.

GL- im sorry, but i like snape. snape is a multi-layered character; and thats how people are in real life. a painting wouldnt be so beautiful without different colors, and people are the same way. he is not going to be so 'creepy' in this fic-more like a stern/aloof character. we will see different sides of him in this fiction, and not so much of the "greasy bat" in cannon/


	21. Chapter 21

A/n. Really tired. Got really sick right before thanksgiving and am slowly recovering from lack of sleep. The meal for Thanksgiving went terrific though. My sister's dad is in stable condition, for those of you who are interested. My thoughts are with the victims of the Connecticut shooting. I pray that you find some peace in this time of tragedy. May be a while before I update again. Family member was given a few days to live. She has a tumor that has been steadily growing behind her eye for over two years, and in a month has reached the stage of not speaking and not eating. :'( Please review-that is all. Su Li is not a character of my own creation, and is a borrowed toy of JK Rowling.

o0o0o0o0oooo

000o0o0o0ooo

0o0ooo000ooo

* * *

Chapter 21. First Day of School

* * *

Bertie Botts was sitting at the teacher's table watching a nervous Dumbledore. He had finished his customary welcome speech to the students and was casting glances at the other new teacher. Just this morning, an emergency meeting was called by Albus. He was received news that the D.A.D.A. professor he had hired was found dead in Albania. He was concerned when the owl that took his letters did not bring back a reply, and sent off an inquiry to the ministry. The professor was found dead three days ago, and was very hush-hush about the cause of death.

-000ooo00-

Madam Bones, the newly elected minister, had made him swear a vow to keep silent at the information he received. A team of Unspeakables had examined the area and found evidence of dark magic. The area itself had been cleansed, but a few marks in the area indicated a battle. Close inspection of his wand revealed that it was the professor that had cast many dark spells.

The professor had been decapitated, but whoever had killed him had taken time to cleanse the body and wrap it with cloth. Strangely, in his pocket was a small amount of poppies and posies. In his hand were two sickles and a note that said 'I could not save him'.

It did not make sense to the Unspeakables, as any one of the spells would mean a life sentence for the professor. The flowers, note, and treatment of the body indicated regret or respect, but nothing was for certain. The fact that the other person did not come forward was strange, since it appeared that no dark magic was used by the winning party.

A panicked Albus tried to find a substitute teacher, when one happened to apply that same morning. The new professor asked if there was a new opening, and Albus reluctantly hired him.

Bertie watched Albus give nervous glances at the elf named Aculeus. The violet eyed elf seemed a bit aloof, but Dumbledore seemed scared to go near him. Bertie wondered at the behavior, but the elf gave no visible indication that he noticed the Headmaster's phobia of him. Aculeus was slowly eating his meal and taking in the students in front of him, but every once in awhile a small smirk played across his mouth.

At the Slytherin table, two other students were eying the new professor as well. Su Li double checked her charms and made sure that they were firmly in place. Being the child of a wild elf and snow demon placed her in danger of other elves. Demons and elves did not get along by nature, as most demons wished for nothing less than utter destruction while elves sought balance in everything. Other wild elves may or may not slay her, but  
the new teacher was a nature caller. Her father moved her over here to have a better chance of staying incognito, and here was an adult elf who showed up out the blue.

She did not have the desire to kill for sport, as it was a trait that was passed down from both her mother and father. Her mother was unique among the yuki onna and sought to live peacefully; but one day she simply left. Her father did not speak of her mother, and it was a subject never brought up.

Another elf was watching very closely as well. Blaise Zabini was watching the elf with curiosity. He was exactly half wild elf and nature caller. His mother was a Darklight of the European colony, which made him a prince of this region. Elves did not usually interfere with wizarding affairs so openly; everything was quietly handled and choices were guided with the lightest touch. To show up at school showed direct influence. He would write to his mother tonight and ask her if she knew there was a nature caller in the area.

The meal ended, and Bertie took great pleasure at leading his house to the dungeons. He opened the stone wall with the new password that he picked out 'Dum Spiro Spero', and let in the house. He waited until everyone was there and took time to study his students. He noticed that many of them wore worried looks, and until recently had been well off. The Fudge scandal had ripped many of their families into pieces, and they were obviously concerned about how the new Head of House would treat them.

He cleared his throat and began to speak. " I am Professor Berton Botts. I am your new head of house and will be addressed as Professor or Professor Botts. I am the founder of Bertie Botts Candy Emporium, and I am a Potions Master. I am aware of how Professor Snape ran your house, and I will be making some changes. Firstly, be aware that I do not hold you to the reputations of your parents or your families. You are my students, and I will judge you on your own abilities and actions. I do not believe that the reputation of Slytherin is fully deserved, but I have no doubt that that if provoked that you could easily exceed that reputation ."

Several eyebrows were raised, and glances were exchanged.

"I know that this summer has been difficult for quite a few of you. There has been a shakeup in the government, and many of your families have been affected. Consider my door open, and I will listen to you without judgment and give you the best advice I possibly can. The reputation of your house has been tarnished by a handful of evil wizards, and I hope that we will be able to restore the name of Salazar Slytherin. I expect you to show ambition and cunning, and take on projects outside of class to show off these abilities. I will not tolerate bullying of fellow classmates,whether they are in this house or not. All detentions assigned to you will be sent to me, and I expect a good answer. I do not place merit on blood or personal wealth, and I will not tolerate prejudiced views or name calling."

He met their stony faces with a stern look. He noted the faces that had clenched fists, and made sure to go over the names that Severus had said he would have difficulties with.

" Any problems in or out of class can talked with me. I do not ask you to trust blindly, and to prove it, all talks will be in front of the Dragon's Eye." and Bertie pulled out a baseball sized green orb. Smoke swirled around it, and he watched as the students eyed it.

The Dragon's Eye would swirl red when the holder told untruths. It could instantly spy- proof an enclosed area. Many pure-bloods used them to make deals and contracts, so it was recognized by many in the room.

"Any other questions can be directed to me or the head boy and girl. Students who have passed their OWLs in Potions and Transfiguration may apply to take Basic Alchemy with me, and NEWT students may apply to junior apprenticeship in either Potions or Alchemy. Questions concerning inheritance duties or pure-blood rituals can be addressed to me. I would caution you to ask another teacher, or the headmaster. If the headmaster asks to talk to anyone of you alone, refuse, and make sure that there is another person with you at all times. If he still says no, come and get me or another teacher. I will ask that until the other three houses have noticed that you have changed, all will continue to travel to class in groups of three. Dismissed".

00000000o

00000000oo

oooo00000oo

oooooooooooo

The slytherins talked quietly as they moved to their dorm. The somber atmosphere had changed to a more uplifted one. A teacher had offered a way to get support themselves without their inheritance. Many of the older students considered applying for the apprenticeship. The use of the Dragon's Eye had put a few of them at ease, and it was apparent that he did not trust the Headmaster.

Blaise Zabini went to his dorm and began organizing his clothes and books for tomorrow. He noticed a pale blonde boy with a pinched face sitting on his bed in thought.

Two others gorilla looking fellows were chuckling and pointing to the blonde boy, but he ignored them and slowly began packing his things. A small reedy boy with dark hair watched the exchange silently.

Blaise took out of of his snacks and began to unwrap it. His eyebrow raised as one of the gorillas named Goyle walked over with a malicious grin.

"Give it here" he said with a lopsided grin.

"No."

Goyle raised he fist and stopped when he eyed the wand in front of his face. The other gorilla bull rushed him, but a flick of Blaise's wand had him thrown across the room, bouncing in his bed then on to the floor.

Goyle backed up nervously as the wand was faced towards him.

"Listen carefully. I will not put up with your bullying. If you try that again, I will respond the same way until you get it through your skulls. My name is Blaise Zabini, and you best remember that."

The blond and brunette looked at him with a calculating gaze. Zabini was a high ranking Italian family, and if they guessed correctly, this Zabini was son of the "Black Widow". A dangerous enemy or a valuable ally who was well trained.

The blond came up to him and had his hands clasped in front of him. "Draco Malfoy, head of the Malfoy family".

Blaise raised an eyebrow, then glanced at the Malfoy ring on his right forefinger. He clasped his own hands, then extended his right hand. Malfoy paused, the shook his hand with a smile.

Malfoy turned back to his bed then began to unpack his stuff as well. He noted that his former friends were watching very closely. Theodore Nott, the reedy boy, was watching as well but had seemingly decided to watch and wait. Draco did not tell his former friends that his mother and father had declared him head of the family, so he knew that they were somewhat surprised. It was a move to protect assets and relations. He was going to have to buckle down and keep his head low, as it was unwise to draw attention to himself in this air of uncertainty.

He sighed, then sat down to go through his notes. It wouldn't do to be unprepared, and he had a long day tomorrow.

Oooooooooooo

00000ooo00000

oooo00000oo

ooo000ooo0000

oooo0000o0op0

Ingrid finished up her letter and folded it neatly. She had wondered how her Bertie's first day of school went. She could have simply fire-called him, but writing letters was something that she rather enjoyed. She heated up the wax, and poured it on the letter as she stamped it. With a flick of her finger, she chilled the seal and then passed it to a waiting Pip, who popped off.

She wished for something to do, as it was rather lonesome by herself. Harry was still sleeping, and she felt his soul resting peacefully through the necklace.

As she considered making a new room for Harry, the door bell rang. She took a silver circle out of her front pocket, and flipped it into the air. It hung in mid air, then expanded as a picture of the front door unfolded.

"Master Rohini?" as his battered face swam into view. "Pip, bring in Master Rohini now. Service" and three elves popped into view.

"Prepare a room for an injured visitor. " She got up as Pip reappeared with Rohini. He has cuts and a large bruise under his eye. His hands were bandaged and so was one of his legs. His clothes needed mending, and he was exhausted. Even through the grime, he was still very beautiful. She mentally compared him to a wilted flower. Pip was sniffling and had a bruise on her forehead. As she was about to ask, more elves appeared and her unspoken question was answered.

Three elves appeared and froze when they saw him. He looked at them, and they laid themselves on the ground in front of him.

He sighed, then said "I judge no one by the sins of their ancestors. My forgiveness is not needed, but if you wish it, it is freely given." and watched with a mild expression as they cried and banged themselves on the floor. "If you wish to serve me, you may do so with pride and you may tell the rest of the household." and Ingrid watched with surprise as they picked themselves up, and looked at him with tearful eyes and sappy smiles.

He glanced at Ingrid. "You may give them orders now."

Ingrid looked at them and saw their hopeful expressions. "Draw a bath and call the doctor. Have his clothes mended, and find him something suitable to wear. Finish preparing the guest room for him. You are to obey any orders he gives you." They popped off happily, as Ingrid conjured a chair that Rohini promptly sat it.

"What happened to you? Do you need a doctor?" She asked, as niceties can wait when one's health is on the line.

"I felt the locations of the other pieces of the wraiths when I destroyed the piece lodged into Harry. I have been searching them out. I found another in a person in the Albania forest. It was battle, but it was well worth the effort. It was a piece that was the most dangerous, as it had plans to go to Hogwarts and wait for Harry. My wounds are not fatal, but I will need some time to recover. I cannot seek out other elves, for they would attempt to keep me and send word to my father. "

Rohini smiled as one of the elves brought a bitter smelling tea. He smelled it as they waited. "Willowbark, licorice, unicorn's breath, golden thread, and cinnamon bark. Many thanks for knowing this traditional cure all for our kind." He drank it in front of them, and handed them an empty cup back.

Ingrid watched as the elves happily popped off. She raised an eyebrow and silently demanded an explanation of the curious behavior of the elves. Master Rohini smiled.

"House elves were once called Drow. They were intelligent, and were masters of magic and the spirit realm. They were a beautiful and proud race. Unfortunately, their leader at the time was hot-headed and had a fool for a son. His son committed a crime of unspeakable horror against a son of a nature caller couple. They asked for judgment against the son, and it was granted by the Elven council. The leader of the Drow led his people in a rebellion, and it was put down after some time. The race was cursed as a result. It is the typical reaction that they give us when we are first seen. Normally we wear a glamour to prevent such a reaction from them, but as I am battered, my magic is needed for healing."

He sighed, and then continued. " I will take a week of rest. When I am mostly recovered, I need to speak to the dog star that is here. I have read the stars, and they told me to come here for the next soul wraith. The dog star has a way to the next wraith, and I will destroy it before I can go after the next piece."

Ingrid agreed, then left as the house elves tended to her guest. She decided to organize the supplies for the art studio, write a letter to Bertie, then to work on freeing Godric Griffindor from the enchanted tree. 'No point in wasting time. I think I will fire call Madam Blue and ask her if she has that curse ready for Albus', she thought speculatively. She made her way downstairs with her son on her mind, and then set to work on the studio.


	22. Chapter 22

A/n. Thanks for all your kind thoughts about my family. Unfortunately my relative has reached the end of her battle with cancer. On a different train of thought...this story will have both gay and straight relationships. I believe that the world needs more love-no matter the gender. If you have a problem, then simply don't read. Elba is an actual island in Italy.

Chapter Snakes and lions.

* * *

-000ooo00-

* * *

Blaise entered the class room and sat next to Draco Malfoy. It was the first potion class, and he was eager to learn about the new teacher. He had greatly enjoyed the speech Mr. Botts gave, and was cautiously waiting to see if he lived up to his word. He seemed like a good fellow, and something about him made Blaise feel relaxed. He had a rather interesting smell, and his power level felt hidden. Blaise's elven senses picked up that this man had a hidden side, and he was curious to see it come out.

The Gryffindors trickled in, and Blaise noticed they looked a bit...shabby. Clothes wrinkled, ties sloppily done, hair not brushed; did these people have no sense of pride in themselves? While wrinkling his nose at a girl with particularly bushy hair, Mr. Botts strolled in and was dressed smartly in a dark blue robe with golden scripted spells on the cuffs. Blaise silently gave his approval as the robe showed intricate spellwork.

"My name is Mr. Botts. I am the new professor, and I take potion making seriously. Potion making can be dangerous, and lack of inattention or error can cause unfavorable reactions. But done correctly, extraordinary things can be achieved. Take out quills and paper. Today we shall take notes over potion preparations and safety. Title your paper so." Bertie watched a few of his students eagarly pull out paper and ink; others were not as enthusiastic as their counterparts.

"The first rule is to always dress safely. That means hair should be pulled back and tied, robes should tied up, gloves should be worn, and occasionally masks and goggles may be required. The sleeves of your robes should always be pulled up to your elbows. Long sleeved can knock ingredients over or get into your potion. Hair unbrushed can get into the potion, and can often cause explosions. If you have long hair and it is unbound, I will not allow you to make potions. Masks and goggles protect from fumes that can come off of certain potions, and gloves are self explanatory."

He watched as his students took notes, and was pleased to see that his students were paying attention. He continued at his measured pace.

"The second rule is to always have proper safety spells around your cauldron. There is a small green stone on the corner of your table. Please press it." and he heard astonished gasps as his students were amazed as a bright bubble appeared over each individual cauldron.

"This is a ward stone for potions. When you brew potions, it must be kept on at all times. If there was an explosion it would contain it in the bubble. Press the stone again to turn it off. Before you brew any potion, I will apply a basic fire repellent charm to your clothes daily for the first term. You are required to learn it before second term. You shall also be required to know the vanishing charm at the end of the second term. If you learn the charms before the required time, you will get house points and points towards the lowest graded paper or test." Bertie saw more than a few students straighten up.

"Third rule is no horseplay. I know there is an historically intense dislike between Sytherin and Gryffindors, but I shall have none of that in my classroom. I will take away points or assign detentions depending on the severity." He eyed his class and noted that none seem to doubt him. He continued with his lesson.

"The fourth rule is to be tidy. Your workstation, ingredients, and tools must be properly stored and kept clean. Unproperly stored ingredients are wasted ingredients. They can mess up a potion or cause cauldron meltdowns. Tools must kept clean and properly stored, as it could contaminate your potion or cause unforeseen accidents. A messy workstation is an accident waiting to happen. The fifth rule is to take proper care of ingredients and equipment. I am passing a sheet detailing these rules as well as a vocabulary sheet. There will be a test on both of these later." Bertie waved his wand lazily and the sheets took off towards the classroom.

Blaise studied his sheet. It didn't seem too hard to learn, just simple common sense things. He smiled to himself, 'I believe I am going to enjoy this class' .

* * *

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo00o

* * *

Class was let out and Bertie was happy. So far, they had been pretty attentive. There was one hiccup when a child named Goyle pushed Weasley, but it was sorted out quickly. He promised him that if any other teachers complained about him that detention would be assigned. He cleaned the chalkboard and prepared himself for the next class. He decided to send a letter to Ingrid later, as he wanted to check up on his wife and their two guests. He pondered briefly about them, as it was quite a surprise that Rohini had showed up. She happily reported that another horcrux was destroyed in the form of a teacher. Another horcrux was located, and it was to be destroyed within a week.

'Hmm, hope that she is doing alright. Perhaps I should send her flowers or a gift later. She has been working so hard and worrying about Harry; it may cheer her up', he mused.

* * *

0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

* * *

Harry awakened to tinkling laughter and immediately sat up. He was confused, as he saw no one in sight. As his puzzlement turned to fear, a pleasant voice said " You're not really awake yet. No one has left you and you are still surrounded by your friends".

He turned and saw a young girl around 15 years of age. She was in a simple gray sheath dress and was sitting barefoot on the trunk of the tree. He realized he was on the ground.

"Who are you, and where am I?" Harry was quite suspicious.

"You, young one, are asleep on my tree trunk in a healing sleep. My name is Ara."

"I'm dreaming?"

"You are on the border of dreams and other-world. I passed on when I was slain as a young girl, but I as an elf I had prepared for the date of my death. I was transformed into a Goldenheart, but I was cut down by the mortal who lusted for me. My kinsmen avenged me, but my trunk was transformed into a place of healing." She smiled and waited for him to gather his thoughts.

"Can you tell me whats going on in the real world?" he bit his lip.

Ara closed her eyes, then opened them. "You have been visited by a local unicorn herd. They have restored your innocence. Your body is being repaired from the torture from the humans. All your bones are new, and most of the long term effects from starvation have been repaired. There is a small guard around you. All are elves, with the exception of a wizard and a small mammal. I can't understand them, but the vibrations around the ground say they are having normal conversations."

Harry looked around not knowing what else to ask. He noticed his hands looked different. He thought it must be since he was being healed. But he realized what she had said.

"How do you know about the humans who abused me?" Harry asked in a hushed voice.

Ara sighed and climbed off the trunk. She crouched down and sat in front of him with her hands in her lap.

"I keep forgetting how young you are. In the human race you are eleven and near the point to becoming an adolescent. In the elven race you are only a year, and still a baby. I keep forgetting there is much you don't know. As I said, you are on the border of other-world; the place where souls go. We are close to it, and so I can see your soul and the things that have taken place in your life. As an elf, we all have some degree of empathy. I was to be a healer and was only a few decades away from adulthood. I could feel the pain in your body, and the horror in your soul as if it were mine."

Ara looked at him with tears. "All elves love and protect saplings with our lives. Your soul shined so bright but was in agony. I _had_ to some see you; to see if you will allow me to lift your burden some."

Harry was slightly alarmed at her tears, but was even more worried about what she meant about his burden. He bit his lip and decided to ask about it.

"What do you mean my burden, and how would you lift it? Will it hurt? Please don't cry." Harry said.

She took a breath and slowly released it. "Your burden is the nightmares those humans gave you, the fear of not being good enough, the way you hide food , the lack of trust towards your new parents, not allowing them to hug or kiss you; so many ways those relatives have harmed you. I can help you with that, and it will not hurt at all. All I need to do is talk to you."

Harry relaxed but looked puzzled. "Oh, is that all? But how will that help?"

Ara smiled. "Out there this wouldn't work. But I am talking directly to your soul, and that surpasses the fear and confusion in your mind. Often the mind doesn't listen to the heart. So talking about things here will help you greatly and much more faster. Are you ready to listen?"

Harry was still, and then sat straighter and looked her squarely in the eye. "I am tired of living in fear. I want to be able to hug my parents."

She smiled and gracefully led him back to the stump. "Sit down, and let's have a friendly talk. By the time you wake up, you will feel much different about life."

* * *

OOOOOoooOOO

OoooooOOOooo

ooooOOoooOO

* * *

Aculeus surveyed his class with the eye of a warrior and a teacher as his students packed and left. He enjoyed teaching the young, and loved the energy that rolled off of them. Everything was wondrous to them, and he enjoyed seeing the zest for life that usually faded with mortals.

His class went well for the first day. He found a small rune in the center of the class, and it was used as a demonstration for curse-breaking in the NEWT class. The curse was carved into a stone and was placed upon the teachers that had daily contact with it. He had felt it immediately when he had entered the class and searched for the hostile energy.

His last student gave him a friendly smile, the scurried off to her friends. He did wish that all his classes went as well as the NEWT level. His first year students did well, but the there was a roll of hostility coming from a few of the students. He could only pick out one belonging to a elfing with the Zabini name.

He saw the goldenheart leaf pinned to the saplings chest and gave a nod to Zabini, and noticed the elf bristled with distrust and hostiliy in return. He heard rumors of a few uprisings in Italy and imagined that was the reason the sapling was schooled here and not back at the famous Elba School of Magicks and Arts.

Aculeus then gave himself a dusting off before heading off to the forbidden forest, as his classes ended for the day. He felt the pull of the forest the moment he set foot in Hogwarts, the unbalance of it was screaming at him. He wondered if the elfings in the school could feel it too. Better to take care of it now before one of them could feel it and decided to take care of the problem themselves.

He left swiftly and ignored the curious glances of the sudents and teachers alike. The eyes of Albus Dumbledore never left his back until he exited the Great Hall. His form shimmered briefly, and then disappeared completely as he made his way into the forest.

A/N: I have n

* * *

ot given up on this fic, nor will I. I am working on this fic, but I have been steadily sick since the thanksgiving holidays. I work on it when I am well, and take breaks when I am not.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter , Centaurs, and Elves...oh My!

* * *

Thank you for the many kind reviews! I am feeling better and hopefully I stay like that for awhile. I also have updated my profile. This chapter we get to see a small fight and then two argument.

* * *

{Telepathy} [Other language]

-000ooo00-

* * *

Aculeus was ducking and dodging pincers with a small smile on his face. He slammed another ball of fire into the spiders, pleased that his spells that protected the trees held up fine. He gave the eldest spider three options and the spider chose the third. The first was to send them back to where they do belong, where there was natural predators and other colonies to keep them in balance. The second was a sterilization curse, and let them die naturally. The third was to fight back and get wiped out completely.

He killed the new eggs immediately, and they all attacked. He estimated that he had less than quarter left, as he used his powers to speed the battle along. The eldest two spiders he sent to their homeland on the account that one of them belonged to the groundskeeper. He knew it was the type of battle he needed to stir up his blood. He wondered if the centaurs would thank him later or try to stomp on him again. He would have to come back here again to bless the forest in an effort to revive it. He thought he could invite a few relatives to help if he couldn't fix it.

He was curious about the centaur that followed him. It was a quiet energy that he could easily pick out from the mayham of the spiders. He was positive it was one of the centaurs he has met earlier when he entered the forest.

* * *

"Why is it a human dares to walk in our forest. Leave at once, and we will forgive this trespass this one time." A large chestnut stallion reared up angrily.

He sighed. "I have no time for this mortal. Move and I will forgive the slight on calling me human"

Confusion and anger was on the faces on four of the five stallions. "Calling us MORTAL?! Who are you that dares an insult a centaur and thinks to live?"

"The _better _question is, why cursed children of Ixion dare to insult a green one and expect to go unpunished?"

The centaurs winced at the shame of their ancestors. The chestnut one, however, heard 'green one' and was not pleased at all.

"Elf, leave now. This is our territory. You elves think too much of yourself just because the stars and earth whisper their secrets."

"And you centaurs have learned nothing from your ancestors. Pride and jealousy were their downfall, and still you carry it. Claiming the earth like humans...bah! You claim you love _your_ forest, yet it is unbalanced and you do nothing about it. Now move! I haven't time for this foolishness." Aculeus said with a bit of anger.

At that point the chestnut centaur charged at him. He sighed as he raised his hand and clenched it. The earth rose with a rumble and grabbed the centaur and pulled him down to his neck.

"I will be in this forest often, but I will not lay claim to it. Tell the herd leader that if you attack me I will defend myself with the honor of elf, and the spirit of a warrior. Inform him of what happened. Be grateful that I have spared your life for attacking me without provocation and for calling me a human. Know this, if you attack younglings that come into the forest, the devastation upon the herd will be tenfold. "

The rest of the centaurs skittishly moved out of the way, and the elf was a silent blur. They glanced at each other before one of them spoke.

"Malize, go tell Magorian of what happened and the elf's words. Tell him that we are digging Bane out of the pit. Firenze, follow the elf and see what he does, then report back to Magorian. Soccus,let us dig this fool out" Obsidian said with a sigh.

"I'm no fool. Dig me out so I may teach that two-legged rat a lesson!"

"Quiet! He will slay you before you can even get close to him. If you do _anything_ that jeopardizes our herd, I will kill you myself and damn the consequences! You wish to lead the herd yet your hatred for humans blinds you to your _human_ faults. Now shut your mouth so we may get back to let Magorian punish you for your ignorance. You overstepped my authority and made us a powerful enemy of the herd."

* * *

OOOOoooOOOOO

OO000OOoooOOO

00OOOoooooOOOo

* * *

The headmaster watched the impeccably clean Aculeus step back into the castle right on time for dinner. The students twittered and happily gossipped about the first day. The older female population took note of the flaxen-haired elf and gave a sigh of contentment that he was perfectly safe.

The rumor was that he took a walk by the lake and was abducted by the giant squid. One of the more clever students tried to tempt the squid with an enlarged shrimp to give back the teacher. The squid, dubbed 'Archie' was faster and had a nice shrimp dinner. Professor Flitwick gave her ten points 'for the excellent use of the _Engorgement _charm_. _

Aculeus sat at the teachers table and helped himself to some vegetable stew, cheese, roasted boar, and bread. The other professors watched as he took one drink of mead in a wooden cup, then raised his glass in a toast and said something in a soothing language. [To the fallen. May you find peace and hunting grounds in other-world.] He then burned the cup in a flash, and began to eat.

Something stirred in Professor Flitwick's mind, but he could not place it until a wild-eyed Hagrid entered the great hall in the middle of supper. His beady red eyes were steadily leaking tears as he pointed his great hand towards a certain teacher.

"YOU! You horrible pointy ear'd rat! Why'd ya do it?! They wer't harmin' no'un and you just had to kill them ALL! What do ya haf to say fer yer'self?" Hagrid asked in a booming voice.

Albus stepped up to intervene "Hagrid, perhaps it is best if we were to..." but he was interrupted by a very angry elf. Aculeus had an unnatural wind around him as his lavender eyes glowed.

"Mortal, what do you have to say for throwing the forest out of balance? The system of life has been harmed and it is all your fault. You should have never allowed the spiders to breed in a land not their own, yet they numbered in the thousands! The centaurs hate humans because of the upset, and that is your fault too. You nearly single handedly killed off a whole forest that was once full of life. Have you not noticed the skys are barren, the forest are empty, and the trees no longer sing? They weep as the unicorns are nearly all gone."

"Did you haf to kill me best friend?" Hagrid was weeping on the table.

"You fool. I spared the older two and sent them with six younger ones back to their homeland."

Hagrid gave a hiccup and a cry of joy. "Oh thank you! Thank you for sparing me..."

"Enough! You have made a fool out of yourself and ruined this entire meal. You have destroyed the ecosystem of this once great forest. We shall talk of this later of how will you make for this travesty after dinner. Now leave me in peace!" and with that the wind calmed down, and the elf turned back to his dinner without a word.

Professor Flitwick remembered that elves had some sort of ceremony for their enemies after death. He was astounded at the fact the new professor had cleaned the entire forest of the Aromantuculas. He was also speculative over what the elf may have the half giant do to repay his mistake. It was something that he had also gotten into a fight with the headmaster as well, as he wanted to clean the forest with dwarf earth magic. The feeling was nowhere _close _to the discomfort that the elf must have felt when he walked to Hogwarts.

The headmaster flatly refused, and said that the spiders could be potential allies if Voldemort were to attack the castle.

He wondered exactly how the headmaster would handle this, as he watched Albus lead Aculeus and Hagrid off.

* * *

0000000

000ooooooooo

oooOOoooOOO

* * *

Albus was silently in thought as he walked into a side room that was used for meetings. He spelled the room for privacy and silence, then sat down at the round table. An elf popped in with three glasses of water, then popped right out.

Hagrid was leaking tears of relief, but Aculeus was silent and waiting. He didn't see or feel that faint wiff of magic that Aculeus used on the chair that the headmaster and Hagrid was sitting on.

Hagrid spoke first in a soft rumble. "I'm mighty sorry 'bout the names I called ya. I just thought you killed my best friend. I just thought"

Albus stopped him with a wave of his hand. He gave Aculeus a frosty glare as he spoke.

"What do you think you are doing by killing off the Aromantucula's? This is my school and you have no right to change things without my permission. Those creatures keep the light and neutral creatures away, and now they will return thanks to you"

Albus stopped himself feeling horrified. He was spilling things that he shouldn't and knew instantly some sort of spell was on him. He tried to cast and found he couldn't move except his eyes. And his mouth. Hagrid's eyes were glazed over, and didnt move as Aculeus stepped closer to the headmaster.

"Ah Albus. I came over here at the request of the stargazer. I cannot say I liked you from the moment I met you, as I could smell the demon on you. But I was willing to overlook it, as no one can control who their parents are. I saw the reminents of a soul bond on you, and when I walked into the office, I smelled the burnt ashes of a phoenix. It was then I realized that you were evil, as creatures of the light will only leave when there is no hope. I need to see what evils lurk inside your soul, and how much of the demon has consumed you."

He slowly tilted the headmaster's head upwards. Albus desperately tried to hide his eyes, but it would not matter. Aculeus twirled a finger and his eyes stared straight ahead, and then he peered into the depths of hs soul.

The elf pulled out disgusted and angry. He snapped his fingers at Hagrid, and watched as the half giant made his way to the door with a story already implanted in his mind.

Aculeus grasped his hands together as they caught fire. He ignored it as he tried to calm himself down, as a frightened Albus watched him pace.

"I cannot kill you nor harm you _permanently_, as I swore a vow. I can protect the children that are here, and find ones to heal the innocents you have broken. Do not fret headmaster, you will remember nothing"

He pulled out a bag of gems and crystals and began looking through them-something that every self respecting elf carried. He selected two and bound them with magic and heat. He pulled out a sicle and shaped it to hold the stones without drilling a hole. A leather cord was added to form a necklace. He then pulled out out his cloak a vial filled with a clear liquid and added some powder out of another pouch. He added some of his blood and heated it in his hand. He finally poured the ruby mixture on the necklace and cord. A flick of his hand and it was on the headmaster's neck.

A small glow and the onyx and diamond pendant turned invisible. The headmaster found himself confused as the elf said "Next time tell the giant not to mess with the affairs of nature. I shall not show as much restraint a second time" and whisked out of the room.

Albus found himself confused and wondered 'What just happened'. His demon blood was suspicious, and he felt either he must have dozed or something like an obliviate was cast on him. He decided to go up to his office to work out what happened, then talk to Hagrid sometime during the week. The elf would need to be closely watched. He trudged up the stairs, thinking of tests to run on himself and a plan to keep an eye on the pointy-eared menace.

* * *

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo00o

000ooooooooo

o0o0o0o

A/N. Okay, so another chapter down. Tell me your thoughts or questions; I'm eager to hear what you think about the centaur fight! I really didnt like them in the original book, so this is me knocking them down a peg. Readers are more than welcome to private message me. I believe that most elves, being balanced beings, would embrace life and death. So I don't think that having a ritual to acknowledge a fierce enemy is that far of a stretch, even if said enemy is evil. Had just a bit of trouble with Hagrid. There is a need to stay true to the character, but most authors go overboard with his diction and its makes it hard to read. I hope a made a nice compromise and struck a balance.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24. Awakened Dragon

I am speeding up the story a bit just to keep it from getting bogged down. Sorry, once again I became ill and I had to take care of myself. Hopefully when the weather quits fluxuating my lungs won't get irritated so much. This chapter we see an angry dragon Harry! Thank you for your patience and for all the reviews!

{Telepathy} [Other language]

-000ooo00-

* * *

It has been two weeks since Harry awakened completely healed from the neglect of his relatives. Everyone was relieved when he fluttered his eyes, and Severus sent off a letter to his parents after Harry was given a entire medical scan. Harry was taken to meet his grandparents, and a feast was held in his honor. After picking out parts for a wand, training was the top priority. His wand was to be completed soon, but being taught elemental magic and self defense was top priority.

Severus thought that the child had healed up nicely, and was pleasantly surprised that Harry wished to talk to him today. The child seemed to handle the fact that he was the heir to the elves a bit _too_ well. He thought that this talk would cover his new found family. He eyed the little elf as he watched Harry throw up a privacy shield. The child was making progress going through Rohini's knowledge, and he was glad of tutoring that he was receiving. He walked beside the little elf and watched Oly shift into different forms, waiting for Harry to speak. As he saw Oly practice partial shifting, Harry gathered his courage and finally spoke what was on his mind.

" Severus, I don't know how to feel about Rohini. He is my father from a past life. I am not sure what to think about it. He is putting himself in danger, all for a boy he doesn't know. And what will my parents think? They have done so much good for me, and now I have another father. I don't know what to think or do about him. Should I call him father?"

"Harry, when he gave you the elven blessing, he became your elven father. But that doesn't change the fact that the Botts are still your parents as well. They adopted you, and they love you. They will not get jealous or angry at you, because they were aware what would happen to you when the blessing was given. Rohini loves you and does not want to put you in an uncomfortable position, which I believe is one of the reasons he does not visit. You do not have to choose one over the other, and you can choose to go slowly with Rohini if you want to, or only to the point you are comfortable with. I strongly suggest writing a letter to him telling him your feelings and wait for a response."

"That sounds like a pretty good idea."

"Good. Now let's go see Quintus for bow practice."

Severus and Harry and a green and purple Oly walked through camp looking for the bow master.

OooOoOo0o0o0o0o0

oo0o0o0o0o0000ooo

oooo00oo0o0o0o0oo

A stern faced Sirius Black was waiting in a private meeting room at Gringotts. He was well dressed in a black robe lined with red silk, courtesy of a shopping trip with Ingrid. Ingrid was there as well.

He had just finished completed checking over his statements and properties, and made adjustments to his will to list Harry as the sole beneficiary and heir to Black titles and assets. With the money that was given to him for the Minestry fiasco, he was upgrading properties and renewing wards. Ingrid had to look over Harry's assets again, since they had changed since Rohini had given the elven blessing and named him as his heir. The older vaults did belong to Lily, but since Lily believed herself to be muggleborn she never checked for additional vaults. The gobins currently were searching to see where the dragon lineage came into play.

He tapped his fingers in impatience. Sirius Black wanted answers, and he refused to go anywhere near Albus since the meeting last week. Sirius ended up cursing the meddling fool with antlers and flatulence, after Albus suggested that he bring Harry to visit him. Ingrid also hexed him a few times since she was worried about the headmaster taking advantage of Sirius.

A knock was heard, and a shabby man walked in. "Remus" he said with a stony face.

"Sirius? Its's been too long my friend." and strode to greet his friend with familiarity. But he stopped at the look his former friend gave him.

"May I ask you a question dear Remus? Where were you for the past eleven years, and how come you did not check up on James and Lily's only child? I don't particulary care that you believed that I betrayed our friends, but I will have you answer why you betrayed Harry." Sirius had a hard gaze and was staring at his former friend with discust and anger.

Remus sighed, as he anticipated that this would end badly. As he glanced at the older lady in the room, he began his tale from the night everything had changed.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

000o0o0o0o0o

o0o0o0o0ooo

Cassiopea watched as his wife hands caught fire. The Elementi Belladonna had made the mistake of trying to sneak into the area and had managed to find Harry. Unfortunately, Holly had been wanting to speak with Harry and found the guards angrily protecting Harry. Oly had changed into some sort of black and green scaly phoenix and was spitting green flames.

{Touch my pet and not even the crows will have meat to pick from your bones}

"So, you snuck in here, harrassed his guards, and wish to attack MY grandson?! Belladonna, you will remove yourself from our territory at once or I will personally take care you". A vengeful Holly was no laughing matter, and her cousin knew it.

"I merely wanted to see if he could attack out of emotion and if he had natural talents, and I was not planning to hurt him. You should know this _cousin, _as I tested your children too."

"And if you cannot remember Belladonna, I was angry and attacked you then as well. But they were over a 100. He is a babe, a sampling of only 11 years. You will _not _be attacking him!"

Belladonna had a frown on her beautiful face. He was a babe, and much too young to try and coax magic out of him. If she did try, her cousin would demand for blood and be in the right.

"Fine. I will leave the babe alone. However, I will put you in your place dear cousin...right under my fine leather sole!"

Many things happened at once. Harry's guards pulled him back and raised shields, along with Cassiopea raising another over his grandchild. Holly and Belladonna attacked each other at once. Belladonna was dodging fireballs and ice shards that Holly sent at her with a rapid pace. Belladonna was no slouch though, and was firing back as well. She rose up earth to try and trip Holly while firing fire and ice as well.

Harry watched with horror, his expression unnoticed my his guards. Watching the fight was a scary experience, and his knowledge from Rohini only noted that she was very powerful. As quick as his horror set in, a new feeling bubbled up in him like a steaming cauldron. He felt...angry. Very angry and he noticed in a vauge way that his heart started beating strangely. He felt his hands cramp and uncurl,as he watched the crimson headed elf throw a large icicle at his grandmother and hit her shoulder.

About that point, things got a bit fuzzy for Harry as he saw red. He remembered running with anticipation and blood in his mouth, and the look of worry and curiosity turn into terror on Belladonna's face.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

o0o00oo0o0o0o

Belladonna saw a small elf break his guards and the shields heading straight towards her. She winced, as she knew if she accidentally hurt him Holly may actually try and kill her. Her worry turned to puzzlement as she realized the elf was changing forms rapidly. Worry shifted to outright fear as she watched his guards try to catch him. But it was not to be, as the small elf swelled had wings burst out of his back. In a matter of three seconds, a beautiful white and blue dragon stood in front of her.

"RAARRRRWWWW!" and one angry Harry attempted to chomp down on his distant cousin.

She rolled out of the way as his guards were unsure what to do. The dragon's spine, joints, and claws were flashing different colors. She couldn't fight back, because he was still a baby and if she hurt him she risked more than her own life she hoped luck was on her side long enough for someone to catch him.

Blue fire shot passed her and singed her hair. Thunder crackled in a most ominous way, and she had to dodge flame and claw as Harry tried his best to protect his family. Her eyes widened as he shot a single spike of ice at her. She dissolved it immediately and raised a barrier of earth. A swipe of the claw an he knocked it down. He clipped her leg with his tail, but she managed to miss most of it. She ran to one of the springs and formed a wall out of water. It almost physically hurt to feel him rip control of it away from her. A flash caught her eye.

A black ball rammed the larger dragon. Oly had changed to her largest dragon form and was trying to prevent Harry from killing his cousin. Cassiopea and Holly were yelling at the angry form of Harry. They had no idea of what type of dragon he was and couldn't risk hurting him permanently with a spell.

{You NOT kill elf! You calm down! You scare pack!}

Harry's head was blasted by an angry Oleander, and it took him a few seconds to realize what she was saying.

The much larger white dragon stopped trying to attack the elf and sat rather angrily. It snarled once at her once and then sulkily faces the smaller dragon staring it down. He turned to look at his grandparents and lowered his head closer to them. Holly smiled as Harry put his head under her hand, and she was surprised when her arms were suddenly full of elf.

"Are you ok? I didnt mean to scare you. Don't be angry with me." Harry's muffled voice came from somewhere near her middle.

"Harry love, I am not angry. I was just frightened that you might have gotten injured. Please, never _ever_ run into a fight like that. I promise I can take care of myself. I was so worried. Are you ok love?"

" I'm just tired. Can we go eat?"

"Yes. Lyra, run ahead and tell the cooks to make a variety of dishes. Cass, you must send a letter off to our son and his parents immediately. Send a memory glass to them showing his form. Send another to the Elementi council and whatever you believe should be done."

Holly glared at Belladonna, who had the wisdom to look away. She was going to have to listen to a most angry Holly, and the Elementi council would give her a most thorough chewing out in years.

She sighed as the guards 'escorted' her to the council chamber. A single thought brought a small smile to her lips; that sapling was going to be beyond powerful.

0000ooo0000oo

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

ooo00o0o0o0oo0o

A disturbance roused a sleepy clan of three from a nap in Iceland. The sleepyness of the hotspring was broken by the curious smell brought lifted a head and smelled the energy in the atmosphere. The smell brought an onslaught of memories, one showing a small child with red hair. There was anger and youth sprinkled in the air.

A deafening roar brought the others to full awakeness. Blood calls to blood. An angry hatchling showed its colors for the first time. History would not repeat itself. Space and time twisted and they were simply not there.

* * *

Oooo00oo0o0o0o0oo

o0o00oo0o0o0o

A/N- so how was that? Ok reviewers-i need help thinking of a name for harrys dragon type. If I like it, I will use it and and make sure to give you credit. Harry is a white dragon with the exception of his ridges, folds in the wing, and both sets of claws. They change color Hope you liked it, I will try to update as fast as I can. Until this weather changes, most likely I will be sick week to week.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25. The Devil's in the Details.

* * *

Still sick. Please read and review. Had the stomach bug, and then got an ear infection coupled with a sinus infection...bleh! Pretty much sleeping off and on. I am still working on this fiction, but my updates will not be so regular. I'm moving soon and still sick, so please continue to be patient. When everything settles, I will try my best to keep it regular.

{Telepathy} [Other language]

* * *

-000ooo00-

Sirius watched an angry Remus tear up the furniture and dishes that Ingrid lazily conjured. Remus had explained that he tried to visit multiple times. Ingrid verified it by saying she had recognized his scent around Harry. He couldn't see Harry directly, but Remus would leave money at the park that had spells for Harry to find. Harry thought he was lucky and would use it to buy snacks at school. Remus said that there was a ward around the house for dark creatures. Albus told him not to contact Harry, because Harry was happy with his new family. Ingrid had him tested for potions, and he tested positive for three borderline dark potions.

Remus raved at the headmaster. His cub, his beloved cub from the man that he loved had been abused for most of his life. His thoughts were an angry sea of chaos, and considered the most painful way to kill Albus.

He also grieved as he found out that it was Peter Pettigrew who was the traitor. He had not seen the announcement in _The Daily Prophet. _He was disappointed in himself, that he believed the worst in his best friend.

Sirius was also thinking of dark ways to pay back the dear headmaster. His friends lives were in ruin because of a meddling man. Lily and James found out to their horror that they had a love potion in them. Lily had additional charms and potions on her, and most seemed to center around feelings of trust towards Albus and her sister. Ingrid remarked that the dragon in her must have been strong to fight off most of the potions. Lily was not accountable for her reactions towards Harry, and Ingrid softened towards her. Lily was inconsolable, and was angry and depressed at the moment.

Remus froze suddenly, and saw Ingrid had her wand pointed at him.

"Now that's quite enough. The past is the past, and now we need to focus on the future. Albus will not stop at trying to control Harry, and we don't know why. We need your help to keep him safe, and Sirius is still not well enough to take on this responsibility. Will you listen to me?"

She gave him a firm look, then flicked her wand upward.

"Good. Now we will go to Sirius's parents home, as he has completely remodeled it. I will inform you of what is currently going on in Harry's life, and then explain about what exactly we need you to do. Harry's life is at stake, and you will need to take a vow so that the headmaster cannot pry it from your head. You will not die from breaking it, since it is impossible to break."

"I will do whatever it takes to keep him safe and happy" Remus said solemnly.

She gave a short nod. " We will have you take a vow when we arrive."

Sirius gave Remus a smile, then offered an arm. As the offered arm was grabbed, the small party shifted out of the bank. The goblin Silverstone, who had overseen the meeting, sighed as he gathered the necessary paperwork. Remus would be very surprised when he received his own key to a very large account.

* * *

Oooo00oo0o0o0o0oo

o0o00oo0o0o0o

In a small dingy pub, a grizzled bartender spelled the counter clean. He hated that his pub was in such a state, but it was better to deter those innocent souls than the filthy ones that came here. He did not feed on innocents or people as rule, but there was no reason to torment himself with their sweet scent.

As he checked off his bottles of liquor, he spotted someone that he had not seen in over 50 years. Albus Dumbledore strolled into the bar with a look of oppressed fury. The set of his mouth and the steely blue eyes were no longer twinkly. Oh yes, someone had pissed of his brother royally.

"Aberforth, I need to speak with you in the back"

A grunt was heard as the bartender closed his record book.

" I have nothing to say to you. Leave before I hex you."

"You will speak to me. I need to use to basement."

Stone gray eyes met steely blue. "Fine." Aberfoth spat. He walked to the back, and then down to his office, knowing that Albus would follow. A surprisingly cozy office held a stone fireplace, several pictures, a medium desk, and a three bookcases. He raised his hand as Albus tried to speak.

"No. You have gone and done incredibly stupid thing. You cocked up and now you intend to fix it by calling _him. _I don't want to know what's gone pear shaped this time. Just get in and then get out."

Albus watched as his brother touched the set of _Faust _books on the bookshelf, which shifted to the right. A thick dark gray door appeared, with a star within a circle etched in the side where a doorknob should be. Albus stepped up and cut his hand with his wand and placed it on the circle. A blue light flared, and the door opened. A sense of coldness made Aberforth shiver, but Albus felt the darkness welcome him.

"When he takes your soul, I can only hope that you will be happy that you have finally become what you have wanted." Aberforth spoke quietly.

"My dear brother, he doesn't want my soul. He wants yours" and smiled as he saw the shocked look on Aberforth's face.

He stepped though the door, and torches flared blue as he made is descent into the basement. He made his way to the bottom and stepped over the threshold. A wide circular room made out of a slick black marble greeted him. In the middle of the room was a perfect circle of salt rock. Albus flicked his wand and set up a comfortable chair with a small table and dainty china. He pulled out the snacks he has stashed in a small pouch and levitated them to the table.

He set himself to work, and hummed merrily as he prepared for the ritual. He wanted to make sure everything was perfect; it was not often that he got to spend quality time with his grandfather. Albus only hoped that his grandfather could get rid of the damn curse on him.

* * *

O0o0o0o0o0

000ooooo00000o

Harry happily demolished his fifth plate of food. The first transformation triggered many changes in the young elf. His smell and appetite were the most noticeable at first, and his skin now only had a slightly luminous glow. His eyes now changed color with his mood, and his sight was even better. He was blissfully unaware of the ruckus that he caused after defending his grandmother.

Belladonna was taken back to her colony of elves, and was forbidden to come into their territory without permission for the next century. The Elementi council have not decided what to do about their leader, but said that they would inform the Stargazer when punishment was decided. Cassiopeia was going through records to see what type of dragon the young elf had become. He came to the conclusion that the records did not have any information. This dragon type was either very secretive or very rare, as elven knowledge could be traced back for eons. He was busy planning many things for Harry. Since Rohini had given his sword and Goldenheart pin, he was working with the goblins to give Harry a separate account to hold elven heirlooms and treasure. He also added Harry to the family tapestry with his parents. He also decided to give Harry the title 'Friend of the Elves'.

This was decided with the Botts as another layer of protection to Harry. It would explain the elven charm added to Harry's necklace. It would protect against many pure-blood attacks, and shield him from many British laws. Harry's heritage would be hidden until absolutely necessary, or to throw off the scent of his dragon heritage.

Bertie and Ingrid stressed that his heritage would make him a target for people looking for rare creatures. While wizards were curious about the long life of elves, the threat of an angry elf uprising would prevent most from going after him. If necessary, Harry could hide permanently inside the elven kingdom without fear of war or wizards. The fact the he was royalty would ensure that any elf or fey haven world wide would offer him sanctuary.

Cassiopeia was lost in thoughts when a from plate with runes etched in it began to glow. He waved at the plate and a note popped through. He opened the note and scanned it hastily. The note was from the wandmaker, and stated he would be arriving within the hour. He smiled, and decided to go find his grandchild to prepare him for the wandmaker. He took a memory glass with him, as he wanted Rohini to see his son flourish.

* * *

O0o00oo0o0o0o

000ooooo00000o

Bertie poured the last batch of potion on Godric's tree. He The runes lit up, and the tree began to move and twist. He then channeled his power with Aculeus to a small gem in the middle of the tree. Aculeus had first been bribed to help, then discovered that Rohini had a close relationship with him as well. He then decided to help for free, but only after being told what exactly was going on. Ammut was worried, and was pacing back and forth in her large dog form.

The gem sunk into the tree and a small hole was forming. The hole expanded, eventually making a rather large hole, and they moved closer to the tree. Unexpectedly, a large unconscious man fell out of the hole. Aculeus caught him and pulled the rest of the large man out as the tree began to close the hole again. Bertie pulled out a scrap of paper, scribbled ' Success! Taking him to the local house. Meet us there.' and watched as it popped off to Ingrid.

He then grabbed the dog and the group all disappeared, the reappeared in a large yard with a beautiful stone house with a thatched roof. The house was opened, and a large fire crackled to life. Aculeus laid the large man on a bed, then began pulling out potions from his pocket.

First went in the language potion to update the man's speech. Then went in a nutrition potion, followed by a magic booster, and then a calming draught into the large man's mouth.

Bertie felt his wife enter on the grounds, and went to open the door for his wife. At this exact moment, Godric's eyes opened and believing that he was in battle, went on the defensive.

Bertie heard a " No!" and spun just in time to avoid a spell. Lights and spells bounced everywhere, and an angry Ingrid could be heard pounding on the door. "Open the damn door! How dare you lock me out Bertie!"

Aculeus raised a shield along with Bertie, and ropes were conjoured and captured the wild man.

"Let me go! Unhand me most foul beings! Where does that wretch Morgana hide, and why do you follow her bidding?"

Aculeus waved a hand and Godric's mouth shut, and only tilted his head in amusement at the wizard's anger. In the mist of the ruckus, a shout of "Godric!" and Ammut pounced on her owner.

Ammut turned towards the surprised Bertie. "I can only speak when he is around in human form. Can you release him? He will behave." and gave a glare of her own at her bonded friend.

Godric rolled his eyes, and the ropes vanished. He sprang up, suprisingly quick for such a large man. But before he could speak, a loud voice spoke "Bertie! If you don't let me into this house in five seconds, I will roast you alive for making me worry so much!"

A sheepish Bertie unlocked the door for his angry wife. Ingrid stepped in with her eyes flashing angrily.

"Now, what the blazes is going on here?! All I here is a bunch of racket and yelling and then silence. And you, behave yourself! We save you from that tree and you repay us by attacking?" Ingrid pointed to a sulky Godric, who was getting chastized by his familiar.

"Madam, I am confused as well. May I be updated of this situation? The last I remember is a fight with Morgana, and then I awoke here. I also must apologize to both of you sirs, for attacking when you have helped me." Godric said with sincerity.

Aculeus spoke up. "It is nothing. I will leave and head back to school to watch for the headmaster. Send a letter or fire me up when everything has been settled. I am Aculeus, and it has been an eventful experience to meet you, Godric Gryffandor" and silently walked out.

Bertie and Ingrid sat down at a table, and Godric followed with. Ingrid snapped her fingers and Pip popped in. "Pip dear, please bring a hearty stew with bread for our guest, and bring us tea and snacks." and Pip popped away.

Bertie had a strangely serious look on his face. "Sunspot" and the elf silently appeared. "Bring mead and the strongest firewhiskey I have."

"I have a story to tell you, and you must listen to the end of the tale. Then you may drink and grieve for your loved ones. But afterwards, you will need to sober up and take back Hogwarts. I will call a life debt if I have to, because I need my son to be safe." Bertie said sadly.

Godric sat very still, realizing he was about to get some very bad news. He didn't move even when Sunspot and Pip brought back the food.

He took a unnecessary deep breath, and settled himself with Annut next to him. "Okay, I am ready to listen."

Bertie sighed, and readied himself to break his new friend's heart. 'This will be a long night' he thought.

* * *

A/n: Hope you liked it. I have not forgotten about this fic, and will continue until its completion. I am doing better, and have invested in quite a few vitamins to try and prevent myself from getting sick so much. I have not chosen a name for Harry's dragon type, and although I have been sent many I like, none have been a perfect fit. So if you like, you can still send in a name. Harry will have multiple elemental powers, he is white, and his dragon type is the first to exist. R & R-thanks!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26. Death and Biscuits

Did anyone get the why the book name was Faust in the last chapter? Moving on, this chapter will focus mostly on Albus and his grandfather.

P.S.-I'm not JKRowling and I am not making any money off this fanfiction.

{Telepathy} [Other language]

-000ooo00-

He landed in a picture perfect neighborhood. The lawns were manicured, the lights were all on, and the sidewalks were swept. All except for one house in the middle of the Privet Drive. It's lawn was messy and overgrown, and there was a small 'for sale' sign in the yard. The scent of a small child seemed concentrated here, and he was determined to find said child.

Confident that no mortals would see him, he walked directly to the messy house. A wave of his hand and the door opened silently. The first smell that hit him was blood. The blood of four lifeforms, three that shared his blood had shed here. His first priority was to find the one that had managed to turn. The others may share blood but until they could shift into their true form, they would not be accepted as clan.

Slightly disturbed, he was puzzled as he found the strongest scent of the child behind a small door with a bolt on top. Anger rose as he realized that the child had been locked up in the small room for extended lengths of time. His pupils turned into slits as the anger built at the horrors that his kin had endured. Blood was smelled here too, but there was no sign of the hatchling.

He could feel the violence in the house, and was worried for his kin. He decided the only way to get answers was to see it for himself, and so a wave of magic hit the house. The very walls of the house echoed and told stories of memories over the years. Ghostly forms ran back and forth, and he became angry and angrier as he saw the abuse heaped on his kin. How could these beings treat their own blood in such a manner? He watched forms and figures take shape, and he saw that someone had taken justice into their own hands. That he could agree with, as he saw a fellow dragon had rose up to save the nestling. He would have to find out more about this male half dragon, as they had developed an family bond to the young nestling.

Still their work was incomplete, as nearly every house on the neighborhood had residents that had hurt the nestling. He went outside and put out the same burst of magic, searching for memories of the small boy. He took special note of a few that went out to deliberately hurt and humiliate the child. He would make sure that they would pay for their mistake, for no one harms a dragon and live.

O0o00oo0o0o0o0

00o000ooo00o0o0o

Godric had drank an entire bottle of firewhiskey. He cried, fumed, got completely starkers, then vomited in a spectacular explosion of color. Now he simply sat in a cold shower, staring at the side of the tub that had a small scratch.

'Everyone is gone, they are gone, everyone is gone, I'm all alone...' and it kept repeating itself over and over in his head. He listened to the entire story, and Ingrid left to go check on the house guests. Then he ranted and raved until he tired himself out. Bertie had calmly endured it all and supplied him with liquor when Godric ran out. He also gave Godric a potion to make sure alcohol poisoning was not a threat.

The elf stocked up the fridge, and a small elf named Zeus would take care of all the meals and cleaning while he came to terms with reality. Bertie said he would come check on him after two days, then would come the lessons to get caught up to today's reality.

But today, today was a day for mourning the fact that all his loved ones and friends had died with the exception of Ammut. He prayed for the pain to stop, as his heart was aching. Godric dragged himself to the floor of the bathroom, and fell asleep. Ammut, in the form of a gorilla, picked up her wizard and put him in bed.

"My poor Godric" she said sadly.

O0o00oo0o0o0o000

000o0o0o0o0o0o

Albus finished pouring the blood along the edge of the circle. It just wouldn't do to have his great-grandfather uncomfortable in the human realm. He then waved his wand towards the fire he built earlier with some drunkard's body. The coals and ash would make the stay longer than an ordinary fire would. The only thing he left was the heart, which he had placed on a plate for his grandfather with the other snacks.

The scrap of human leather had the spell written on it, and was fully charged. The more evil put into opening the portal, the more power his grandfather would carry over from the demon realm.

The leather was dipped in innocent blood, then thrown into the salt circle. At once the circle lit up, and runes previously unseen glowed all around the room. The air began to heat up, and the rock circle began to crackle. The smell of brimstone and death filled the air, and a small black cloud seemed to rise out of the circle.

The energy intensified as the cloud began to take shape. It suddenly solidified, and a beautiful naked young man appeared. He was curled up on the salt rock, covered with dirt, blood, and tattoos seemingly asleep with his eyes shut. Albus marveled that none of it deterred from the beautiful pale form of his grandfather, then squashed the lust that arose from nowhere. Suddenly, pale blue eyes flashed open and saw an older wizard standing next to a squashy chair.

He sniffed the air, and smelled his blood running through the old mans veins and the distinct taint of evil.

He stood up, not worried by his nakedness and took a good look at his surroundings before addressing his grandson.

"Albus, how good of you to call me up for a little chat. It has been some time. How is your delightful brother ?"

"It is good to see you, Atramortis. Aberforth is still fearful and shuns his heritage. Shall I clean you up?" and Albus waved his wand and the demon was clean and clothed. A beautiful man with tousled black hair and lightly muscled form stood before him clad in a beautifully cut silk robe. Albus sat in his chair and the demon mirrored his actions with unnatural grace. Atramortis sipped the dainty cup and marveled at the flavor. Blood of a tainted innocent was quite delicate, and Albus had exquisite taste.

"Oh, young blood and biscuits made with human fat. You do spoil me so, Albus. Fresh heart too? Hmm...it tastes of drunkenness and lies; absolutely delicious! May I ask why you called me, or did you simply miss your dear grandfather? You know I can manipulate my shape in anyway you wish." and a lecherous grin across his face as he took a bite of his biscuit.

Albus winced. Demons had no boundaries or morals and his grandfather was no exception. He would have to be careful to make sure his grandfather did not take advantage of him.

"I have called because I need you to help me. I found I was under a few curses and I cannot figure out how to break them. I am not even sure of what they are, but they prevent me from feeding properly and shifting."

"Curses, hmm? I do believe I can help you, but first drop the illusion. I have not seen you in fifty years and I want to see how you are progressing."

Albus dropped the illusion and with it, quite a few decades. A much younger man stood in his place. Black hair, black eyes, black beard, and pale skin was the complete opposite of the twinkly eyed aged headmaster. He looked roughly around 45 and had a twisty red tattoo that climbed up his arm.

"You _have _been a busy boy. That tattoo is spreading much faster than I thought. I was sure that the phoenix of yours would slow down your progress." and watched as Albus's face turned sour.

"The phoenix has left me permanently. He killed our bond, and I haven't seen him since." Albus admitted.

"Really? Well that's good to hear. Now step inside the circle so I can help you. And in the meantime, you can tell me how you have been for the past few decades and who you think put these curses on you."

Albus had no hesitation in stepping in the circle. Atramortis morphed into a more childish form and smiled at his grandson's flinch and the smell of lust and fear. If only his grandson would consider giving in, but his foolish humanity kept getting in the way. Why should demons care for human morals?

"Now, now. You know I can't help but to tease you. Anyway, tell me more about what happened."

"I am not quite sure, but I know that one of the curses was put on by an elf. There is some memory block that prevents me from knowing what happened, but he was the last person I remember seeing."

"An elf? Well that is disappointing. We have no power over their souls, as they are not in our domain."

"They are not?"

"No. Their souls go to Otherworld and do not enter heaven or hell. They can enter both domains without being kept. Elves are one of the worst to go up against, my grandson. They despise us, and have the magical power to kill us and send demons back into hell. You are quite lucky he did not outright kill you. Now how did you get tangled up with an elf?" he said while poking and prodding at his grandson.

" I had no choice but to hire him at the school that I headmaster. That wretched elf slayed all the spiders near the castles. Soon the forest will be overrun with unicorns, pixies, and all manners of light creatures" Albus said with disgust.

"Ah, dear boy. What sort of spirit is that? Why, in my younger years I would seek out such creatures and have epic battles. It greatly invigorates the darkness in my blood. To drink a light blooded creature is better than the most aged wine. It is velvet on the tongue" he said with a wistful grin on his face.

"It's taxing on my magic and age, and it was great planning on my part where to have fun with my students. I cannot be seen with such students, so I have a hidden door in my room that leads to a small hut."

"And none see the students in your corridors?"

"I have taken all portraits from the ground floor of the castle. Tapestries and a few suits of armor and a bathroom are down that corridor from the great hall, so its quite easy to sneak some time in with a few students. Any luck on the curses?"

"Hmm, most definitely a combination of voodoo, elf magic, some strong wizard casting, and creature magic of some sort." and Albus saw a stern expression on Atramortis's face. His face perked up as he suddenly plucked something from Albus's neck.

"This is the source of most of the elf magic. This necklace was blocking off your ability to feed and your transformations. A good soaking in herbs and innocent blood can break the rest of the elvish magic. In return, I want to see your memories for the last decade." and the childish face morphed into his older form. Albus eyes flashed red as he summoned his demon magic, and a pool of silver formed in his hand and grew into a bubble. He handed over the bubble to his grandfather and watched in silence as his grandfather swallowed the bubble. Nearly instantaneous, his grandfather was laughing.

"Oh Albus. How you have deluded yourself that you are still a light wizard? My funny grandchild, you are well on your way to becoming a demon yourself." Atramortis said laughingly.

Albus made a sullen face. He did good for most of humanity, and had helped quite a bit. So what if he had 'fun' with a few innocents, perhaps used several dark spells, or snacked on a few people? That didn't mean he was truly evil.

"Now let's look at the rest of these curses." and Atramortis hummed merrily while Albus sulked.

"Aha! I have found two voodoo curses and a stone curse. I can break one of the voodoo curses and the stone curse."

"Stone curse?"

" It's actually a jewel, but its called the stone curse. Somehow you ingested the cursed jewel. They take a jewel and soak it in transferring potion, then it is cut in half and has a rune on one half. Whatever is purposely soaked or spelled on the runed half is transferred to the other half. Quite an ingenious spell that was invented in the middle ages. Pity it went out of style. So you need to drink a good pint of my blood and it will disintegrate the stone and the voodoo doll curse. The other curse has yet to take effect, so I cannot break it until it does. The demon blood should alter your DNA enough that it will nullify any voodoo spell. Now when you get home take a ritual bath and it should be able to clear any remaining residue."

Albus was angry, but still thinking clearly. He had made quite a few enemies over the years, and his recent troubles probably gave them the motivation to strike him while he is down. He would have to be very careful, as there were multiple enemies on the home front.

"Thank you grandfather. I do appreciate your help." and took the cup from his grandfather. He drank it down, and suddenly his grandfather's smile widened.

"Albus, I forgot to tell you that my blood will give more power to your demon side. You will probably be half a demon when it is done in a few weeks." and suddenly he clamped on to Albus's arm.

"Such a good grandchild, coming to visit your grandfather and bringing treats. Good grandchildren deserve a reward. I haven't had a lusting for a human in ages." he said lightly. A chill ran up Albus's spine as his grandfather morphed into a 17 year old version of himself. What followed became the stuff of fantasies and nightmares for Albus.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

oooo00oo0o0o0o0

Aurors, teams of Obliviators, and Unspeakables were stunned at the destruction at Privet Drive. Nearly the whole neighborhood had been cursed with different ailments and no one could break them. Some lost all their belongings in a fire or it just simply vanished. Others still had physical ailments that were triggered when thinking bad thoughts towards others. A few of the children were whipped by flying rulers, being chased by dogs, or kept tripping every fifth step. Two particular children were taken to St. Mungos for yelling and screaming at invisible tormenters.

Many of the houses looked as if a tornado had wiped them out, but a few had survived. Even more strangely, some properties and people were actually better off from the influx of magic.

The old man at the end of the corner who would often sneak Harry lunch found his scant garden to be bountiful and vibrant overnight. He woke up feeling rested and without aches, and was thoroughly surprised at the bank when he received notice that a large deposit had been made.

A couple that lived near the park received the greatest news that they were pregnant after five years of difficulties. They also found their bank had received a hefty deposit, and inquired about who had done it. The only clue was a small note that stated, 'Your kindness is now repaid. Enjoy your gift well' in elegant writing.

The Magic of Ministry would be confused at the events on that day for a very long time to come. A figure hidden in the shadows watched wizards go back and forth trying to sort out the huge mess. Satisfied with his punishments, he flew away to continue his search of the young dragon.

O0o00oo0o0o0o0

A/N: Sorry! I had planned to put this out last week but I had a major asthma attack that wiped me out. All this pollen in the air is becoming a problem to my health. Glad to see both new and old reviewers- hi guys! So do you like the new chapter? I do respond to PM's, and I hope that you like the direction this is going. Now, I know some of you will complain about Albus being so evil, and now a bit more powerful but hear me out first. Most fics have a self sufficent Harry that is somehow amazingly powerful and indepenent without the help of anyone (with the exception of Snarry fics). I want this Harry a chance to be young, sheltered, and have guardians that fight to protect and RAISE Harry to be that awesome guy. That means there should be an equally powerful bad guy, and he had to last to book 4. Anyway, my next update will be the third week in April since we are preparing for a move. Hopefully I get lucky and our move goes smooth, and then I can get back to working on the fic. Wish me luck!


End file.
